


Reformed Saiyans

by MrBookNQuill



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 62,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBookNQuill/pseuds/MrBookNQuill
Summary: When a small change had happened after Goku beaten Majunior, Goku was alot stronger when Raditz had arrive causing a massive change to the Dragon Ball universe as we know it. This little catalyst is the start of a new adventure, find out whether its for good or for worse! Now!
Kudos: 7





	1. A New Threat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story, I've written on Fanfiction net, and have published among other sites such as Quotev and here. It updates every Saturday 8:00 P.M to 9:00 P.M

Reformed Saiyans

Chapter One: A New Threat

A tall man with knee-length, untamed hair opened the door of his spaceship and walked outside. Outside stood a short fat man, he was but a simple farmer.

"W-Who... W-What are you!?” the short and overweight farmer shouted. He shivered and began to go into a panic. The man stumbled slightly and tripped over a rock as the new figure came closer in.

"Strange.." The long-haired man mumbled. “I thought Kakarotto got rid of the inhabitants of this planet. He must have not done a thorough job.”

The visitor moved his head slowly from side to side, as if he was looking for something. The farmer stood back up and tried to act brave. He pointed his shotgun at the visitor.

"Y-You're on my property! You need to l-leave!" The farmer demanded. 

The visitor looked down on him with a blank face. The farmer felt a shiver run down his back. The visitor clicked a button on his device, and a number displayed on the device’s screen. 

"A power level of five? Pathetic,” He said. The visitor scowled in disgust.

The farmer fired his gun, shooting a blazing fast bullet. To his shock, the visitor in front of him caught and flicked it back easily. Before he could understand, the bullet had already gone through the farmer’s head.

"No matter, I guess cleaning a planet this large thoroughly would be quite difficult for someone as low classed as Kakarotto." The visitor sighed.

He pressed the large white button on his machine once again, and this time it displayed a much bigger number on its screen. Reading 600, The visitor figured it must be who he was looking for.

"Aha! This must be him!” He grinned. The visitor had no time to waste and began his search. “I’m actually quite impressed that he’s gotten to such a decent level of strength. Prepare yourself Kakarotto!" The visitor shouted. He took off in a blazing whirl, making debris go flying as he did.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gohan!" Chichi shouted, looking for her child. She shouted again, louder this time. "Gohan!” No one answered. 

The Ox King's daughter was getting a bit irritated that no one had responded. This time she shouted even louder than before. "Come on, It's time for dinner!" Once again there was no response. 

Chichi sighed deeply and looked outside to see her husband Goku. He was cutting some trees down for firewood. Chi-chi walked closer to Goku with a big frown on her face. 

"You sure we don't have enough wood Goku?" she asked

"There's no such thing as too much. Besides, this is the last of it after all." He smiled. Chichi expressed her worry through her face, and Goku became concerned. 

"Hey you okay? You seem worried," he asked. 

"It's Gohan. He ran off again, and I still can't seem to find him,” Chi-chi replied.

"Well he was probably getting tired of being in the house all day. I mean, a little outside won't hurt him," Goku said. 

"He needs to be getting ready for tonight though," she replied. “Could you look for him?” Chichi asked. 

"Sure." Goku nodded.

Goku called out for his trusty yellow cloud, which he rode across the mountain looking for his son. He called several times before finding Gohan in the river screaming for help. It appeared that Gohan fell in, and since he could not swim, he would have drowned if he hadn't held onto the log. 

"Gohan!" Goku shouted.

"D-Daddy, help!" Gohan screamed. 

Goku tried to reach for his son but soon came to a cave in the mountainous landscape. Goku couldn't make it in and had to go around. He told the cloud to go as fast as it could. In the end Goku couldn't catch him. Yet, somehow, the young child mysteriously managed to get on top of a branch. 

"How did you get up here?" Goku asked, feeling surprised. 

"U-Uh... I don't know." Gohan replied. 

"Well, let's get you home so we can get you cleaned up and eat some dinner!" Goku said cheerfully. 

Gohan's face brightened up, "Okay!" He smiled. 

The two returned to their house where, after Gohan was in fresh dry clothes, they ate dinner and left for Kame House. They arrived at dusk, when the sun was beginning to set. Goku carried his child on his arm and walked up to the door. 

"Hello!" he shouted as he knocked on the door. Two short men and a blue-haired woman walked out: Goku’s best friend Krillin, Master Roshi, and his other best friend, Bulma.

"Goku!" Master Roshi shouted.

"Long time no see!" Krillin added. 

"What's up guys!" Goku said. The group of friends waved and greeted each other. Bulma, however, noticed a child in Goku’s arms. She became a bit confused and curious.

"Hey who's the kid Goku?" Bulma asked. After hearing this Krillin too had realized there was a child in Goku’s arms. It was shocking to say the least

"Yeah are you babysitting him or something?" Krillin added.

"Him?" Goku turned his head to his son for a moment and back to his friends. He shook his head. "Nope, he's mine," Goku answered.

The three gasped and let their jaws hang. 

"Y-you can't be serious!" Krillin shouted. Not a single one of them was able to believe this. Goku had a child? They all thought. When and how became all the questions in their minds. 

"Yup, wild huh? His name is Gohan.” Goku replied.

He placed his son down onto the ground, "Say hi Gohan." Goku said quietly. 

Gohan was quite shy and bowed his head as he said, "H-Hi, I-I'm Gohan."

The others responded with a proper bow, respectfully. 

"Gohan, you named him after your Grandfather?" Master Roshi asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

"Ya-huh." Goku answered. 

Bulma walked up and lowered herself to Gohan, "How old are you Gohan?" She asked curiously. 

Gohan lifted his hand in front of him and counted along with his fingers."One..Two..Three...Four" He whispered to himself. "Four! I'm four, miss!" He responded politely. 

"Are you gonna be a fighter just like your father?" The blue-haired girl wondered. 

Gohan shook his head. “I want to be a scholar.” He replied. Bulma widened her eyes.

"Chi-Chi doesn't really let me train him; she wants him to do some book stuff or something." Goku pointed out. 

"Oh really? No martial arts?" Bulma asked. 

"Nope, nada. She gets really mad at me for even mentioning it." Goku answered. Turtle came closer to Gohan wanting to see the little fellow, however, since Gohan was a shy child, he hid behind his father's legs. 

"Relax Gohan, he just wants to say ‘hi.’" Goku reassured. Gohan slowly released his grip on his father and ended up playing with the turtle. As the boy ran, everyone else noticed a strange thing around Gohan’s waist. It was a tail, easily recognizable. The three put themselves in a panic.

"Goku, y-you haven't n-noticed anything strange with Gohan at n-night have you?" Bulma stuttered. 

Goku tilted his head. “Strange? What do you mean?” He asked.

"Well like, does he change or something when he looks at a full moon?" She asked suspiciously. Goku became minorly confused.

"I mean we go to bed pretty early, so I wouldn't know, why?" He asked in response.

"It's nothing, nothing at all!” Bulma said. She and the others let out a quiet sigh of relief. “Is Gohan strong like you?” She asked. 

"Well I think he is, but like I said Chi-Chi won't let me train him to find out." Goku replied. 

"How come? That seems like such a waste," Krillin wondered.

"Isn't it? Chichi says since there's been peace for the Earth, there is no reason to train him. She wants him to study all day." Goku said. He agreed, he found it really pointless, It’s not like he was gonna do it all the time. 

"So that tomboy of a girl turned out to be such an educated-minded mother huh?" Master Roshi pointed out. Goku nodded in response. 

Roshi took another look at the boy and noticed something atop Gohan's hat. "Say, is that the four-star Dragon Ball?" He asked. 

"Yup! It's a keepsake from my Grandfather." Goku replied joyfully. 

"So Goku, what have you been doing for these past five years? I'm sure at the very least, Chi-Chi let you train right?" Krillin asked. 

"Well, not so much. She makes me keep a schedule ‘cause she wants me to help Gohan study sometimes, so I only get to train so much.” Goku answered. “I have been training with Tienshinhan for the past year to make up for the little amount of time I get to train, though. He makes a really great training partner.”

"Really?!" Krillin asked. He felt a bit...left out. “You didn’t even bother to invite me?” He asked.

"Yeah, I guess it slipped my mind." Goku chuckled. The group continued catching up, unaware of the meeting happening not much farther away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"W-What's this power, I-It can't be Goku can it?!" Piccolo gasped. He could feel quite the power headed his way. It was zoning in fast, and it almost made Piccolo think it was Goku. He shook his head realizing it wasn’t “No it’s not him. Then who is this?” He wondered. The power was different, a lot more feral you might say.

The owner of this power landed, "Hmm, you're not Kakarotto." He muttered quietly. 

Piccolo felt irritated and uncomfortable. “You’re not from around here. Who are you and what business do you have here?” He asked.

"With that pitiful power-level you carry? I don’t think you’re worth my time explaining.” The visitor answered.

"W-What?!" Piccolo yelled. Piccolo grumbled furiously and took a stance.

"Keep talking like that and get a death wish!” Piccolo yelled. He clenched his fists angrily and provoked the visitor.

The visitor chuckled. "You have quite the temper, I doubt you could even lay a finger on me.” He said. 

"You wanna test that theory?" Piccolo smirked. 

He took off his cape and turban; the two items made a loud thumping sound as they hit the ground. The device on the visitor’s head displayed a new number after automatically rescanning. It read “800.”

The long haired alien's eyes widened,  _ “How is this...Earthling’s power so high? It shouldn’t be possible at all! Even with the rare exception of this planet’s average, it should be no bigger than 50!”  _ He thought. 

The visitor shook his head and relaxed himself. “No matter. He’s still not a match for me. At least this explains what happened to Kakarotto. He must’ve gotten himself killed,” he said, reassuring himself.

"You done talking to yourself? Cause I’m itching for a fight.” Piccolo sneered.

The visitor chuckled once again. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Raditz, and you… well you’re nothing but an insect.” He answered.

"I know your type." Piccolo said. “You act all high and mighty. Think you’re powerful and that no one can stop you. But when you become exposed, you’re revealed to be nothing but a fraud.”

“Tch! You think so? Prove me wrong then! You’ll be sorry!” Raditz yelled. The man grinned evilly, not expecting for Piccolo to be strong at all.

“Gladly” Piccolo replied. He cracked his knuckles, took a stance, and powered up.

Piccolo's white-purpleish kiai enveloped around him and the ground trembled beneath him. The device on Raditz’s head began displaying new numbers. They rapidly rose and Raditz became stunned. 

"W-What?! T-Ten hundred?! E-Eleven hundred?! Twelve hundred?! T-Thirteen hundred?! F-Fourteen hundred" He gasped. "And it's still rising?! How can this be! I-It's impossible for a planet this weak to have someone this high in power!" the long haired warrior yelled. Piccolo clenched his fists and began to increase his power further, eventually maxing out. "S-Seventeen h-hundred? H-How is this possible?!" 

Raditz couldn’t believe his eyes. He doubted the machine and thought it to be broken. “This machine must be malfunctioning! There’s no way he’s generating that much power!” Raditz said. 

"Want to test that theory?" Piccolo smirked, and changed into his fighting position. 

_ "Tch! screw this machine, I should have no problem with the likes of him."  _ Raditz growled in thought. He relaxed himself a bit and shifted into a stance of his own.

Elsewhere....

"So Goku, where did you and Tienshinhan train anyhow?” Krillin asked.

"Well for a while, we just trained around the woods." Goku answered. “But as our power increased, Kami got a little bit scared, so he let us train in the Lookout instead of down here. He was afraid we might hurt the Earth.” 

"Yeah, especially after what happened with Piccolo Jr. five years ago." Krillin chuckled. 

Krillin shifted his laughing face to a more serious grin, a grin with confidence. “You know, you’re not the only one who’s been training for the last five years. I’ve made some progress too.” He said.

“Why don’t we test our powers against each other, see who’s gotten stronger?” Krillin asked.

Goku smiled, “Alright. Don’t hold back!” He said. Goku became excited and grinned happily. 

The two fighters shifted in their fighting stance and began to fight. Krillin darted towards his opponent and swung his right fist. “Zip!" In the blink of an eye Goku disappeared. Krillin closed his eyes and quickly searched the area for Goku’s signature of energy. 

Krillin found him, but by the time he did it was already too late. Goku used a great amount of force creating a small but powerful amount of wind. This made Krillin lose his balance, and he was pushed backwards. 

He fell in the water, and a few seconds later got right back up. The two continued to fight, but something stopped them. They could feel two huge powers, one increasing rapidly and the other at a fixed point. 

Krillin’s mouth dropped slowly, and his hand shivered. “Wha...What’s that power! It’s incredible!” He gasped. 

Goku recognized one of the powers but not the other. The other one was unfamiliar and dangerous. 

“That...power.. It feels like Piccolo.” He said. “But I don’t recognize the other one.”

"Stay here Krillin, I'll go check it out." The palm-haired warrior requested. 

"Wait, you're not thinking of leaving me here are you? I'm coming with!" The bald fighter replied. 

"No, I need you to stay here and watch Gohan in case something happens to me. Got it?" Goku asked. 

Krillin sighed and nodded in response. “Alright.” He trusted Goku to take care of it. He hoped the best for his friend and that no harm would come to him. Goku called out to his yellow cloud and swiftly took off.

"Come at me Green Man!" Raditz yelled. He put out two fingers and pulled them towards himself, provoking him. Piccolo grunted but went after Raditz anyway. Piccolo darted himself towards Raditz while launching a fist.

Raditz could barely react to it and dodged away. He pulled his fist back and then hurled it towards Piccolo’s gut but missed. Piccolo managed to vanish in an instant. 

Piccolo Jr counterattacked by kneeing this alien in the back and then firing a white ki blast. The blast landed successfully and the long-haired man crashed against the ground. A few seconds later he stood back up and seemed only slightly damaged. 

_ "Tch! He's definitely stronger than I gave him credit for, but he is still of no match for me! _ " The man thought. 

"I'll ask you this one last time, who are you and what business do you have with Earth?!" Piccolo demanded. He growled angrily, and gritted his teeth.

"Fine, If you must really know, I'll tell you. After all, this'll be your last breath." Raditz sighed. He was still cocky and confident thinking he could beat Piccolo. So what was the point of not telling him? There was none. 

"I am Raditz, and I come from the planet known as Vegeta. We are a race known as the Saiyans, and we are a warrior race!" Raditz started.

"An alien huh? That explains the weird get up you have there." Piccolo remarked. 

"Tsk! Coming from a green man who wears a turban. Our armor is specifically designed to protect us against weaker lowlifes like you!" Raditz snarled

"Whatever you want from this planet you’ll have to get through me." Piccolo said. He was still set on world domination and wasn’t about to let anyone in his way. “What do you even want with it anyways?” He asked.

"To put it simply. We find planets with great resources and anything of value to it to sell. The highest bidder takes it only after we purge the planet of its inhabitants. Normally we’d take a squad of a corresponding level to take care of it, but planets like this one, with such...low levels. We have infants sent to them instead.” Raditz answered.

“Well that explains that.” Piccolo said. “But that doesn’t explain why you are here.” He replied.

"The answer is simple, my younger brother was sent here 20 years ago to wipe out this planet. However, It seems he has failed to do so; I've been unable to find him." Raditz answered. "You wouldn't happen to know him would you?" He asked. 

"No, I don’t know anyone that could be who you’re looking for.” Piccolo replied. “Enough talk, let’s continue!” 

“Fine by me!” Raditz shouted. The two began unleashing their powers and readied themselves to fight. 

The two fought for a while, and soon Goku arrived. He had met up with Tien on the way, who was alerted by these large powers too.

"Give up yet?" Piccolo asked. 

"N-Never!" Raditz shouted. He refused to believe that he was being beaten by someone such as Piccolo. He collected energy in his hand and attempted to destroy the planet with a dirty trick. He fired the purple blast, but Piccolo caught it and managed to deflect it away. 

Right after the explosion Piccolo once more landed a punch onto the Saiyan, knocking him into the ground. Piccolo flew down to Raditz. The long-haired Saiyan was on the ground, slightly lifting himself with one of his elbows. 

"What happened to all your pride a minute ago?" The demon asked. He smirked in his near victory. 

The Saiyan was speechless, the only thing that he had uttered was a grunt. "I was right, wasn’t I? You’re just someone who tries to boss around a weaker or weaker looking opponent to make himself seeing mightier. But in the end you all get what you deserve.” He said. “Now look at you. Pathetic, Weak, and disgusting. Your trick was dirty and cowardly; a real fighter would never do that.” 

Something about those two words, weak and cowardly stung more than anything. The Saiyan was called tons of things but the two ones he hated most of all were being called weak and a coward. Only two others had called him that, and those were his superiors. "I-I'm not...weak or a coward." Raditz growled. That last blow had really hurt Raditz, making him stutter his words.

Goku had just arrived only about two minutes ago, watching the fight before answering. He now wanted to know who the other man in front of Piccolo was and what was going on.

“Yo!” He shouted. When Piccolo and Raditz looked over, they saw Tien and Goku standing. When Raditz looked at Goku, he just knew that was the person he was looking for. Goku bore such a resemblance to Raditz’s father and mother. He knew it was him; he could feel that finally he found, “Kakarotto”

_ "This must be Kakarotto! But what is he doing with these Earthlings?!"  _ Raditz wondered. “There you are Kakarotto! Where have you been!” He shouted.

Everyone gave Raditz a confused look. 

Tien looked at Goku to see if he knew, but Goku shrugged in response. “Who’s...Kakarotto?” Goku asked.

"Don't lie to me! You look exactly just like our father!" Raditz said. 

Goku looked at the others, but Raditz wasn’t looking at the others. Raditz was looking at Goku, “Me?” He asked as he pointed to himself.

"Yes you! You were sent here on orders to kill this planet! What have you been doing this whole time?!" Raditz yelled

"I think you have me confused with someone else. I’m Son Goku not Kaka...whatever" Goku replied.

"Have you confu-…” Raditz paused himself. He felt speechless as to why his own brother couldn’t remember. 

“What do you me-..” He said. “That’s not right! You must’ve hit your head or something!” 

“Well, I hit my head a long time ago when I was a baby.” Goku replied.

"I don't understand what you're going on about." Goku was really confused now and couldn't comprehend at all what this guy was saying. 

“Hey!” Tien shouted. “I don’t know who or what you are, but this is Goku! Not whoever you’re talking about! So why don’t you stop your nonsense and leave!”

Raditz scoffed, “Stay out of this triclops!” He said. Raditz then began thinking to himself.

“Hey, that wasn’t nice!” Goku shouted. Raditz ignored him and continued to think.

"Of course, a big enough blow to the head would make sense." The Saiyan muttered. 

"None of what you’re saying is making sense. Why don’t you start explaining yourself!” Goku demanded.

"Alright, fine, I’ll start again. We Saiyans, we’re a race that’s born to fight! We purge the planets of their inhabitants and then sell it to others to make profit." Raditz explained

"To some planets such as this, we send infants. It had such a low average there was no need to send a squad or anything of the sort. Our father had you designated to this planet a long time ago, and we were to pick you up in twenty years' time.” Raditz continued. “And you can’t deny it! I know you have Saiyan blood in yourself.” 

“One of our key defining details is our tails.” Raditz said. He went to look at Goku for his tail but realized it was missing. “Wait a second… WHERE’S YOUR TAIL, KAKAROTTO!?” He asked.

"Wait how did you know I had a-..." Goku said. He stopped himself on his sentence as Raditz let his tail wave around. Raditz also stood up despite his injuries. 

"A Tail?" Tienshinhan opened his eyes wide. 

"J-Just like me!" Goku shouted. 

"Yes, so you see now, who you truly are!" Raditz grinned. 

"You don't really think this guy is your brother do you?" Piccolo asked. 

"Don't be foolish, of course I'm his brother!" Raditz yelled.

"I-I don't know, what do you think Tien?" Goku wasn’t sure. He couldn’t be sure. It was risky; even if they were supposedly the same race or whatever, he couldn’t be sure about this guy being his brother. 

Tien scratched his head. “I think...he is telling the truth.” 

"You think so?" Goku replied. 

"Well, think about it. I mean who would actually make up all of that just for the sake of one person? Plus he does have a tail after all.” Tienshinhan shrugged. It was the only explanation he could come up with. No one could be too sure. 

"Finally, you’re getting it.” Raditz said. 

"That doesn’t matter anymore anyways! I’m Son Goku now, not this Kakarotto you keep mentioning.” Goku replied. 

"Tch! Even after all that you still won't remember. Fine, I guess I have no choice!" Raditz jumped into the air and gathered every bit of his energy. He put one hand forward out, and another on that wrist. 

"Take this, Shining Friday!" He roared. A purple sparky energy beam shot towards the ground exponentially faster than the speed of light. Tien reacted quickly and deflected the blast before it neared the ground. It hit Raditz who even tried to block, but it was too strong for his own good. Raditz wasn’t dead, but he passed out from the blast.

"Nice save Tien!" Goku cheered. 

“No problem.” Tien replied.

Goku walked over to Piccolo. “You mind if I take over, Piccolo?” He asked.

Piccolo panted heavily in exhuastion. “Fine whatever, I don’t care. All this talking has made me extremely tired. Do what you will.” He replied.

"Thanks!" Goku smiled. 

"Just don't think this means we're friends. When you're done here, I'll be back not today but sometime soon, and I'll be taking over this world." Piccolo assured. 

"Counting on it." Goku smirked. 

Piccolo took off and left the care of Raditz in Goku's hands. 

Tienshinhan and Goku both got closer to Raditz, who began to wake back up after a few minutes. He froze, “What are you going to do with me now? Kill me!?” He shouted.

"No, I would never do that." Goku replied. Raditz let out a sigh of relief.

“You could always join us, here on Earth.” Tien suggested.

"No! Never, I would never disgrace myself and stoop as low as that!" Raditz snarled. "You think you're safe now, just wait. In one year's time, there will be two vastly stronger Saiyans than any of us combined. They will come here to take all of you down and pick me back up.” Raditz smirked.

Raditz's scouter started buzzing, and two voices could be heard. The first one laughed and sounded quite bruteish. The second one laughed too but also spoke up.

"Ha! Pick you up? Please, you couldn't even take care of a couple of weaklings. If you truly believe something as pitiful as that, then you'll end up dead.” He sounded arrogant and overconfident.

"Yeah! and don't bother calling us back, we won't answer." The brute-ish sounding one added. After they cut their call from Raditz, the scouter on his face broke. 

"Are you sure you don't want to join us, I mean they sounded pretty mean from what I gathered." Goku asked. 

"Even if I did join you, what would be the point? Their strength would take us years and years to gain. They can accomplish things that are beyond us!" Raditz pointed out. 

"Really? I think we can get strong enough if we train together!" Goku smiled. 

"You're naive. Do you really think that a couple of low class warriors could even compare to them? They’re Elites! A regular Elite and a Super Elite!” Raditz shouted.

"Yeah sure! I mean we seem to have beat you, and I only recently got this strong a year ago. I was nowhere near this strong last year." The Earth Saiyan pointed out.

Raditz's eyes widened, "What?! You can't be serious!" He gasped. 

"Yeah, Of course I'm serious. Me and my friend here had only just started training since then. I mean, it might've been a little more than a year, but still!" Goku replied.

_ "Am I really gonna do this? It's....just feels so wrong! But...I don't want to die." _ Raditz contemplated. He really didn’t want to join….Goku, but he really wasn’t in the mood for death. The only option for him was to temporarily join them.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be soft like you." He stated. "If you really believe we can defeat them, then we oughta get started right away." Raditz continued. 

"Alright!" Goku cheered.

To be continued...

Power Levels:

Gohan: 10

Krillin: 650

Raditz: 1,500

Piccolo: 1,900

Goku: 2,100

Tienshinhan: 1700


	2. Life on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz has temporarily joined forces with Goku but irritated with Goku's unSaiyan-like nature, things get a little heated.

Raditz, Goku, and Tien returned to Kame House at night, explaining everything to the rest of the group. 

“Well, that explains it…” Master Roshi said.

Tien looked at Roshi with confusion. “What do you mean Master?” He asked.

"You see... There was a story from Goku's adoptive grandfather, Gohan. It was about a young child. Let me tell you about it." Roshi answered.

Master Roshi began to explain how Goku’s Grandfather, Gohan, found Goku in the first place. He included as many details as possible and talked about how Goku was once a vicious child that had a powerful bloodlust worse than anyone could imagine. He even told of how Goku became kind-hearted after falling in the deep ravine.

“And that child was me?” Goku asked. He knew the answer but asked away anyway.

“I’m afraid so…” Master Roshi answered. 

"So I'm really not from Earth after all." Goku frowned. He was disappointed and saddened that he had actually come from… this warrior race. 

"Nonsense! No matter where you came from, you've been here longer than you have over there. Even if you're whatever a Saiyan thing is, you're still part of this planet and my best friend!" Krillin reassured. 

Krillin wasn’t gonna let that stand; where his best friend might’ve been from didn’t matter anymore. They had history, and there was no point in changing that just because it turned out that he was some kind of alien.

Goku smiled and opened his mouth to thank Krillin, but Raditz interrupted. Raditz laughed loudly.

"Ahaha, Your little inspiring speeches humor me Earthling!" He shouted. Raditz legitimately thought that was hilarious; heroic speeches were something he’d often encountered but saw it as nothing more than a musing joke.

"Hey, don't talk to him like that!" Goku yelled. 

"Tch, Yeah yeah whatever.” Raditz scoffed. Raditz couldn’t not stand the fact that his own brother defended the Earthling, but of course Goku had lived here since he was a mere child. 

Raditz let out a short grunt and turned his gaze away. 

Goku looked around and realized he didn’t see Gohan. “Hey, Where’s Gohan?” he asked.

“The little guy fell asleep, so we just put him upstairs in bed,” Master Roshi answered.

"Oh, okay." The group walked inside the house and sat on the two couches. 

"So what is your plan, brother?" Raditz asked. 

"Uhm, I was thinking we’d just train really hard all year,” Goku said. 

Raditz felt stupefied. He had the unquenchable urge to facepalm himself until he bursted into nothing."That can't be it, Kakarotto! There needs to be more than just that if we're going to win!" Raditz shouted. “We need strategy!”

"Woah, quiet down Raditz. You're going to wake Gohan," Goku whispered.

"I could care less about some old man's naps. We need a real plan if we're going to win this," Raditz remarked.

"Old man? My son isn’t old, he’s barely five," Goku replied.

"You named your son after your adoptive grandfather?" Raditz asked. He felt a huge urge to slap his forehead after that. 

"Yahuh." Goku smiled. 

"Whatever...." Raditz said. He slapped his palm on his forehead and sighed deeply. 

"Listen Kakarotto, there's something you need to know before we do this," Raditz stated. 

"What's that?" Goku asked. 

"It's our race, our planet, and our parents. You, Me, Vegeta, and Nappa are the sole survivors of the Saiyan race. You and I were born to Bardock and Gine, two low-class warriors like us. If it weren't for him you would've never escaped the planet's destruction," Raditz answered. .

"And I guess there is clearly a lot I haven't told you, but the one thing you should know is about our father. So I'll start from the beginning," He answered with a deep sigh.

"Bardock was a low-class Saiyan born with an average power level of 40. He was just a regular soldier with nothing but his comrades and the clothes on his back. The man never once cared for anyone else but his team, and himself, until he met Gine, our mother.

She was a simple worker, born of a power level of one, like you, Kakarotto. The only difference between you and her was that you still had potential of becoming a fairly decent warrior. Gine was born in the same era as King Vegeta II who didn't allow such low- levelled warriors to fight on other weak planets or have any other way of getting stronger. 

Therefore Gine was stuck, unable to progress her power, and was only kept to a certain degree. She still needed to train me and be capable of hunting. That's why she would work in the fields. 

When our father met her, they eventually had a family. For three years you stayed in a nursing capsule, and originally you would've stayed with our mother to train for a while, but our Father became suspicious of something." Raditz explained. 

That was a lot for him to explain, but it didn't end there; he inhaled and exhaled once more. Raditz then continued.

"You see, we worked under a tyrant known as Lord Frieza, and his power is vastly superior to anyone in the world. Imagine...someone who could crush a planet in the blink of an eye, someone who could snap his fingers and you’d be dead. Frieza...He’s stronger than even that.” 

The others dropped their jaw slightly.

“There’s no way there’s someone that strong!” Krillin gasped. 

“Believe it, cause Frieza is that much stronger. He’s stronger than anyone could ever hope to be. And as far as we know, there could be someone even stronger,” Raditz replied. 

“Anyways, Bardock...My father, Kakarotto’s father, became suspicious of Frieza. He couldn’t explain it, but something just felt off. So he sent you, Kakarotto, off to this planet, in hopes that you would survive and come back to take down Frieza. However, he hoped he was wrong about this whole thing, " Raditz continued.

"Lord Frieza wiped our planet clean, and we were told it was a meteor collision, but we remaining Saiyans know it was him. We can see right through him," Raditz growled. Talking about this made him a bit frustrated, but still he continued.

"Anyhow, Bardock was stronger than the three of us, you, me and that triclops. Not a lot, but he was. Last I checked he was a power level of 3,000, not that far off from the esteemed Saiyan General, Nappa," Raditz pointed out. “That strength is not something to be trifled with. Aside from our obvious innate ability to fight, the gravity of our home world is ten times the gravity of this planet. It allows us to naturally become more resistant and stronger compared to other lifeforms.

They've been on numerous planets with different environments, more than I have. They've gone through various worlds, even a few other planets that had similar gravity. Their names are the Saiyan General, Nappa and The Mighty Prince, Vegeta."

"T-Ten times the gravity of our pl-planet?!" Krillin said. He dropped his jaw again.

"Yes, which is why I need Kakarotto to understand the seriousness of this situation!" Raditz shouted. “We can’t just train and expect to win. This will require serious strategy, and unless you can magically make us that much stronger in this years’ time we have, we’re doomed.” 

"I get it, but there’s not a lot I can do. Training and fighting together is all I got. I have no special techniques or anything that could defeat them,” Goku replied.

“Figures, only if we had some way to master ten times gravity.” Raditz sighed.

“Well, what if I made one?” Bulma suggested. She didn’t know where to start but it wouldn’t be impossible to manipulate gravity. 

"Really?!" Goku said, he shot upwards in joy. He had his signature grin on his face and determination in his eyes. Goku loved to train and to be able to get so much stronger only meant more excitement.

"It might take a couple months or so." She replied. 

"That’s not a problem, we have a few more important things to take care of.” Raditz said. He looked at Goku who seemed...confused. “We should get that brat trained well before the chamber arrives. I want to see his potential anyhow.” 

"I wish we could, but ChiChi would kill me if I tried to train him!" Goku shouted. 

The others, excluding Raditz, shushed him for getting loud, and Goku motioned a sorry gesture. 

"Who is this ChiChi?" Raditz raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"She's my wife and his mother." Goku answered. 

"Hmm, didn't think you'd be the type to be married and have kids. However, I have seen weirder." Raditz mumbled. To Raditz this was a bit...shocking, but not enough for him to really care. He was tired after this long day and just wanted to get some rest and food.

"Huh?" Goku tilted his head, feeling slightly confused. 

"N-Nothing nevermind, let's just get some sleep." Raditz sighed. 

So the night had passed and the day had arisen. Raditz managed to convince Goku to let him test Gohan's powers and train him as long as Chichi didn’t find out. 

Before they could do that they had to head back to Mount Paozu. Goku introduced his wife to Raditz, and she was a bit infuriated. From what Chi-chi had heard, Goku could’ve just let Piccolo take care of it and not bother with it but nope, he had to intervene. Luckily, Goku calmed her down eventually.

Chi-chi started making breakfast, and everyone sat down at the table. Gohan kept staring at Raditz, but everytime Raditz looked back, Gohan looked away. Obviously Gohan was trying to make it look like he wasn’t doing anything, but Raditz was too smart for that.

"What are you looking at?" He growled. Raditz had rarely been around children, and he wasn't exactly comfortable being with them. Gohan twiddled his fingers pretending like he didn’t want to say anything, but clearly he did. He just couldn’t build the courage to.

"What do you have to say, runt?" Raditz asked rudely.

Gohan slightly flinched and gulped, "A-Are you my uncle?" He wondered. 

"What's It to ya?" Raditz snarled.

"W-Well you're my dad's brother, so that makes you my uncle r-right?" Gohan stuttered. 

"What is your point, child?" Raditz questioned. Gohan couldn’t get it quite out. He expected a brother of his Father to be...well excited to meet his own nephew. Gohan wanted to get to know Raditz, but Raditz couldn’t care about his nephew one bit. 

"N-Nevermind..." Gohan sighed. He gave up and lost courage. 

"Hey don't be rude Raditz. He's your nephew, be nice!" Goku ordered. 

"Are you giving me orders brother?!" Raditz raised his voice and stood up from his chair, pushing it backwards. Gohan got scared and hid, thinking this was his fault. 

Chi-chi could hear the angry sound voices, and it made her angry. “If you two are going to fight, do it outside! I don’t want you wrecking my house!” She yelled.

Raditz hesitantly sat back down and scoffed.  _ “Some nerve she’s got! If she were in Planet Vegeta, she’d be executed for talking like that!”  _ Raditz thought. He was lying to himself, he knew that wasn't true at least since the First King Vegeta era. If that were the case then Gine wouldn’t have freaked out all those times he came home beat up. 

Gohan eventually came back to his chair and moved closer to his father where he felt safer. After about a half hour the food was ready and the tables were set. Without warning Raditz began to grab some food randomly with his bare hands. 

Chichi was instantly enraged and slapped the Saiyan's hand away. "You can't just start eating yet! Have you no manners?!" She roared. 

Raditz became very angry and growled.  _ “What the hell does she think she's doing!” _ He yelled in thought.

"What the hell do you think you're doing woman?! Is this how you treat a guest?!" He snarled. 

"Woman?!" Chichi screamed. Raditz struck a nerve in Chichi, and that wasn’t good. It scared Goku so much that his spine might as well have fallen out!

Once again she tried to slap Raditz, but this time he gripped her wrist tightly. "Do you know what we do to the females if they try to act out against us?!" He yelled. 

Chichi began shaking, and her wrist was being crushed by the pressure of Raditz’s grip. 

“Raditz stop!” Goku shouted. 

"What, brother? Are you going to order me around again?!” Raditz shouted. “I am a Saiyan! I don’t take orders from Earthlings, and I don’t take orders from those who are this pathetic!” He growled. 

"G....G-goku.." Chichi whispered. She could barely speak; the pain in her wrist could only make her wince. 

"Stop this now! Leave her alone!" Goku demanded. In that very second, Raditz saw his father. Those stern looking eyes, it was an uncanny resemblance, and it just made Raditz remind himself of something he didn’t want to remember. 

"Screw this." He muttered. Raditz had not liked even the idea of looking at his father, it made him uncomfortable and for some reason it made him submissive. He blasted off out of the house, making a hole in the roof.

Once the Saiyan was gone, Goku grabbed both ChiChi and Gohan. He then called Nimbus and flew off quickly to Korin's tower. 

"Is m-mommy okay?" Gohan stuttered. The boy became concerned for his mother. He had never seen anyone do that to his own mother before… or father for that matter. He himself has never ever gotten really hurt as far as he could remember.

"She'll be fine, I just need to get something to make her feel better." Goku said reassuringly. 

"Ok." Gohan replied. 

Meanwhile, a couple hours later...

Raditz had been flying for quite awhile, and his stomach was roaring loudly. He was hungry, fatigued, and thirsty, so he looked around for some kind of tavern. Raditz was glad to be out of that house and done being around his brother. He couldn't take it anymore! The Saiyan might've only been there for a few short hours, but it was stupid! To be disrespected like that made him pissed off.

"There's an alehouse! Finally, I can at least get something to drink!" He thought. 

He flew down to the ground and walked into the tavern. Unaware of himself, Raditz was getting weird looks as he walked inside. 

"You there, hit me with the strongest stuff you got!" He demanded.

"You sure about that?" The Bartender asked. 

“Please, I can handle your pathetic Earth alcoholic drinks." Raditz replied. He smirked in his own overconfidence.

"Alright, whatever you say pal." The bartender replied. The bartender didn’t really care; what happened in a bar usually stayed in the bar.

The bartender dug around for the drinks. He had found something that had...a lot of alcohol in it. It was meant for strong shots, and the bartender figured this would be gross without obviously making a mix with it.

The barkeeper handed Raditz his drink, and Raditz took a sip of the drink. He zoned out, and meanwhile a young blonde erupted into the room. She had two shotguns, one in each hand, and everyone panicked except Raditz. 

Raditz continued drinking his drink, only thinking about how awful it tasted, but he was just trying to get himself at least buzzed.  _ “It doesn’t...taste that great, but It’ll suffice for now.” _

"Alright Y’all better listen up!” The blonde shouted. “You’d better give me all your valuables and money or we’re gonna have some issues.” She walked around collecting people’s stuff and threatening them. Some people begged for her mercy, but she didn’t care. She was cruel and merciless.

When she walked up to Raditz however, he was unnerved. It was as if she was never there for Raditz. This made the young blonde increasingly furiated.

"Hey you! Give me your money!" The blonde yelled. He ignored her again; she growled furiously. Raditz was able to tune her out for the moment, but of course she persisted on getting him to “cooperate”.

She got louder, “Hey You! You better listen to me, you got it?!” She yelled once again. He ignored her, and she became even more infuriated than before. “Give me your stuff or else! I got two guns right here!” He still ignored her. 

"Are you stupid or somethin’? Do you have a death wish!? Give me your money or I'll shoot!" She shouted. The young blonde never once had an issue like this before; most people would cooperate right away. Sure she’d have a few heroics once in a while or brave fighters, but they always ended up in the same situation as the rest. Raditz took a deep breath and huffed. He stood up with a blank, intimidating looking face.

"Listen here, Earthling, I've conquered dozens and dozens of planets with beings who can snap the simple likes of you just by looking! They could end anyone on this planet with great ease!

Though ever since I've gotten on this backwater planet, I've been met with the most disgusting ways of living and the most intolerant people. You better not bug me again" He snarled. 

She was really getting on his last nerves. This didn’t scare her at all; nothing could intimidate her.

Raditz sat back down on his seat, and for a second it seemed she had listened, but instead she got angry. She didn’t believe a single word he said and thought he was insane or something.

"I don't care what wacko world you think you're living in punk! You better listen to me or I’ll shoot!" She screamed. 

Raditz became furious with unending rage. He stood up again and bent both guns in half. Afterwards he sat back down in hopes she'd shut up. The young blonde dropped her jaw and became only further pissed off.

"You bent my guns in half! What the hell!" She yelled. He tried ignoring her once again. "You're gonna pay for that punk!" The young blonde threw her fist at the Saiyan, but he quickly turned and caught it. Raditz was thinking about killing her, but then a much greater idea dawned on him.

"You know what, I've been really stressed, so I could use some relief; after all you’re quite a decent looking earthling." Raditz grinned. He gripped her wrist just slightly tight and flew out of the bar area, leaving the customers and bartender in shock. When he flew, the sack of valuables and money fell out of her hands and back on to the ground.

"D-Did he just....fly?" A random customer asked. 

"I don't know," another replied. 

"I think I'm going to take a vacation," the bartender whispered to himself.

Raditz looked around for a dark back alley. It was quite difficult though; she wouldn't stop struggling.

"L-Let me go you monster!" She screamed loudly. The blonde was filled with panic.

"Shush, now let's be quiet. We don't want anyone else to hear us. " Raditz said quietly. He had this smile that just seemed so wrong. It was quite obvious to what he was thinking, but that smile was …. creepy.

To be continued...


	3. A Lowly Saiyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Raditz had forcefully taken the dashing blonde, will he succeed in what he was doing or will help arrive? I have no clue, find out!

Reformed Saiyans

Chapter Three: A Lowly Saiyan

"Ah, here we go, this cave shall do nicely," he told himself as the blonde woman continued to struggle. "What is your name?" Raditz asked.

"It's Launch, now let me go!" She yelled. 

_Who would give such a name as Launch? That's....strange,_ he thought to himself. Raditz pushed her up against the wall and leaned in real close. 

"Stop!" She screamed. The young blonde pushed her arms against Raditz’s chest, but nothing worked. The only thing she did was kick dirt up making her sneeze.

Once she had sneezed, her hair turned completely dark blue, and her personality was completely different.

“W-What happened? Where’s the blonde woman?” Raditz asked out of confusion. He leaned away from her waiting for an answer.

"I-I'm Launch, W-Who are you?! W-Where am I?" She shouted. The now blue haired young woman began panicking with no idea how she got out here.

Raditz was startled but shrugged it off. He was more than smart enough to put two and two together. _Strange, She seems to have a bit of a personality disorder. Stranger, her hair changes color. If we had someone like that on our Planet they’d be long dead because of liability reasons,_ he thought to himself.

Launch waited for an answer but no answer was given; the only thing that Raditz did in response was put back a huge wicked grin on his face. He continued to lean in, making Launch scream to high heaven. However, Raditz was stopped by hearing a familiar voice….

Elsewhere, about two hours ago.

"Come on, Nimbus! Faster!" Goku shouted. The yellow cloud burst itself with speed and quickly landed itself on the tower.

"Goku?" Korin asked. Korin was a white talking cat, something that was actually common to see. He was never surprised to see Goku but for him to have his child and wife with him was a bit unexpected.

"I need a senzu bean quickly!” Goku said. He got off his yellow cloud with Gohan and placed Chichi on the ground of the tower.

With no question, Korin handed Goku the bean, and he put it in Chichi’s mouth. Just like that, Chichi’s injuries healed with ease. She awoke for a second before falling back to sleep.

"Phew!" Goku sighed with great relief. 

"So, what happened anyway, Goku?" Korin asked out of curiosity. 

Goku inhaled, “Well...you’ve been watching what’s been going on right?” He asked. Korin nodded in response. “Well there’s this guy, his name is Raditz…” Goku said. 

For about the next hour, Goku explained to Korin what happened, and afterwards left towards home. As he arrived home, Chichi put Gohan to bed and cleaned up the house. Goku thought that since it was late he’d head off to go find Raditz. 

Another hour passed and almost no luck for Goku to find his brother. 

"Gaah, Why can’t he just get along with us?" Goku pouted frustratedly. Out of nowhere, he heard a loud familiar scream. 

"Wha-What's that?!" He shouted. Goku shot his head from side to side looking for the direction it came from. He heard it again, and now he could hear Launch’s scream. He saw a dark cave and followed the signature quickly into it. There he could see both Launch, a familiar friend, and his brother Raditz.

“Raditz stop!” Goku yelled.

Raditz instinctively stopped at the last second. " _Not him again!"_ He growled in thought. 

"G-Goku?!" Launch gasped. She turned her head to Goku and smiled, hoping that he could save her. 

"Let her go, Raditz!" Goku demanded. Raditz growled and hesitantly released his grip from her. He backed away and turned to his brother.

"Why must you always ruin my fun?!" Raditz snarled. 

“Fun?” Goku said. “What you’re doing is wrong Raditz!” Goku gave him a stern look, a familiar stern look. It reminded Raditz of his own Father again, and he couldn’t shake that feeling. It was so familiar.

"I'm sick of you always bossing me around!" Raditz yelled. "I'm going to end this now!" 

In the blink of an eye, Raditz darted himself to Goku. Goku had no time to react and moved his arms in front of him to block Raditz. Goku plummeted backwards and regained his balance immediately afterwards.

Goku kicked the dirt as he landed back onto the ground. Raditz flew in closer and aimed with his fist for Goku's face, but he jumped out of the way. Goku fired a yellow blast at Raditz and gained distance quickly.

Goku dashed away as far as he could and flew up in the air. 

“Come on, Raditz! There’s more at stake right now than this!” Goku shouted. 

Raditz growled, “I don’t care! I’ve had enough of you!” he yelled. Raditz pushed his feet against the ground and jumped high in the air. He pulled his fist back and hurled it into Goku’s gut. The air was pushed out of Goku’s lungs. While he was stunned, Raditz threw his fist up against Goku’s chin, and then he clenched his fists together. Raditz slammed his two connected fists against Goku’s face. 

Goku plummeted to the ground and generated a small hole shaped like himself. He quickly stood back up but bled a minor amount on various parts of his body. Goku’s clothes were becoming tattered, and he had to finish this quicker. 

“Not so tough, are you now brother?!” Raditz yelled.

Goku smiled in response. He fired several ki blasts at Raditz, who blocked all of them. This generated a ton of smoke, blinding Raditz. _He can’t sense ki yet; I’ll use that to my advantage,_ Goku thought hastily. 

He flew up to Raditz and went behind him. Goku threw his leg towards Raditz, who expected Goku to do something like this. The only thing he didn’t expect was Goku dodging at the last second so Raditz couldn’t grab him. Raditz tried to move away from the dust, but by then Goku had landed a direct hit on Raditz’s back. 

Raditz fell towards the ground and stopped himself mid way. 

_No!_ He shouted in his mind. _I refuse to let him be stronger than me. I refuse to back down!_

Raditz collected purple energy spheres in both of his hands and fired repetitively at Goku. Goku dodged each attack, left, left, right, right, up, down, up, and down. Goku counteracted and fired a wave of yellow energy. Raditz moved to the side and charged after Goku.

Raditz neared Goku and swung his knee from the side towards Goku’s gut, but Goku’s fist reached Raditz’s stomach first. Raditz wheezed, and Goku swung his fist into Raditz’s right cheek. Goku backed away and gained a little distance to ask a question.

“Why are we fighting, Raditz?” Goku asked. “You said it yourself, we’re brothers! We shouldn’t be fighting!” 

“We may be blood-bound, but you’re no brother of mine!” Raditz yelled. “A brother of mine wouldn’t subdue himself to such a mockable life!”

“You might be willing to do that, but I won’t!” Raditz stated.

“If you didn’t want to, you could’ve left!” Goku replied. “I was being nice letting you stay with us. So that we could train and defeat the other Saiyans!” 

“You’re really that naive? That you actually think we can get that strong?” Raditz said. He chuckled and shook his head disappointedly. “I don’t know what world you live in, but it’s unrealistic!” 

“It’s not unrealistic! You just need to have a little faith!” Goku responded. Raditz scoffed and rushed after Goku. He hurled his fist at Goku, creating swirling winds around his hand and wrist. Goku caught the fist and pulled Raditz forward. Goku shot his fist into Raditz’s gut. Raditz resisted the pain and gripped Goku’s wrist. He swung downward with Goku’s wrist on his hand until they reached the ground. 

Goku’s body slammed against the ground and broke chunks of earth. Raditz flipped backwards and prepared two purple ki orbs in his hand. 

“This ends now!” He shouted. He collected all of the energy from his whole body; the sparklets went down to his hands and out his palm. Goku stood back up and groaned in pain. He took a stance and pulled his two hands to his hip.

“Kamehame!” Goku shouted. Blue energy collected itself from the rest of Goku’s body and in between Goku’s two hands. It glared as it finished itself, ready to be shot forward.

Raditz spun his hands until they met halfway diagonally. 

The two fighters sync shouted their moves. 

“HA!” 

“SHINING FRIDAY!”

Raditz’s Shining Friday attack and Goku’s Kamehameha wave collided together in a bright flash. Goku’s energy slowly began to consume Raditz’s Shining Friday. Raditz put everything he had into his blast, every little bit of energy. 

_“I...I can’t give up…”_ Raditz thought. He became frustrated, and no matter how much he put into it, nothing happened. Raditz then became dizzy, and his vision blurred. Goku’s blast started consuming Raditz’s blast faster and faster.

He saw flashing images of his Father once again, “F-Father?” He muttered. The Kamehameha wave consumed Raditz’s blast and neared Raditz. Raditz opened his mouth and knew he couldn’t escape. The Blast hit Raditz and almost obliterated him. Raditz managed to survive, though, but he was unconscious. 

Goku sighed. “Hey, Launch, It’s okay to come out now!” He shouted.

Launch walked out and let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much Goku!” She shouted. Launch hugged her friend as a thank you. 

“Yeah, no problem.” Goku smiled. 

“What’re you going to do with him now?” Launch asked. 

Goku looked back at his brother and then Launch. “I’m not sure, but I can’t leave him here. So I guess I’ll just bring him back to my house.” He answered.

Launch frowned. Goku seemed a bit worried, but then she quickly smiled right after. “I know! How about in the morning, I make everyone a big breakfast? Like old times!” She said

Goku became excited, “That’d be great!” He replied. “But where will you stay for the night? We’re a bit full.” 

“It’ll be fine, just give me your address,” Launch said.

“Address?” Goku asked. He tilted his head in confusion.

Launch frowned; she wasn’t sure how to explain it to Goku. 

Goku waved his hand, “Nah! Don’t worry about it, I can just come pick you up! There’s the village nearby; you can probably find somewhere to sleep there!” He said cheerfully. 

“Great idea!” She replied. 

Goku took Launch over to the village, and she looked for shelter for the night. Then Goku returned to the battlefield. He was exhausted and picked Raditz up. Goku got what was the last two senzus available from Korin and gave one to himself. The other was given to Raditz, who was still unconscious but fully restored. 

Goku later returned home and placed his brother on the couch with a pillow. 

“Sorry, Chi…” He apologised. “I didn’t expect for any of this to happen.” 

“It’s okay, Goku.” Chichi sighed. “Just promise me one thing.” 

Goku tilted his head. “What?” He asked.

“Don’t let this happen if Gohan ends up with any siblings.” She answered.

Goku nodded and gave a thumbs up. “Not a problem.” He smiled.

Goku washed up before he went to bed and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning…

Goku told Chichi how Launch was gonna make breakfast for everyone. Chichi thought about how nice it would be to have someone else do it for a change. She was quite exhausted from everything lately. 

Raditz woke up and felt odd. He wasn’t angry, but he certainly wasn’t guilty, and still felt exhausted from yesterday. Without saying a word, he walked into the shower. There was a pile of fresh clean clothes and a note. 

The Note said “For Raditz.”

There was a fresh towel hanging on the towel rack, too. Raditz turned the faucet on and became a bit surprised. _“Wait...I’m confused...is this thing a Bath or a Shower?!”_ He thought to himself. He looked around and saw a little thing on the faucet. 

_“Hmm, maybe this is what I’m looking for.”_ He lifted the thing up carefully, and the shower turned on. Raditz turned the temperature to the maximum heat he could. Raditz stripped himself of his clothes and then entered the shower. He spent a considerable time thinking deeply.

 _Why was I imagining my father?_ he wondered. _I know Kakarotto reminds me of him, but, that time...it was different. Is my Father trying to tell me something?_

After what seemed like forever, he got out. Raditz slipped the new clothes on, and they had fit him perfectly except for the boots which were just a smidgen too big. 

_What an odd sense of fashion._

Raditz walked outside, and sat down at the table awaiting today’s meal. Neither he nor Goku felt awkward at all. In fact, it was like Raditz had forgotten what happened yesterday, though Chichi was clearly feeling uncomfortable. Gohan was still scared from yesterday and made sure to sit next to his father. 

“I’ve convinced Chichi to let us train Gohan, but only if he’s finished studying.” Goku stated. 

"Good, then we can start later." Raditz replied. 

Goku tapped his fingers, and Raditz shot him a confused look. Goku nodded towards the other two, but Raditz shrugged once again.

“Raditz, you should apologize.” Goku said. Raditz looked at him, expecting some kind of laugh or joke. When Raditz realized Goku wasn’t joking, he took a quick breath and then busted out laughing.

"BAHAHAHA! You can’t be serious!” He shouted. “A Saiyan Warrior, apologise?” He asked. 

Goku’s face became stern again. “Come on, Raditz.” He replied.

Raditz snickered, “Ha! Now why on Earth would I do such a pathetic thing?” He asked.

“Why? You hurt Chichi, was rude to Gohan, and you hurt Launch!” Goku answered. 

Raditz sighed and slapped his forehead. “Fine, if that’s what it’ll take to get off my back, then so be it!” He replied.

Raditz stood up and inhaled. “Wait..a second, that gal with the split personality disorder is here?” Raditz asked. 

“Yes, why?” Goku asked.

Raditz sighed again, “Nothing nevermind.” 

_“Well that’s the first.”_ Raditz thought to himself. 

Raditz attempted to say the words, but every time he tried he couldn’t. He felt horrible saying those words; he wanted to die. The only thing that he was filled with was humiliation. _“I am so glad, Nappa and Vegeta aren’t here.”_

He gulped and quickly and quietly spat out, “I apologise.” 

However, no one could hear it. He was way too quiet

He turned to them and gulped loudly. With his eyes close and his head tilted up, he stated, "I apologise.”Raditz felt embarrassed and irritated. 

"That's not a real apology; you knew what I meant." Goku pointed out. 

Raditz grumbled. “Fine…”

The man opened his eyes and looked directly at the two. Once again, he gulped and said "Sorry..." He exhaled and was finally glad to have that done and over with. His pride felt a little demolished, but it was nothing he couldn’t recover from. Gohan was happy with the apology, but Chichi...seemed steamed still. 

"W-What! Come on, I apologised, what more do you want from me!" Raditz shouted. He felt unhappy and unsatisfied. He did exactly as he was told, but only a child was happy with something that took a lot for him to do. Chichi just turned her head away and continued with ignoring him.

“Just leave it be, Raditz. You did what you had to. She’ll come around.” Goku said.

"Tch! Fine whatever," Raditz growled. 

After a few hours, Gohan was done with breakfast and studying. Goku put Gohan in a smaller version of his gi, and it fit easily. He also suggested to Raditz to have something similar since it was better to fight in. 

Raditz looked at Goku with disgust, “No thanks, Brother, I’m fine,” he said. He really would rather fight in the Earthling fashion rather than what Goku was wearing.

“So what’s your plan? Any ideas you got on how to start the boy?” Raditz asked.

"Uhm, I dunno. I’ve never trained anyone before, I’m usually the one training.” Goku answered

Raditz slapped his forehead. “Luckily, I’ve anticipated this. I’ve already came up with several ideas, and the first is to see how much potential he’s got.” Raditz stated.

"Stand back.” Raditz said. Raditz picked up Gohan, and before Goku could figure out what he was doing, Raditz threw the boy towards the mountain.

"R-Raditz! What are you thinking?!” He shouted in panic. 

Gohan screamed and cried, “Daddy!” He wailed. He struggled to stop himself, and as he neared the mountain, something inside him unleashed. A white aura enveloped the boy, and the mountain was obliterated. Dust appeared and then quickly dissipated. They were left with a Gohan sitting on the ground visibly confused. 

Once Gohan saw his father he ran to him and cried. 

“Raditz, What the hell!” Goku yelled.

"Did you not see what happened? He destroyed a mountain in the blink of an eye!" Raditz shouted. "He has great potential, and we only have to teach him how to use it!" 

“We could’ve found a different way to figure that out!” Goku replied. He sighed, “Look Raditz, if we’re gonna do this, we can’t be doing it in a way that’ll cause him to get severely hurt.” 

“What if that was the only way to unleash his potential?” Raditz asked.

“Then I guess we won’t train him. Besides, I’m sure If we just push him hard enough, we won’t have to,” Goku answered.

Raditz grunted. “Fine, we’ll do it your way for now…” He said.

The next two months continued with intense training. It took a lot of patience with Gohan to get the young boy to actually get things done. He constantly got frustrated and threw several fits. Over time, though, it became easier and easier. Goku didn’t exactly like the way Raditz would train Gohan. So he made sure to be there the whole time.

To be continued...

Updates every Saturdays

Power Levels:

Raditz: 1,700 | Post 2 Months: 2,400

Goku: 2,100 | Post 2 Months: 2,700

Gohan: 10 | Post 2 Months: 508


	4. Raditz, The Runt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place many years ago, we see the Story of when Raditz was a child and how his planet was destroyed.

Age 735, Planet Vegeta. 

A dirt and bruise-covered Raditz limped home with a huge grin on his face. As he walked towards the entrance of his home, his father, Bardock, walked out with a serious look on his face. 

"Hey Dad!" Raditz smiled. "I kicked Jikama's butt!" He said. 

Bardock looked to his son and opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when his scouter received a transmission. He accepted it and walked off, completely forgetting about his son.

"What's the emergency, Borgos?" Bardock asked.

Raditz frowned and walked into his house. His mother had been making dinner, and the smell had lingered around. He followed the smell to the kitchen, and his mother widened her eyes as she saw her son.

"What happened to you?!" she shouted. Raditz's mother freaked and started panicking. "You're covered in scratches and bruises!"

"Ma, I'm fine!" Raditz said. His mother, however, did not listen and immediately grabbed their first aid supplies and started cleaning him up. "C'mon Mom! I said I was fine!" he protested.

"Fine?!" She yelled. "You were limping!" 

Raditz crossed his arms and sat waiting for her to be done. 

"What were you even doing that got you messed up like this?!" Raditz's mother asked loudly. 

"Jikama was bossing us around and telling us to do stuff, but he wouldn't even help!" Raditz said, raising his voice. "SOOOO... I called him out, and he didn't like that! He started attacking me, and I fought back!" Raditz explained. "And I won!" He smiled.

Raditz's Mother clenched her fist angrily and then slapped Raditz. 

"Ouch!" Raditz whimpered. "What was that for?!" The boy frowned and rubbed his face where he had been slapped. 

"What were you thinking?!" she yelled. "I've told you many times not to get into a fight! It's not like I can just take you to the medical chambers! You know those are for only real warriors!" she snarled. Raditz's mother folded her arms with intense rage.

"But Mom! I was fine! And besides, I will be a real warrior!" Raditz replied cheerfully. He grinned at the thought.

Raditz's Mother sighed. "Someday you will, but for now you need a bath." She smiled. 

Raditz dropped his jaw, "What?! I'm not taking any bath! I'm a Saiyan Warrior! We don't take baths!" He said. The boy crossed his arms and refused the suggestion. 

"Well, I guess you don't get dinner. I don't let dirty kids eat at my dinner table." She raised her shoulders. 

Raditz wanted to protest but was forced into defeat. How was he supposed to resist all that good smelling, delectable food? The boy reluctantly walked into the bathroom and took his bath as he was told. 

As the two enjoyed the dinner, a knock had occured at the door. It was loud and sounded urgent. 

"Who's that Mom?" Raditz asked. 

His mother furrowed her brow. "I don't know," she replied. The woman walked over to the door and found one of Bardock's comrades. It was Tora, Bardock's best friend, and the sub leader of his group. 

"Oh, Tora, it's you!" she said, gasping a bit.

"Hey Gine, I just wanted to let you know Bardock overdid it again," Tora replied. 

"Again?" She asked. 

"Yeah, He'll be staying in the rejuv chamber for a few days," Tora answered. 

"I don't know why I'm surprised. Sometimes I wonder about him." She sighed. "It’s like he cares more about his missions than us." 

Tora waved his hand, "Nah, that's not true at all. You may not be around to see it, but you’re all he talks about nowadays," he said reassuringly.

"Really?" She eyed him to make sure he wasn't lying.

"Yes, It drives Fasha up the wall and sometimes the rest of us, too. I mean, a Saiyan who actually cares about his family is pretty rare and hard to believe, but he really does," Tora answered. 

"Oh..." Gine said, sounding a bit surprised. "Why did he send you specifically anyways, though? He could've sent anyone else," she wondered.

"Well, I mean, if you think about it, Borgos and Shugesh would've probably invited themselves in without warning. I don't think Fasha would really want to be here at all anyways; you know how she is. Taro is busy keeping things in check, like supplies for our next mission, and Leek is doing something he won't really tell anyone about," Tora answered. "I was a bit free for the moment, and I did owe Bardock one from earlier." 

"I guess that makes sense." Gine shrugged. 

"Anyways, I should head back; we're way behind on paperwork for our missions. If no one gets it done, it's gonna stack up like crazy, and we'll most likely be discharged." Tora said. 

"Okay, well bye. Thanks for the chat," she replied, waving goodbye. 

Gine walked back into the house and to the dining room. Before she could continue eating, she was interrupted by Raditz. 

"Hey Mom, who was that?" He asked.

"Oh, that was just one of your father's comrades," Gine replied. 

"One of Dad's comrades? What was he doing here?" Raditz asked curiously.

"Your Dad overdid it on his mission again; he'll be staying in the medical chamber for a few days," She answered.

"Seems like that's all he ever does," Raditz mumbled. 

Gine sighed deeply; what was she supposed to say? It did feel that way. Even if what Tora said was true, it didn't make her feel that much better. She really wished there was something she could do.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Age 737

"Hey Vegeta, shouldn't we head back? It says for everyone to return; you are the prince after all," Raditz asked.

"Nah, We'll just pretend we didn't hear it," the Prince answered. 

Raditz slumped his shoulders and went along with it. They continued their mission on Planet Xon, slaying the planet’s inhabitants. It was tough and a pain in the butt; Xonans were known for their resilient techniques and will. They had a moderate power level, good enough to be stronger than a majority of the Frieza Force, but they had their own way of doing things. They would not submit to Frieza's tyranny.

Frieza was infuriated and had sent out the young prince and his crew to take care of the planet personally. They had almost completely wiped it out within the first day. Of course, there were more tricky ones to deal with, but, for the most part, the inhabitants of Xon are quite easy to handle.

"Hey Nappa, I think we're done here!" Prince Vegeta shouted to his instructor. 

Nappa turned to the Prince. "Vegeta, I see that you are eager to leave already, but Frieza's instructions are clear." 

Vegeta sternly looked at Nappa straight in the eye "Are you disobeying your prince?" he asked. 

Nappa gulped. "No, I was merely just following Frieza's order, Your Majesty." He answered.

"Your loyalty lies to me first ,you got that?" Vegeta said. 

"I'm sorry Vegeta; I was just considering the fact that he might send you to Zarbon and Dodoria again," Nappa replied. "You do remember what happened last time, right?" he asked.

Vegeta shuddered at the thought. Him remembering it was painful, made him feel uneasy, the two loyal Henchmen of Frieza had broken down the once young Saiyan to a point of oblivion. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Nappa was right.

"Of course I remember..." Vegeta growled. "Fine, We'll give the search for another hour." He sighed.

An hour had passed, and there was no sign of any life. Nappa received a signal from Frieza's ship on his scouter and accepted it. He walked off a bit from the group and talked to the one who had sent the signal. 

A few minutes later he came back to the others and was asked by Prince Vegeta, "Who was that, Nappa?"

"It was Lord Frieza." Nappa answered. Everyone looked surprised except Nappa, who seemed worried. "He said it was urgent and that he wanted to see all of us in his room as soon as possible."

"Why does he want all of us?" Prince Vegeta asked. He became...a bit suspicious. Frieza had never asked for all of them at once before. "Surely he meant not at all at once?" 

Nappa shook his head, and Vegeta became more surprised when Nappa replied, "I couldn't believe it myself..."

Nappa pointed to his scouter and motioned for everyone to make sure they were turned off. Everyone did that exact thing, and Nappa continued. "I think Lord Frieza is up to something.".

"I think so too," Prince Vegeta agreed.

Raditz furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you guys sure? Frieza could just be rewarding us for our hard work." 

"No, that wouldn't make any sense; we haven't really actually done that much. Frieza always prefers to talk to us one at a time. For him to just call all the Saiyans over to the planet, and then an hour later to ask for all of us at once... Something's clearly off," Tuce stated. He rubbed his chin in thought, wondering what could be up.

"I agree. If Frieza really wanted to talk to us all at once, he'd do it through our scouters. But for talking each one of us on his ship, he'd prefer individuals, or just the captain, and he’d tell it to the rest of us. He always has something that he wants specifically to talk to one of us about. It's....extremely suspicious," Nappa replied. Nappa sighed. "Turn your scouters back on. I'll let him know we're coming, but keep an eye out for anything suspicious," he ordered. The others proceeded as told.

They lifted off from their pods and into the sky towards Frieza's ship. It was a three day trip, but it wasn't very long as compared to a usual journey. As they arrived, it was late, and Frieza was asleep. The four were escorted to a small cabin on the ship with two bunk beds. Prince Vegeta was irritated with having to share a room with three others, or, as would call them, "peasants".

"I'm sorry Sir, but this is all that is available right now," the escort replied. 

Vegeta grunted angrily. "Whatever." The boy climbed up to one of the bunk beds. 

"Could I get you guys anything? Some food or drinks maybe?" The man asked. 

"Nope, now begone," Vegeta said rudely. He waved his hand at the man, trying to shoo him away.

Raditz dropped his jaw."What!? I'm starving!". "If you don't want anything that's fine, but I'm not going to sit here and let my stomach rumble." He growled. 

Vegeta scoffed in response. 

The slightly older boy began to describe what he wanted to fill his roaring hunger. It was quite...a mouthful. 

"Anything else? Like maybe something besides food? I could get you some warmer blankets or maybe a fan if it's too hot," he suggested. 

Nappa waved his hand. "No we're good." He replied.

"Ok, I'll bring back everything you asked and maybe a table for all that." He chuckled.

The others walked fully into the room and shut the door behind him. 

"Took you long enough; you know this isn’t some kind of bed and breakfast, right?" Prince Vegeta asked impatiently. 

"Well sorry, I haven't eaten anything good in, like, weeks!" Raditz answered. He climbed up on the opposing top bunk and crossed his arms as he laid in the bed. 

Vegeta scoffed again, "Whatever, as long as you stay away from me. I've seen the way you eat." The thought of Raditz eating made Vegeta a bit nauseated. 

"What's wrong with the way I eat?!" Raditz asked. He sat up and crossed his arms angrily.

"You have no manners! And you let the grease get all over your hands," Prince Vegeta answered. 

"Manners? I have plenty of manners! What makes you think yer so proper?" Raditz responded. 

"I keep my mouth closed and actually use the damn napkin for what it's for!" Vegeta shouted. 

"Eh, that takes too much time; you'd be better off just doing it the quicker way." The older boy slumped his shoulders.

"No, I like my hands clean before I brutally watch the demise of my enemies thank you." Vegeta stated. 

"Quiet you two!" Tuce shouted. "I hear something." 

"Quiet!? I'm the Prince!" Vegeta paused. 

"And as long as I’m one of your current guardians. You’ll do as I say!" Tuce replied. 

"I could end your life right now for talking to me that way!" The Prince snarled. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Tuce said. 

Prince Vegeta turned his head slightly. "Why not? Are you afraid of dying?" He grinned evilly.

"No, but I know if you even do something to hurt me, the king and queen will surely have you grounded for several months on end. You won't be allowed to do anything, no missions, no fighting, just you and that bedroom." Tuce smirked. 

Vegeta opened his mouth to protest, but there was nothing he could say or do. He was beaten at his own game. He clenched his fists and turned around.

Raditz was a bit shocked. "Ooh! You just got shut down!" He laughed. Vegeta threw his pillow at Raditz in response. The slightly older boy rubbed his face in pain and threw the pillow off his bed as he laid back down. 

"Did you hear about what happened to Planet Vegeta?" one soldier said.

"Yeah, nuts isn't it? For it to be destroyed by a meteor collision!" another soldier replied.

Tuce dropped his jaw in shock. He was extremely surprised and wouldn't believe it. He was about to storm up to the two and kill them for spreading by lies until they said something that piqued his interest more.

"Kinda suspicious too though; it was on the same day Frieza called all of the Saiyans there. I'd almost think he did it." The first soldier laughed.

The other soldier widened his eyes and waved his hands around, whispering, "Woah! You can't say those things about Lord Frieza; you know what he would do!" 

The first soldier rubbed the back of his head, "Oh yeah huh, I guess I got too careless." He smiled. 

Tuce thought to himself,  _ "It may not be best to tell the others right away. I don't need another tantrum from Prince Vegeta or for Nappa to go on some rampage. I think I'll wait til they've had a good night's rest."  _ The man stretched his arms and went to bed. He fell fast asleep, and meanwhile, Raditz continued to wait for his food.

It had been taking quite some time. The young boy decided to sneak off a bit; he tiptoed past the room and into the cafeteria. The cafeteria was a bit empty, but there were a few men there. They didn't have their scouters on at all, so it was safe to assume that he could go in the back. Or so he thought. As he crawled into the kitchen, he was caught by the guy who had escorted them to their room.

Raditz's heart raced, and he almost freaked out before being asked a question by his....oddly monotone voice.

"What are you doing here young one?" the escort asked.

"Ah sorry, I was just, uh, looking for you to find out when the food was ready." Raditz chuckled nervously. He stood up and wiped the dirt off himself.

"My apologies. I was just coming to bring it to you. Would you like it in the room, or shall I serve it to you on the tables here in the cafeteria?" He asked.

"The cafeteria is fine," Raditz answered. The man placed everything Raditz had asked for onto the table and left. He had two huge remaining jugs of water on his service cart, and he took it to their room. Raditz finished his food in a matter of minutes, along with his drinks, and wiped himself off before heading back to the room. 

He climbed up on the bunk bed and fell fast asleep. The night had gone and morning had come. The other three were gone, which meant they must've been getting breakfast. Raditz could smell that food a mile away. He arrived to look for his group and saw the prince at the far end of the other table. 

_ "Typical"  _ Raditz scoffed. He got himself breakfast from the self-serve and continued to eat. After everyone was done, they were called by Frieza to come to his room immediately. 

The four walked in the room and properly knelt before the tyrant. Frieza motioned for them to stand up so he could talk to them face to face. They obeyed his command and instantly stood up. 

"It has come to my attention that there have been some certain rumors going around in my ship." Frieza spoke as he tapped his seat repetitively. "Rumors involving Planet Vegeta." He added.

The group became curious and confused. "What do you mean by rumors, my lord?" Tuce asked. 

"Well, I wouldn't really consider them rumors, ‘cause they are true, but it hasn't been officially confirmed yet," Frieza answered.

Prince Vegeta began to become suspicious as he glanced at the tyrant's eyes. He didn't like where this was going, and he could feel his gut twisting. 

"Planet Vegeta was destroyed by a meteor collision," Frieza stated. 

The four opened their mouths in shock. "N-No! That can't be!" Tuce yelled. He knew he heard it last night, but it was hard to believe. He had hoped it was just a dream. 

"I hate to break it to you, but what I say is true. Your homeworld, and most of the Saiyans that were there, are gone. The king and queen too," Frieza said. 

"W-What?! But...It can't be destroyed! We were just there about a week ago!" Raditz whined. 

"It must be hard to swallow, but I assure you. I even had my scientists find the cause of it to be a giant meteor," Lord Frieza stated. 

Tuce remembered what he heard last night and remembered when Frieza had called all of the Saiyans to their planet.  _ LIAR! HE'S LYING! _

He clenched his fists angrily. "YOU LIAR," Tuce called out. In an instant Frieza had lifted his hand from his head, and Tuce tried to shoot a ki blast at the same time a death beam was shot at Tuce.

The Saiyan was shot in the heart, and his pupils faded as he died swiftly. Frieza growled, "How dare you attack me in my own ship!" 

Nappa was enraged and wanted to do the same, but after that, his senses instantly returned. 

Raditz, still in shock, began to have his thoughts go rampant. He then realized what Tuce had just realized. "You...did..it.." He said quietly. Everyone turned their attention to Raditz. 

"What are you talking about boy?" Frieza asked.

"You...You destroyed our entire planet!" Raditz called out. "That's why you called everyone to the planet! So you could kill-.." Raditz yelled. He was interrupted by a chop from the prince directly at his throat. Raditz could barely breathe and passed out. 

Frieza seemed angry, and Vegeta did the only rational thing, "Sorry Lord Frieza, I'll make sure this...pest won't lash out or make any assumptions like that again. I'll have him quickly dealt with like I should've with Tuce." He knelt down. 

Frieza's rage diminished and relaxed back down. "Very well, just get him out of my sight. I need some time alone," He replied. 

Nappa lifted Raditz by throwing him across his shoulder and followed Vegeta to the medical room. "You know he was right," Nappa whispered.

"Yes, and if that's the case, we can't have him getting himself killed like Tuce. There are only three of us left now, and we must try to survive," Vegeta replied. 

Nappa sighed and clenched his right fist angrily.  _ "One of these days, I'll make Frieza pay." _

Nappa threw Raditz in the rejuvenation chamber, and the two went on their way. 

End of Chapter.

Power Levels: 

Prince Vegeta: 5,000

Nappa: 2,500

Raditz: 450

Bardock: 2,000

Gine: 50

Tuce: 2,200


	5. Battle Against Intense Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months pass since Raditz's arrival, and training is now getting intense!

Reformed Saiyans 

Chapter Five: Battle Against Intense Gravity

Two months have passed since Raditz's arrival. With Vegeta and Nappa on their way, will our Heroes become strong enough in time to defeat them, or will they all suffer a fate of peril and doom? Find out now!

For the first month of training, Gohan learned all of the basics of ki control and martial arts, easily mastering them throughout the month. In the second month, he began to learn more advanced techniques and abilities. 

Goku and Raditz had both been doing training of their own. Goku learned how to fly, and easily. Raditz had been further honing his Shining Friday technique and getting stronger along with his brother. The young boy, too, learned ki abilities such as flight, ki sense, ki suppression, and ki blast. 

"Gohan has been making great progress by the end of the year. He might even be as strong as I am now!" Goku said cheerfully. The two Saiyans were outside watching the young half-breed practice his form. 

"Ha!" He shouted as he threw several fists and kicks. 

"No, he needs to be stronger. In the fight against Vegeta and Nappa, it'll be only do or die. We can't risk him only being at that level," Raditz stated. 

Goku gave a confused look. "I only said that Chichi would let us train him, I didn't say anything about letting him fight," He replied. 

"W-What?!" Raditz shouted. He looked at Goku with furiously angry eyes.

"Why are you only telling me about this now?!" He growled. 

Goku shrugged. "I don't know," He responded. “I didn’t think it was necessary!”

Raditz grumbled and sighed. "I guess we'll have to sneak him out and take him with us anyways." Raditz groaned. 

"I don't know about that. I'm not sure if he'd be ready for such a big fight," Goku pointed out scratching his chin. 

"Trust me, he will be," Raditz reassured. "By the way, when is that chamber ready? The one the blue-haired woman is building?" He asked.

Goku's eyes lit up. "Oh that's right! I forgot about that. I guess we can go find out.". 

"Wait, you mean you don't have a sort of communication device to just ask her from the distance?" Raditz asked. 

"Well, we do have a phone, but Chichi only lets us use that for emergencies, so I guess we'll have to just fly there," Goku mentioned. 

"Whatever, let's just get going." Raditz grunted. “Get it done and over with.” 

"Okay! Come on Gohan!" Goku called. The boy ran over to his uncle and father obediently.

"What's going on?" He asked. 

"We’re going to go see a friend of mine, so come with us." Goku smiled.

"Okay!" The boy cheered joyfully. The four year old wasn't as fast as the other two, so Goku carried him along the way. They arrived in West City in about a few hours, and then to Capsule Corporation within minutes later.

"Here we go.” Goku said, knocking on the door as he did.

Goku waited for someone to answer with Raditz standing behind him. After about a few minutes finally someone had opened the door. 

"Oh hello Goku!" A man greeted. He was Bulma's father, Dr. Briefs. 

"Hiya Dr. Briefs!" Goku waved. "How's it been?"

"Good, what brings you here?" Dr. Briefs replied.

"I needed to talk to Bulma," Goku answered. 

"Oh okay, why don't you come in, and sit down, then I'll go get her?" Dr. Briefs replied. 

“Alright.” Goku said. He had a gleeful smile on his face, happy to wait patiently.

Dr. Briefs led them to the couch and then went to grab his daughter. The three were given some freshly heated tea by Panchy, who is Dr. Brief's wife. Raditz tapped his fingers out of impatience; he really didn't feel like waiting. Five minutes passed and the young blue-haired woman came into the room. 

"Hey Bulma!" Goku waved. 

"About time," Raditz commented rudely, and Bulma scoffed in response. 

"Hey Goku," she said.

Dr. Brief's daughter walked closer to the couch and handed the Earth Saiyan a capsule with a green ribbon. 

"Here ya go, a gravity room, just like you asked," Bulma stated

Raditz let his jaw drop and hang. Raditz expressed a confused look on his face. "That's it?! That tiny thing? How are we supposed to fit in there?!" Raditz yelled. "How do you expect anyone to fit in that?!"

_ "Ridiculous, This looks like some pill used for medicine not some kind of gravity room!"  _ Raditz thought in confusion.

"No the capsule is just for transportation; you can throw the capsule and it'll expand." Bulma explained. 

"That still doesn't make much sense but whatever." Raditz sighed.  _ "How does something the size of three big rooms fit in here?! That doesn't make sense at all"  _ He groaned in thought.

Raditz just decided to shrug it off and figure it out later; he was too eager to get out of here to bother.

"Alright, thanks Bulma!" Goku smiled. The three left on their way to return home. It took them another few hours; by then it was already long past lunch time, probably about a couple hours after in fact. 

The three fighters ate their late lunch before heading back out to start training.

"Thanks Chi! This really hits the spot!" Goku praised cheerfully. He layed back and patted on his stomach showing his fullness. "Alright! Let's go!" Goku got up from his seat with a big happy grin on his face and headed outside. 

Both Raditz and Gohan finished up their food and did the same. "So how does this thing work Kakarotto?" Raditz asked. 

Goku scratched his head,  _ “Hmm, telling him would be a bit of explanation. I’ll just show him” _ He smiled upon this thought. “Like this.”

He pressed the button on the capsule and made sure it was seeable. Goku threw the capsule in the air, and out came a giant circular pod. It was much bigger than the house on Mount Paozu. It was probably about four times bigger than Goku's house to be precise. 

_ “How odd! It's a lot like our storage balls we had back on Planet Vegeta _ Raditz thought with his widened eyes.”

The outside had a big Capsule Corp logo, and it was purely white with circular windows all around it. It had four stand legs to keep it up and stairs to enter the room. They all entered the place, and inside it was MASSIVE. The pod had red marble flooring and a cylinder shaped machine in the center and that was most likely the thing that shifted the gravity in there.

"Since we'll be training with the runt, we'll have to start out getting you two used to five times gravity. Don't want anyone ending up dead," the low class warrior pointed out. 

Goku gave a chuckle, "Heh, Yeah that would be pretty bad," he replied while scratching the back of his head. 

Raditz took a second to think.  _ Hmm, the brat still has his tail _ he noticed.  _ It’d best be removed before he gets out of control _ . 

"Get over here real quick runt," he said. 

The boy walked over to his Uncle with his head tilted. "What?" The young child asked. The man gripped onto his tail and immediately ripped it off. The half-breed was passed out for a few minutes. 

"W-What the heck, Raditz?!" Goku gasped.

”We don't need to take any risks right now. It's better that the boy doesn't have the tail," Raditz explained.

"I guess..." Goku sighed. He didn't realize what Raditz actually meant though. In his mind, Goku was assuming that it'd be risky for the boy to have a tail because it was kind of a weakness. He had no clue about the transformation that unfolds when staring into a full moon. Raditz turned back over to the machine and began entering the amount of gravity after Gohan woke back up.

"Let's see here," The long-maned Warrior muttered as he pressed several different buttons. The machine had a little display on it that currently read 0g, but once the older Saiyan pressed those buttons, it changed to 5g. 

Gohan and his father fell to the floor. 

"Ow!" Goku shouted. 

_ Hmm, maybe I should've let them take their weighted training clothes off first.... _ Raditz pondered. Raditz shook his head. _ Nah, that’d be too much time wasting. _

"Man, this is so heavy!" Goku said.

He was having a lot of trouble getting up but managed to after about a few minutes. 

"You two will have to get used to the gravity first before attempting anything else. I'll be way over there doing my own training," Raditz said. "Think you can handle it?" The older fighter asked with a taunting tone.

"Yahuh! If I can just try and run, after a while I should be fine!" Goku smiled excitedly. 

"I-I c-can't get up!" The half-breed whined. 

"You can do it Gohan, just gotta keep trying!" The boy's father cheered. 

_ Hmph, pathetic. My own nephew can't even withstand something as simple as a fifth of our homeworld.  _ Raditz grunted in thought. He walked away from the other two so they could continue adapting to the stronger gravity.

Goku was beginning to be able to walk around just fine after an hour, but Gohan was still struggling. He was getting very frustrated. 

"I can't get up!" he yelled. The child sat back down and pouted. The young half-breed crossed his arms and grumbled viciously.

"Come on Gohan, don't give up now! You're doing great, just keep at it. I promise you'll get better," his father cheered. Goku was really trying his best to keep his son motivated. 

Gohan looked at his smiling father and sighed. He stood up once again and began walking. 

"See there ya go!" His father smiled. 

"Why don't we take off your weights for now, It'll make it easier, at least until you get used to it, okay?" Goku asked. 

"Okay!" Gohan smiled. 

Gohan took off his blue undershirt, red wrist bands, and boots. Those all probably weighed about 20lbs in total, and after that the half-breed felt much lighter. It was still somewhat of a struggle but nowhere near as much as before. He chuckled as he jumped up for joy. He couldn't really jump at all, but it was something. 

The first two weeks had passed, both Goku and Gohan adapted to five times quickly.

"Now that you've two are able to do basic workout regiments in five times gravity, it's time to bump it up to ten times gravity," Raditz announced. 

"W-What?! But why?!" The young half-breed whined. 

"Don't complain, just do!" The older Saiyan hissed. Gohan frowned and really wanted to continue training in five times gravity a little longer. 

_ Tsk! I should really do something about that child's constant whimpering. A Saiyan should never be so soft, even half breeds! _ Raditz grumbled in thought. 

He pressed several buttons once again on the machine and the display changed to 10g. Gohan and Goku were being pushed down but at least this time they weren’t forced to the ground face down. This was their Saiyan core learning to adapt to gravity much easier now that they'd already experienced heavier gravity. 

Raditz went back over to his area he'd already been training at. His training regiment consisted of very violent workouts. He wouldn't stop to rest even for a minute. To make up for the fact that he couldn't go above 10g, the warrior wore weights that totaled in about 166lbs. This was the equivalent to doubling the amount of current gravity he was experiencing right now.

Using image training helped a lot so he wouldn't end up hitting the other two, not that he cared that much. He just didn't feel like getting yelled at by his own younger brother. It was especially good since it allowed for enhanced kiai capabilities. This allowed him to unleash his ki without any extreme leakage and to power up faster. 

Soon a total of three months had passed. Young Gohan and his father Goku mastered the 10g quickly, and Gohan was even able to use his weights. 

"Alright Gohan, come at me with your best!" Goku shouted. The young boy nodded in response. He charged towards his father and swung his leg towards the left side of Goku. 

Goku caught the boy's leg with ease and somewhat gently threw him away. Gohan almost immediately after rushed back and swung a barrage of attacks. Goku was blocking and evading each attack. Gohan was beginning to get more and more frustrated as he attacked his father. 

Goku was slightly confused on why this was. "Whoa, let's stop for a minute bud." He instructed. 

"Why?" The young half-breed asked, tilting his head in confusion. 

"Why are you getting frustrated like that?" Goku asked in response.

"Cause you keep dodging and blocking my attacks!" Gohan yelled. Once again he crossed arms and pouted. 

Goku wasn't really sure what to say; he scratched his head and looked up as he took a moment to think.

"Ya can't keep getting angry like that Gohan. If you keep getting frustrated at everything then you'll never be able to get better," Goku replied.

Gohan frowned and looked down at the floor. Goku sighed to himself and began to think once again. He smiled and lifted his finger as an idea dawned on him.

"You know, you’re a lot stronger than I was at your age." He pointed out. 

"Really?" Gohan asked. 

"Yeah! When I was your age, I'd be crushed in here!" Goku exclaimed joyfully. "So why don't you just keep at it okay? Don't worry about what you can't do." 

"Okay." Gohan responded. He stood back up and stopped pouting. 

Before they could continue, Raditz walked over and said "Come on runt, you're coming with me.". 

Gohan tilted his head in visible confusion, and Goku lifted his eyebrow out of curiosity. 

"What are you doing Raditz?" Goku asked. 

"I'm taking him camping, Saiyan style. Just me and him alone." Raditz answered. 

"W-Wait, I'd have to make sure that's okay with Chichi first." Goku said. 

"No time. Besides I highly doubt she'd let me take him for more than two days." Raditz pointed out.

"Well you can't just take him." Goku replied. The orange-gi donned fighter sighed. "You gotta at least tell me for how long you'll be taking him."

"For three months." Raditz replied, "This is gonna involve some...training along the way.”

Goku didn't really want to stop him, but he wasn't really sure if he wanted to hear Chichi yell at him right now. Not only that, but he knew how Raditz was really tough, and for someone gentle like Gohan it just seemed too much. 

"I don't know Raditz, I don't think it's a good idea to take him." Goku stated.

"That's okay, I wasn't asking for your permission." He grinned. Raditz grabbed Gohan and flew off.

"W-Wait! Raditz!" Goku shouted. However his older brother couldn't hear him; he had already been long gone.

"Aw man! What am I going to tell Chichi?" He said frustratedly.

"L-Let me go!" Gohan screamed as he struggled to escape his uncle's grip. 

"Sorry brat, but that isn't happening." Raditz responded. 

"Hmph!" Gohan pouted and crossed his arms as his Uncle carried him by gripping a part of his gi. 

Gohan knew there wasn't really anything he could do. He could try to escape, but his uncle would probably end up blocking any sort of exit away from the area they were heading to. So it was just best to follow along. 

The two arrived in a far-off place known as Break Wasteland. There they spent the night by a warm fire. "You better get some rest kid; you're going to need it for tomorrow," he ordered. 

"What's tomorrow?" The boy asked. 

"You'll find out then," Raditz answered. Gohan frowned in response; he wanted an actual answer. Not only that, but he also knew there’d be no point questioning further.

Even though he was in an uncomfortable spot, he laid down and attempted to fall asleep. It took quite some time but he did eventually fall asleep. 

To be continued.

Power Levels:

Raditz: 3,700(Post Three Months)

Goku: 3,200 (Post Three Months)

Gohan: 1,800 (Post Three Months)


	6. A Three Month Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan has to spend three months surviving the wilderness, will his Saiyan Instincts kick in? Or will he be done for?

The sun rose as morning came, Raditz cooked up what was to be the only breakfast Gohan will have made by someone else for a while. Gohan certainly didn’t like the smell, and didn’t like the taste. 

“This tastes gross.” He pouted. Raditz growled at the boy, with a harsh look. Gohan gulped and ate it anyway.

“This will be your last meal for a while runt, so you better eat up.” Raditz stated.

"W-What, b-but why!" Gohan whined.

"I’m sick of your soft attitude, so you’re going to camp the Saiyan way!” Raditz smirked. “You’ll be surviving alone for two months here in this place. “

“But what if I can’t survive?” Gohan replied with a whiney voice. 

“Well, then you don’t survive. That’s all there is to it.” Raditz shrugged. 

Gohan let his jaw hang, “B-But I c-can’t stay here all alone!” He complained. “Where’s Dad! He wouldn’t let you do this!” 

“I mean, you’re father didn’t stop me, so he must not care.” Raditz replied. Raditz wasn’t lying, Goku didn’t really try hard enough, but what was he gonna do. Raditz was partially right, Gohan wouldn’t stop getting frustrated too easily. Something definitely had to be done. 

"This sword was a souvenir from a planet I once visited as a child, I kept it as a collectible. You can use it to defend yourself." Raditz said. He placed the sword down with its sheath for Gohan. Raditz flew off before Gohan could even continue speaking.

"W-What?! B-But I don't know how to use a sword!" Gohan complained. He looked up in the sky and couldn’t find Raditz.

"Come back! Please! I can't stay out here alone!" He shouted. Gohan stood in place and bawled his eyes out. 

Raditz, who may have seemingly been far away, was still close enough that he could monitor Gohan’s progress. He could still hear the boy and his cries, it was irritating him immensely. 

_ “I can’t believe this! He’s at least half Saiyan and this is what he does when he’s alone? Stupid runt. I’m beginning to think he isn’t part Saiyan at all!”  _ Raditz growled in thought. A vein bulged at Raditz’s forehead as he tried to tune out Gohan’s constant crying.

Meanwhile....

"WHAT?!" Chichi screamed. "What do you mean he took Gohan! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?!" She roared. 

Goku bent slightly backwards and put his two hands in front of him trying to keep his angry wife from coming too close to him.

"You go right down there and get our son back!” Chi-chi yelled. “I’m not having him lose three months worth of studying just because his stupid so called Uncle wants to take him to some camping trip!” 

Goku gulped, "Okay okay!" He replied. “I’m sorry, I’ll go get him! I promise!” 

Goku flew off in a flash, and searched for Raditz's energy.  _ "Hmm..."  _ The Earth Saiyan had his eyes closed, as he concentrated on looking for his older brother's energy. "There!" He shouted. Goku opened his eyes and darted off to go find his brother.

He was a few hours away from Raditz, so Goku had to be quick.

One hour later...

"Finally, He's stopped crying, now I can get some peace and quiet." Raditz groaned. 

Gohan wandered for a while, wondering what to do. He was hungry, and dehydrated. He looked and searched around the landscape. Raditz followed him unbeknownst to the boy. Eventually, Gohan found a running river. 

Gohan scooped the water from the river and sipped it. “Ew! It tastes fishy!” He sobbed. Gohan pouted but drank it anyways cause he was smart enough to know it was the only water he could get. “I’m still hungry…” He muttered to himself. He sighed and looked at the river.

Gohan realized he could try and go fishing, but the water was too cold nor was he a great swimmer. Gohan eventually found a tree that was quite tall. On the tree were apples, he wondered if he could somehow climb up there. 

"Good, He's beginning to do something, rather than cry all day." Raditz said with a sigh of relief. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before, it would've saved us those other pain in the butt months of training."

Gohan put down his sword, and hopped on the tree. He put his nails into the tree’s bark, but when he did it made a whimper. 

“Ouch!” He shouted. “That hurt!” Gohan looked at his hand and noticed a splinter was in it. “Aww, now I got a splinter!” He said. Gohan let his tears come out once again and cried. 

_ “And it seems I have spoken too soon.” _ Raditz grumbled. 

A few minutes passed, and he finally stopped. He looked at his splinter and gulped. Gohan looked away as he pulled it out himself. “OW!” He screamed. Gohan looked at his hand, it bled a bit but that was it. The splinter was out of his hand and the pain quickly dissipated. He rubbed the tears of his eyes and rinsed off his hand before returning to the tree.

“How am I gonna get up there though?” He said. Gohan looked at his sword, and came up with an Idea. He grabbed his sword and stabbed it through the tree. He used it as leverage to climb to the top, and quickly got up to what seemed to be a tough strong branch.

He smiled, and grabbed an apple. “Yay!” He cheered. Gohan ate several apples until his stomach was full. As Gohan began to relax, the branch cracked, Gohan widened his eyes, “Uh oh.” He said. The branch broke off the tree and fell. Gohan jumped up and whelped. 

“Ouch Ouch Ouch!” He shouted. Gohan rubbed his back from the pain inflicted upon it. Gohan sighed, “Now what am I supposed to do?” He wondered. Gohan started wandering around the place, and about an hour later he heard something loud. 

Gohan tilted his head and looked towards the distance he couldn’t quite make out the image yet but he saw something big. It came closer and closer before he knew it, it was a big giant T-Rex. It was aiming for Gohan, and he ran as fast as he could. 

Gohan was barely escaping its mouth. The thing attempted to bite it several times, but he hopped just in time. 

“Somebody help!” He shouted. No one responded; he kept running away but then remembered about his weighted training clothes. He threw off the wrist bands and hopped out of his shoes. Gohan sped up, and outran the beast. Gohan found a cave that the T-Rex couldn’t get in, and the T-Rex eventually gave up. 

Gohan let a sigh of relief out and sat down. “Finally, It’s gone.” He said. 

“RAAAAWWWRRR” A loud growl echoed through the cave. Gohan turned his face to the direction of the sound, only to be faced with a big brown bear. 

“AAAHHHH!” Gohan screamed. He dashed out of the cave and quickly escaped the bear. Gohan hid in a nearby bush and panted heavily. Gohan attempted to relax again and sat up against a tree. He yawned and got himself comfy, so he could sleep, but a swarm of bees went after Gohan. Gohan panicked and ran once again, everything wanted to go after him today.

A little while later, and Goku was closing in.

Raditz felt his energy signature and became alerted.  _ “Damn it! What is he doing here?” _ Raditz grumbled. 

Goku landed softly on the ground and looked at his brother. He didn’t see Gohan and became visibly confused.

“Where’s Gohan” He asked.

“I told you we were taking a camping trip.” Raditz answered.

“Yeah, so shouldn’t he be with you?” Goku said.

Raditz looked at Goku with a baffled look. “No cause that’s not how it works. I just throw him in the wild to let him learn how to fend for himself.” Raditz replied.

“Wha-What?!” Goku gasped. “That’s not how camping works! You’re supposed to have a tent by the fire, and stuff!” 

Raditz looked at Goku thinking he was joking, but Goku’s face only showed seriousness. Raditz busted out and laughed. 

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve heard!” He said. “Camping is when you teach a child how to fend for themselves in the wild! So their primitive instincts can kick in, and then they learn how to channel it!” 

“Well when you said Camping, I didn’t think you meant that!” Goku replied.

“I told you I was doing it Saiyan Style, it’s not my fault you know nothing of our traditions.” Raditz stated. “Or have common sense for that matter” He mumbled.

“Chi-chi will kill me if she finds out!” Goku shouted from panic.

“Open your eyes Kakarotto! Forget about the Woman and look!” Raditz said. “Do you really think that your own son couldn’t survive? You even said it yourself, that at this age you were already fishing and hunting!” 

Goku remained quiet and observed Gohan for a little while. Gohan didn’t seem like he was in immediate danger, like he was able to manage. Goku in all of his honesty wasn’t sure what he was really worried about other than Chichi freaking out. 

“I told you there was no problem, and he’ll be fine.” Raditz stated. 

Goku sighed. “Yeah, but when I was that age, my Grandfather had always watched me. Not to mention he taught me this stuff.” Goku replied. “You’re just kind of letting him figure it out. He could get severely hurt.” 

“He’ll be fine, Kakarotto. There isn’t any need for concern.” Raditz said. Goku still wasn't sure about this. So Raditz asked him a very specific question.

“Let me ask you this Kakarotto.” Raditz said. Goku paid his attention to Raditz. “If Gohan is to defend himself from battle, he needs to be able to react instinctively. How do you expect him to fight in a life or death battle, if he can’t even take care of himself in the wild alone?” 

“I guess…” Goku sighed, and repeated himself. “I guess, I’ve never thought about it. I figured he’d know what to do.” 

“There’s something I noticed for the time I’ve been here. Gohan isn’t like the rest of us. He’s too passive, and soft. He gives up too easily, and doesn’t bother to figure it out. What I have seen is if he’s tired out, or backed into a corner, It just clicks on him. The only surefire way to make sure he can learn to channel it, is if he’s constantly into a corner where he only has one to save himself.” Raditz explained. “He doesn’t have any critical thinking or instincts.” 

Goku bit his lip. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He said agreeingly. 

“Listen, if you’re not fully convinced. Stay with me for sometime. It’s not like you want to go back home without Gohan anyhow.” Raditz stated. That was true, Chichi would be pretty angry, and Goku would be without dinner. He’d be better off here, where he could at least catch something to eat. 

Goku nodded, “Alright.” He said. 

Hours passed and night fell. Gohan’s stomach rumbled, as he became hungry again. The moon was full and it shined brightly. Gohan stared deeply, and it became mesmerizing to him.

_ “It’s a good thing I removed his tail. I don’t want to deal with a hundred foot monster.”  _ Raditz thought. 

Gohan moaned from his hunger pains, but couldn’t find anything to eat one bit. Goku felt obligated to help, and wanted to, but Raditz wouldn’t let him intervene.

“Sorry but he has to do this on his own. It's the only way he can learn.” Raditz said.

Goku sighed. He yawned, and his eyes slowly shut on him. Goku couldn’t fight it, and fell asleep. 

Gohan eventually gave up on finding food, and sat down from defeat. He looked into the moonlight sky once again. He couldn’t fall asleep due to his extreme hunger. 

“It’s...so pretty.” He said. Gohan couldn’t stop staring at it, it just felt comfortable to stare out. Eventually his eyes turned beat red, and his heart pounded. Soon the boy ran on all fours and acted animalistic. He turned primitive and made lots of grunting noise among other animal-like noises.

Gohan sniffed the air, looking for food. He jumped in the river and swam against the strong currents. Gohan ducked under water and searched for some type of fish to eat, or possibly some other sea animal that was edible. Gohan saw an enormous fish, it was a Carp, and the animalistic boy smirked. He chased after it, and the fish was fast. However, Gohan wouldn’t let it out of his sight. 

Gohan was faster than the fish, and the fish panickedly ran in a circle. Gohan’s sharp nails dug through the Fish’s skin and protective slime, disabling its movement. He jumped out of the water and ate the fish raw. He ate everything, including the guts, all except the bones. 

Gohan then reverted to his normal state and fell asleep immediately. He awoke the next morning, and felt oddly not hungry at all. It was a colder morning though and Gohan was wearing nothing but a gi. 

“Brrr! It’s chilly out.” Goku said. He shivered and shook from the strong breezy winds. 

Raditz wasn’t shivering, somehow he wasn’t cold. Goku looked at him with a puzzled look.

“How are you not cold, Raditz?” Goku asked. 

“I’m using my ki to warm myself.” Raditz answered.

Goku scratched his chin, “Isn’t that a bit energy draining?” He asked.

“No, It’s a good way to practice control on my energy.” Raditz replied.

Goku thought that was too much of a pain in the butt and decided to go collect some firewood.

“Where are you going Kakarotto?” Raditz asked with one eye opened.

“To collect firewood! It’s cold out here.” Goku said. 

“No, I don’t want you accidentally bumping into the boy. You’ll use your energy to warm yourself.” Raditz replied. “Besides, I’ve seen your capability on your ki, it’s not very good. You can’t even fly well without that stinking cloud.” 

“Hey, Nimbus is a good cloud!” Goku objected. “And besides a toasty fire is much better!” 

“I already told you no!” Raditz shouted.

Goku sat back down and pouted. “Fine..” He replied. Goku concentrated on his ki and used it to radiate heat.

Gohan shivered each time the wind blew harder and harder. “So C-C-Cold!” He said. He crossed his arms and rubbed them trying to stay warm.  _ “Maybe I can make a fire.”  _ He thought. 

Gohan looked for some branches that had already fallen off the tree and collected them into a pile. He then remembered something about his study books saying he could use thistles and leaves to help start it up. He found some and put them in the pile of sticks. 

Gohan rubbed one stick against a leaf as fast as he could to get the fire too light, but he accidentally snapped the stick. 

“Crap!” He shouted. Gohan replaced the current stick with a new one and went slower this time. After a few minutes the only thing he felt was even colder, he couldn’t seem to get it to light. 

“C-Come on l-light!” He said. Gohan dropped the stick and felt the chilly breeze pass through. He shivered and huddled himself to try to stay warm. The breeze stopped for a moment and he tried again to light the fire.

He rubbed the stick quickly but not too quickly, a spark was emitted and it slowly lit. “Yes!” He shouted happily.

The fire was small, and didn’t keep him very warm; it quickly dissipated from the cold winds. 

“Oh no!” He shouted. “Why did it go out?” Gohan wondered. He frowned and looked around for things to see if he could get it lit, but the fire just wouldn’t stay lit. Gohan continued to try for another five minutes only to receive the same response. 

Gohan huddled himself to try and get warm but the cold winds made it difficult. His stomach was rumbling, and since he couldn’t get a fire going it was best for him to find some food. Gohan roamed the woodland part of the mountainous landscape he had been in. 

“There’s gotta be some fruit.” He said. He walked on the soft grass, and looked at all of the plants. He saw a multitude of bushes, and trees among other planets but not one seemed edible. 

Gohan saw a bush with purple looking berries.  _ “This looks good!” _ He thought. Gohan ate the purple berries one by one and suddenly felt dizzy. His balance became wobbly and he hallucinated many images. 

“Uhhhh… I feel funny.” He said. He shook his head around trying to snap himself out of the funny feeling. He couldn’t shake it off, and hallucinated his Mother appearing.

“Mommy?!” He shouted. Gohan ran to his mother and jumped up to her only to fall face forward. 

“Wha...What happened.” He said. Gohan sat up and turned around to find the image of his mother gone. “Huh?” He tilted his head. Gohan walked around to see if he could find his mother.

“Where did you go?!” Gohan shouted. Gohan bit his lip and resisted the urge to cry. Even though he didn’t shout, whine, or anything the tears still poured slowly. Gohan rubbed his eyes and sniffed. “I miss home.” He said. 

Gohan wandered again, still feeling off-balanced. He heard a voice, a familiar one, one that he knew without a doubt on who it was.

“Hey!” It shouted. 

“Daddy?!” Gohan turned to the direction of the voice, and saw an image of his father. His face lit with happiness, and he chased after the image, but once again as he passed by it, the image disappeared. Gohan sobbed and let a bit of a weep escape himself. 

“What’s going on?” He asked. It felt like a terrible nightmare and all he wanted to do was be held by his mother or father. Gohan saw many more images, some things he didn’t quite understand, but everything slowly became distorted and blurry. 

Eventually Gohan passed out. He was asleep for a couple hours later, and woke feeling light-headed and tired. 

“W-Where am I?” Gohan asked himself. He looked around to see he was still in the forested land of where he was dumped. “It must’ve been a dream.” He frowned.

Gohan looked in the distance wishing he was home and not here. He was tired, uncomfortable, and hungry. Even for just being here for one day felt like ages for him. 

“I wanna go home.” He whined. Gohan sighed and continued to look for something to eat. Gohan stared at the river, and his stomach rumbled louder.

“I guess I’ll have to catch some fish.” Gohan said. “But how am I gonna get some bait or a hook or something.”

Gohan frowned and sighed. The only thing he could attempt to do was get in the water, the river had been calm for a while now, it surely would be fine. It was freezing cold though and he wouldn’t be able to stay in very long. 

Gohan stared intensely at the water, it was eerily calm. Gohan took his boots, shirt, and weighted clothing off. He rolled up his shorts so they wouldn’t get wet, and stepped in the cold water. 

“C-Cold!” He shouted. Gohan shivered from the sudden cold shock. Gohan looked around and waited for a fish to swim nearby. He tried staying still despite it being very cold, as a fish swam near he jumped to grab it, but the fish slipped out of his hand. Gohan tried and tried, but alas the fish were too slippery, fast, or both. 

The sun was beginning to set and Gohan was freezing. He needed to start a new fire before it became dark. Gohan collected a fresh pile of sticks, and other things such as leaves to help the fire get going. 

Gohan thought about how he was going to keep it going, and maybe he could do better this time. Finally, it dawned on him that he could have a bigger log in the middle of it all. Gohan looked for a good size tree and prepared to cut it down. He remembered from his recent training, that he could use his energy to strike it without hurting himself. 

Gohan closed his eyes and gathered the energy into his hand. He hurled his palm at the tree and it fell to the ground with a moderate amount of noise. Gohan smiled, He lifted the log up and dragged it back to his campfire spot. 

“I should cut a log off of it.” He thought out loud. Gohan gathered his energy to his hand again and sliced a short wood log off. It wasn’t perfect but that’s all he needed. He placed the sticks up against each other and the log in the middle of it all. 

Gohan rubbed too sticks together really fast to create a spark, yet it wouldn’t ignite. Gohan frowned for a moment, then smiled again. He fired a small ki wave at the center of the campfire, and a big flame erupted. It was warm and cozy allowing Gohan to sleep peacefully. 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Every Saturdays 8:00 PM to 9:00 PM  
> (Early Today tho)


	7. A Million Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Four Fighters, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu have take up the challenge of travelling one million miles to meet the Legendary King Kai of the North.

Three months ago after the events of Raditz’s arrival, Tienshinhan, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu were requested to come to The Lookout, where the three trained. They spent their three months training but with no new teachings. This was simply because Kami had nothing to teach. 

Kami feared the Earth’s demise, and knew whatever him or Popo could teach the four students would just simply not be enough. He did however know of one thing that could prepare them enough before the Saiyans’ arrival. There was someone known as the Kai of the North who could give them special training. Training that could only be obtained if you’re already dead, this was a rule Kami had to somehow bypass.

He talked to the Judge of the dead, King Yemma, and it took awhile for his request to be approved but eventually King Yemma granted it. It was after all for something that could be universe threatening. It broke quite a few rules, but these individuals have more than proved that they could be rare exceptions. 

The first three months had passed before this was all set in the final, and Kami got ready to make an announcement. Mr. Popo was actually puzzled, he didn’t expect Kami to be walking out of his room anytime soon. 

The two whispered a conversation between each other. 

“Kami, what are you doing, I thought you said you were busy?” Mr. Popo asked.

“I was Mr. Popo, but now I’m done. I have an announcement to make to the others, could you gather them up for me?” He asked.

“As you wish Kami.” Mr. Popo answered.

Mr. Popo cleared his throat loudly, “Could everyone gather around, The Guardian has an announcement to make.” He said.

The four piqued with curiosity walked over as told. 

“What is it?” Yamcha asked. 

“You four have quite exceeded my expectations since this training had started.” Kami stated.

“H-Hold on.” Tien said. “With all due respect Sir, you haven’t taught us anything. So there really hasn’t been any training.” 

“You are right.” Kami answered. “The truth is, I taught Goku nothing!” 

The four dropped their jaws in shock, and widened their eyes. 

“Wha-..What?!” Yamcha shouted. “What do you mean you taught him nothing?!” 

“Yes the truth is, I’ve never taught an individual in my life. It was Mr. Popo here who taught Goku everything.” Kami replied. “But that’s not what I was out here for.” 

“Well why were you out here?” Krillin asked. 

“The truth is, I fear this coming threat may be too powerful for us to stop them.” He explained. “But, there might be a way, I can get you four special training.”

“Special Training?” Tien asked. 

“Yes Special Training from someone who’s an even higher Deity than me.” Kami answered.

Krillin lifted his eyebrow. “An Even higher Deity than you?” He asked. “Is that even possible?”

“Yes, He’s known as the Watcher of the North Galaxy or The Kaio of the North.” Kami replied. “The only reason I hadn’t told you sooner, is because he lives in the otherworld.”

The other four gasped in shock, the otherworld meant they had to be dead. 

“Wait if he lives in the otherworld, than doesn’t that mean, we’d have to …” Yamcha said. He gulped, and finished his sentence. “You know...die?” He asked

“Normally yes. However, I’ve managed to pull a few strings to allow you to get to the otherworld without dying.” Kami answered.

“You have?!” Tien gasped. 

“Yes, the Judge of the Dead, King Yemma, has granted me this one time, to take you four to the path of the snake way.” Kami said. “The only way to get to King Kai’s is to follow a one million mile path that’s shaped like a snake. “ 

“Before you say anything, I know what you’re thinking.” He stated. Kami put his hands infront of them to signal them to wait to speak. “A Million Miles? That must be crazy! But It’s not impossible. I believe that you four would be capable of achieving this within a short few months.” 

“But A Million Miles…” Krillin said. “You can’t honestly expect us to be able to make it, and that shortly too.” 

“It’s the only option I can give you. I trust that all of you can make it there in time, It’s not impossible, there has been one other who made it all the way, and If someone can do it then surely you four can.” Kami replied.

“We’ll try our best then.” Tien said. “But what will we do about food?” He asked.

Kami rubbed his chin in thought. “Hmm.” He said. “I guess I could ask King Yemma to make it so that you won’t feel hungry.” 

“Alright, then let’s go!” Yamcha cheered.

“Okay take my hand.” Kami stated. He reached his arm out and the four place their hands on his, in a blinding zip they arrived at King Yemma’s office. It seemed to have been a slow day, so King Yemma was in an unusual good mood.

“Ah, Kami, I presume these are the four students you told me about?” King Yemma asked.

“Yes.” Kami answered. 

“Then are you all ready to go?” King Yemma said.

“Uhm, Actually I do have one quick question.” Kami said

King Yemma furrowed his brow, “What is it?” He asked.

“Considering they’re not actually dead, what would they do about food?” Kami asked in response.

“Oh, once they’ve already passed through my office and on to snake way, there’ll be no need to eat. Things such as Hunger, and Thirst will become dormant as your bodies will act as if they’re dead, aside from the decaying part.” He answered.

“I’ll have one of my assistants guide you four to the Snake Way and from there you can begin heading to King Kai’s planet.” King Yemma stated. The others nodded in response. 

A Blue Ogre walked out and introduced himself efficiently to the four. He took them outside the office, and the four felt odd. They felt lifeless, lighter, and energized. It was weird, they weren’t actually dead, but they felt all of their weight being lifted on them and actually felt more energized rather than the opposite.

“Here it is.” The blue ogre said. The four dropped their jaws , they were surprised, that something like this actually exists. It was unreal, and very long. 

“This is Snake Way?” Krillin asked.

“Yup. A One Million Mile path, that goes on for what feels like forever.” The blue ogre answered.

“Has anyone ever actually run the full length?” Tienshinhan asked. 

“Many have tried but failed, but there was one who had done it.” The blue ogre responded. “King Yemma himself made it past the snake way and trained under King Kai. It only took him only a few thousands years.” The blue ogre explained. 

“A few thousands years!?” Krillin said. He jolted up in the air and gasped synchronously with the others.

“You’re kidding!” Yamcha shouted.

The blue ogre shook his head, “Nope!” He replied.

“How does Kami expect us to make it in a few months if the big guy barely did it in a few thousand?!” Yamcha said.

“Well, King Yemma’s energy level wasn’t anywhere near your guy’s energy. Back then he couldn’t even probably fly for more than Seventy kilometers.” The blue ogre pointed out.

“Well, I guess we better get started then.” Tien stated. He turned to the ogre, “Thanks for helping us out.”

“No problem.” The blue ogre replied with a smile. “Just be careful and try not to fall. If you fall, you can’t get back up.” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be careful.” Yamcha replied. 

The four took off quickly, and the Blue ogre returned to his own office. Tienshinhan was much faster than the others due to his recent training with Goku. He could easily be far ahead of them but preferred to stay back with Chiaotzu. Krillin and Yamcha couldn’t fly at all, so they had to run. 

Three months had gone and they had arrived at the tale.

“Look!” Krillin shouted pointing at the tale. “The end of snake way!” 

They raced to the end of the tale, and stopped at the end. There was nothing in front of it at all.

“Where’s King Kai’s?” Yamcha asked. They all thought the same thing, and looked around. 

For a few minutes they continued to search, and it seemed...useless. 

“We’ve spent three months running to this place, and it doesn’t even exist!” Yamcha said. He was full of doubt, and ready to be going home. Tien rubbed his chin and looked up in the air. As his head turned he saw a little planet off in the distance. 

He opened his mouth, “Look!” He shouted. Tien pointed to the planet in the distance, and everyone turned their attention to it. Their faces lit up. “That must be it!” 

“Alright, Way to go Tien!” Krillin said.

“Yeah!” Yamcha added. 

“How are we supposed to get up there though?” Krillin asked. Only Tien and Chiaotzu could fly, but Krillin and Yamcha couldn’t. They could try jumping but it was really high up, chances are they wouldn’t have made it. 

Tienshinhan grunted as he was about to make an uncomfortable suggestion. “I could technically carry you.” He said with embarrassment. “Just grab a hold of my hands and let's make this quick.” Tien put his two hands out and the other two gripped it tightly.

Tien and Chiaotzu quickly flew over to the planet, but as they neared the orbit, they couldn’t resist its pull. 

“Oh No!” Chiatozu shouted. The little guy was being slowly pulled in as if it were a very strong magnet. 

“Crap! This is strong!” Tien said. “And It’s heavy too!”

Once the pull of the planet pulled them close enough they couldn’t resist it no more. It got very heavy and dense, the four were slammed to the ground. They were all stunned at this new discovery.

“It’s super heavy here! I can barely lift a muscle!” Krillin shouted. He was laid down on his chest trying to push up, but everything he did put him back into the ground. It took a minute but he managed to at least flip himself on his back at least. 

“Is this even real?!” Yamcha added. He was struggling to sit up, and once he had sat up he couldn’t get any further up. 

“It’s almost as if we’re attached to strong adhesive.” Tienshinhan said. He was actually standing but he was unable to move very fast, he could barely walk.

“Or we’re in a finger trap.” Chiaotzu replied. 

“Maybe if we can take off our weighted clothing.” Yamcha suggested. 

“Great Idea.” Krillin replied. The four took off their weighted training clothes, and that was even a struggle. It was like they were trying to fight off a giant hugging bear that wouldn’t stop hugging you. Once their clothes were off, they all felt much lighter, especially Tien.

Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu could stand finally but they couldn’t move fast. Tienshinhan could walk but he could barely run. 

“I wonder where this King Kai is.” Tien said. He looked around the small planet, it was possible to search the entire thing within seconds if they weren’t so restricted in movement. The four fighters split up, and looked on each corner of the planet.

Yamcha saw a monkey,  _ “Who’s this?”  _ He thought. The Monkey looked at Yamcha with odd faces and chattered.  _ “Maybe it's this King Kai’s pet or something. He doesn’t seem to speak or anything but maybe he can understand me?”  _

Yamcha walked over to the Monkey, who jumped and grabbed a fruit from the tree with ease. It made Yamcha feel jealous that a monkey was able to jump even that high while he was barely walking. 

“H-Hey! You there!” He shouted. The monkey turned his attention to Yamcha, and pointed out himself. Clearly he understood the monkey well. Yamcha got closer so he wouldn’t have to shout, “Can you understand me?” He asked.

The monkey nodded several times over and Yamcha smiled happily.

“Good, do you know where King Kai is?” He asked. The monkey nodded again, and motioned for Yamcha to follow him. Yamcha had a hard time keeping up with the Monkey, even if Yamcha could walk normally, the Monkey was already powerwalking. 

“Could you slow down a bit.” Yamcha asked. The monkey didn’t respond and continued walking the same speed. Yamcha sighed and struggled to move faster. The other three regrouped to Yamcha and found him following the Monkey. They shot several looks of confusion. 

“Yamcha why are you following this monkey?” Tienshinhan asked. 

Yamcha turned to the others and shrugged. “I found him earlier collecting some fruit from a tree. When I asked him if he could understand me, he nodded his head. So I figured maybe he knows where King Kai is.” He replied. 

The monkey started walking away while they were all chit-chatting, and knocked on the garage. The doors opened, and revealed a blue man with two antennas on his head.

“What’s up Bubbles, Whatcha need?” The blue man asked. Bubbles grunted and point over to the other fours, trying to speak to the man.

“Hmm seems we have some company…” The man said. He lifted his glasses and observed the four  _ “These must be the four students Kami sent me.” _

“Did Yamcha lose his marbles or something?” Krillin whispered. He wasn’t quiet enough though Yamcha couldn’t hear. 

“Hey I heard that!” Yamcha yelled. 

“I don’t know Krillin, maybe he’s right. It could be King Kai’s pet or something. Besides I’m out of options.” Tien replied. Krillin shrugged in response.

“Wait, Where did he go?” Yamcha said. Everyone looked around and realized the monkey was gone. They looked all over the place and eventually found Bubbles near the door garage with a stranger in the shadow of the garage. 

“There you are!” Krillin said. He waved to his friends, “Over here guys!” The others came as soon as they could.

“Now when did you get over here?” Yamcha asked, lowering himself to the monkey. Bubbles attempted to speak, but obviously Yamcha couldn’t understand. At the same moment, the blue man walked out of the garage and startled the four. 

“Hi!” He said. 

“Oh man you startled me!” Yamcha shouted. He fought against the gravity and stood back up while wiping the dirt off himself.

“Are you King Kai?” Tien asked. 

The blue man nodded. “Yes, I’m King Kai. May I have your names?” He asked.

The four each took turns shouting their names to King Kai, and then introduced themselves to King Kai. After that they explained to King Kai about their current situation briefly.

“I see.” King Kai replied. “If you guys want, I can see how long it’ll take before they get here. This way we can assess the amount of time you’ll have for training.” 

“You can do that?!” Krillin gasped. 

“Yes, if you could give me a minute of quiet to concentrate, I can easily pinpoint their location.” King Kai. The others nodded in response. King Kai closed his eyes and focused his energy into his two antennas. Once a few minutes had passed, and King Kai found them, his antennas made a beeping noise. 

“There they are!” King Kai shouted. The others’s faces lit up. “You guys have exactly one hundred and seventy-seven days to train. So that’s about six months!” 

“Six months?” Krillin said. He frowned, that wasn’t much time and they’ve already wasted the first 6 months. 

“That’s it? Only six?” Tienshinhan asked. 

“Yes, but I assure you with my training six months will be all you need!” King Kai said reassuringly. 

“Alright then I guess we shouldn’t waste anymore time.” Yamcha stated. The others nodded in response. “What’s our first task King Kai?” He asked.

“Well let’s start with something simple.” King Kai replied. “I presume none of you are used to this kind of gravity, correct?” He asked.

“No, where we’re from it’s a lot lighter than this.” Tien answered.

“Okay.” King Kai said. “First things first, you’re gonna have to catch Bubbles.” 

The others shot him a look of confusion. King Kai was serious, he threw a serious look back and when they realized he was serious, they laughed. 

King Kai’s face became red with anger. “What are you laughing about! Bubbles could beat you easy!” He yelled. They still laughed. King Kai smirked, “I bet you couldn’t even beat him together as the four of you!” 

The four fighters stopped laughing and expressed seriousness. “You’re on.” Yamcha said.

Everyone got themselves ready and in position. King Kai prepared a stopwatch to time them and had a starting gun. 

“On your mark..” King Kai said. “Get set….” Everyone was ready to pounce on the monkey and grab him with a swift hand. There was a quiet breeze in the midst of the sky, and it blew right before the timer started. 

“GO!” King Kai shouted. Bubbles boosted himself like a rocket and disappeared swiftly. King Kai laughed and smirked, the other four had no chance of winning. Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu attempted to come at Bubbles from three different directions but Bubbles easily evaded them. 

Tien came from behind and swiped his hand towards Bubbles but he missed. Tien and the others chased after Bubbles again. Tienshinhan was currently the fastest among the four, and even he couldn’t reach the monkey. So they quickly devised a plan.

“He’s clearly too fast for us, We’ll have to out smart him. Maybe give him a bit of a scare.” Tienshinhan said. 

“Agreed. Can you still use that multi-clone technique?” Krillin asked. Tien nodded in response. “Good, you and your three clones can distract Bubbles. When he’s not paying attention, Yamcha and I will try to grab him.”

Krillin then looked to Chiaotzu. “Chiaotzu, use your telekinesis to try and restrict his movement, alright?” He asked.

“Okay.” Chiatozu answered. 

The four then split up once again. Tien gathered all of his energy and imagined it splitting into four. Swiftly, three of him split up and chased after Bubbles. Bubbles was on top of a tree, and even though Tien couldn’t jump high he used his clones to help him up. 

Clone 1 put his hand down, and Tien jumped on it. The boost was high but not high enough, he almost made it but Bubbles jumped down. Just when Bubbles thought he was in the clear two more Tiens appeared out of nowhere. One jumped at Bubbles making the monkey jump quickly out of the way. 

The other shot a ki blast infront of Bubbles to make him run backwards. Clone 4 ran towards him, and jumped again. Bubbles slipped from his grip before Clone 4 could fully grasp Bubbles.

This went on for a few minutes, and Bubbles became so caught up trying to dodge Tien he forgot about the others. Chiaotzu was behind the car, and flew up in the air. Bubbles freaked and tried to turn but his movement was restricted. 

Yamcha grabbed the monkey before he could escape. 

“Alright! Way to go guys!” Tien shouted. 

_ “These four, they have really good teamwork. I see great potential in them.”  _ King Kai thought. He walked over to the others and congratulated him. “Good Job.” He said.

“Now that you’ve managed to catch him without restrictions. Now I want you to do it with no techniques, and nothing but you running. You also need to put your weighted clothing back on.” King Kai stated. 

Everyone dropped their jaws. They’re barely getting used to it and King Kai already wants them back on their weighted clothes. 

“But Sir, I can barely walk in those!” Tien said. 

“Yes I know, but you have all already proven that you’re quite capable. This isn’t some fighting match, this is training. In order to really get all you can out of it, I’m gonna need you guys to have every restriction you can get right now. “ King Kai explained. “So now you’ll be taking turns doing it yourselves with no help.” 

The others sighed and frowned. “But for now, let’s take a break. I’m sure you’re all famished.” King Kai said. Oddly enough that was true, they thought cause of what King Yemma did, they wouldn’t be hungry.

“Wait, but King Yemma made it so that we don’t need to eat….Or I thought.” Tien replied. 

“Ah true, but my planet while it's here in the otherworld, has its own little dimensional barrier. It means your back in the living realm without actually being there. So King Yemma’s enchantment should be worn off now that you’ve entered here.” King Kai stated.

King Kai made everyone a ton of food and they all ate til they were full. After the four rested to restore their energy before heading back into action. Over the next few days, they quickly adapted to the gravity. They could move around normally, but it was more as if they were a regular human with no super fast speed or strength. 

“What is it about this place that makes training so smooth.” Yamcha said. The four of them were relaxing after a long day of training. 

“Yeah, I feel like every second I spend here, it only gets easier and easier.” Krillin added. 

King Kai overheard their conversation, and he opened his mouth to speak. “That’s partially because my planet has special properties allowing its inhabitants to get used to it.” He said. “Of course, it helps that all of you were already great martial artists before.” 

“Special Properties?” Tien said. He gave an expression of confusion. “What kind of properties?” He asked.

King Kai shrugged. “To be honest I’m not really sure, I didn’t create this planet. This planet was created by certain beings higher than me.” He replied.

Everyone opened their eyes wider being piqued with interest. 

“Beings higher than you?” Yamcha asked. King Kai nodded.

“Not much is known about them but it's said that they observe the universe at a much higher realm than our realms. They oversee everything and never step in unless the whole universe is at stake. They’re like us Kais, only in a Supreme fashion.” King Kai explained.

“So they’re like Supreme Kais!” Krillin pointed out. 

“Essentially, Yes.” King Kai replied. “Anyhow, if you were to ever meet them, you’d know it's them. They have a special aura, that gives off an unexplainable feeling. You’d just know it’s them.” 

Time passed as the four trained at King Kai’s planet. As the months flew by, they became faster, stronger, and more quick-thinking. They learned to utilize the Kaioken in short powerful bursts, and mastered it within the six months. The four fighters struggled with the spirit bomb, but they were able to persevere and learn the ability. 

The day had arrived and it was time for them to leave.

“You four have done a great job and have become some of my best students. All I hope is the best of luck to you four.” King Kai said. The others nodded in response. “You must hurry now, they’ll be arriving soon, and you don’t want to be late.” 

They nodded again and left quickly. All four of them hopped on snake way and felt extremely light, lighter than they ever could feel. Tien and Chiaotzu took the air, they both blasted off faster than any ship could. Krillin and Yamcha dashed across the path using their ki to boost them, and leaping of course. 

End

Powerlevels:

Prior King Kai:

Tienshinhan: 1,700

Yamcha: 500

Krillin: 432

Chiaotzu: 133

Post King Kai:

Tienshinhan: 4,000

Yamcha: 3,600

Krillin: 3,200

Chiaotzu: 1,500


	8. Test of Abilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months have passed, and now Gohan's abilities will be tested by Raditz. Is Gohan ready for action? Or is he still an f***ing crybaby? Find out now!

Time passed, and Goku had to make a decision. If it were up to Chichi, she would've taken him without a second thought. At first, Goku was gonna still take Gohan back regardless of Raditz's proposal even with the point Raditz had made. Goku's mind had been made up, but through the past month, Goku was able to see what Raditz was talking about.

Gohan went through many trials, and struggles. The first two weeks were harshed, it took more than just some quick learning, he had to be lucky. Gohan had cold, sleepless nights with freezing winds faster than a wolf could run. He had days that had rays of sun so hot, escaping the shade was like being in lava.

One of his trials was getting food. Catching fish wasn't easy at all, there'd be days where the fish were finicky or he had no bait. Sometimes the water was too cold or hot and the fish would be in deeper. His biggest trial was outrunning the predators, even though he had a lot of training beforehand it was hard for him to critically think, thus he forgot in the panic of the moment.

As day and day went by things got easier. Gohan's level of understanding grew and he was able to learn efficiently. Though at times he'd grow tired and wish he'd been at home, he still kept his motivation. At one point it was the predators that had to outrun him, It was him being finicky on whether or not he wanted fish.

Once his three month trial had passed it was judgement day. Raditz was going to test Gohan's abilities and his confidence.

Gohan wandered with his sword sheathed in his back. "I wonder what to eat for Lunch." He said to himself out loud. Gohan almost considered fish but he was too sick of it. He considered maybe just eating some fruits or vegetables but that's never filling enough. As he took time to think, he could hear loud stomping noises coming closer and closer.

Gohan grinned, and got closer to the noises. "You again!" He shouted. It was a large T-rex the same one that had chased him from the first day he was here. Gohan provoked and taunted the beast by making faces. The T-Rex became angry and unleashed a ferocious roared.

"Come and get me!" Gohan shouted. The T-Rex chased after Gohan, and Gohan ran swiftly. He kept his speed just slow enough for the beast to think it had him, but just when the beast thought it could get Gohan, he sped up. Gohan ran faster and the T-rex slammed into a massive cliff.

Gohan jumped up into the air, and flipped around. He took his sword and spun in a circle slicing the tail of the T-Rex to perfection. Gohan had a thick slab of t-rex meat on the tip of his sword. The T-Rex ran off in pain, and Gohan headed back to his campground to cook up his food.

Meanwhile, Raditz and Goku had done training of their own. Raditz had brought the gravity chamber back from Goku's house, since Goku had stupidly left it there. They stationed it far away from Gohan, they didn't want the boy to figure out that they were nearby, watching him.

Raditz constantly made his training tougher, more difficult, exhausting to do. Every day that he felt like something he did got easier, he only amped it up even more. Raditz didn't stop at any point to think the strain this could've caused on him, he only kept going.

Goku didn't, infact Goku took breaks, He pushed himself to his very core but gave himself rest too. He didn't overexert himself, he stayed at his own pace, and still trained with much vigor. There were times where he and Raditz would train together, but Raditz preferred training isolated.

Raditz was meditating quietly, trying to ignore Goku who was itching to do something. He stood up quickly, and huffed.

"Welp, I guess it's time to test the runt's abilities." Raditz said.

"Finally!" Goku cheered.

"Not you…" Raditz replied. Goku made a frown on his face. "You can have a chance one I'm done with his first couple of weeks. After that you're free to help me on this." Raditz replied.

Goku sighed. "Come on, he is my son Raditz." Goku said.

"No you'll get in my way, after two weeks, you can help out." Raditz replied. _"Besides, I don't want him freaking out over something really small."_ Raditz thought.

As Gohan finished his food and laid looking into the sky, Raditz headed his way to the boy.

"Get up runt." Raditz said. Gohan jumped up and in a panic, he took a defensive stance. Raditz smirked, _"Good, He's already reacting instinctively."_ He thought. Gohan relaxed himself when he realized it was only his Uncle.

"Uncle Raditz!" Gohan smiled. "You're back!"

"Don't get excited, I'm here so that we can continue your training and nothing more." Raditz stated. "You got that?!" He shouted. Gohan stood straight and nodded in response.

"Good, now let's get started." Raditz said. Gohan gulped and embraced himself for whatever was about to come. "I want you to go at me with everything you got, got it?"

Gohan nodded in response and moved himself into his fighting stance. It was rusty looking, Raditz shook his head in disappointment. He didn't think Gohan surviving in the wilderness for a few months was gonna rust his stance or any of his martial arts for that matter.

With a quick jab, Raditz thrusted a small but powerful amount of wind towards Gohan. The wind collided with his gut sending Gohan diagonally upward. Gohan landed on the ground on his feet, his balance shook at a slight, but he regained his balance immediately. He launched himself at Raditz and threw a flurry of fists, but every single one was either evaded or blocked.

Raditz gripped Gohan's wrist and threw him across the scene. Gohan leaned back at the ground to stop himself from flying, and as he fell back, Gohan pushed his hands against the ground. He jumped up and recovered his balance.

Gohan darted at Raditz and kicked the dirt up as he got close. Raditz moved his head to the side evading the dirt, as his eyes moved to Gohan, the boy was in the air launching another fist. Raditz pushed Gohan's fist aside with his hand, and Raditz shoved his hand towards Gohan's back.

Gohan countered quickly and jabbed with his elbow against Raditz's hand. Gohan kept himself in the air with several more punches and kicks. After which he connected his two fists and slammed against Raditz's head, but "ZIP!" Raditz disappeared before Gohan's eyes.

Gohan crashed against the ground, pushing dirt behind upward.

" _Good."_ Raditz smirked in thought. _"This was better than I expected, he was able to react without thinking and didn't complain when he got hurt. Though he doesn't seem to know how to fly yet, I think I'll have to fix that."_

With fierce and determined eyes, Gohan pushed himself off the ground and stood once more. Gohan shifted into his stance but this time.. It changed. Raditz furrowed his eyebrow, and became intrigued.

A smirk appeared upon Raditz's face, he kicked off the ground and darted towards Gohan. He pulled his fist back and hurled it as mighty winds swirled around his wrist. When Raditz neared, Gohan ducked, pushed Raditz's arm away, and thrusted his fist upward. It created a powerful energy blast that was invisible, but Raditz could feel it. Raditz slipped out of the way and vanished, he reappeared behind Gohan.

Gohan inhaled and tightened his fist, with a mighty shout, he unleashed vigorous winds. Raditz put his arms in front of him and dug his feet into the ground. The winds were powerful but not strong enough, Raditz easily held his own against it. Gohan dashed from side to side and lunged at Raditz. He formed his hand into claws and swiped several times at his Uncle.

Raditz evaded and blocked each swipe quickly. Gohan leaned back and lifted his foot, directly hitting Raditz's chin. Raditz hadn't expected the attack, but despite that his guard wasn't down. Gohan attempted to take his chance to attack, but Raditz acted quickly and moved out of the way.

"Don't think one slip up gives you the chance to attack!" Raditz shouted. He threw one final fist and hurled a mighty wind at Gohan. It threw him against a tree and knocked him unconscious.

Later that night…

The fire hissed and glowed brighter as a small cold breeze passed through. Gohan snored quietly as he slept on the grassy ground peacefully. Raditz let out a sigh of relief from exhaustion.

"Training this kid is hard work." Raditz said to himself. _"Still...I've never seen any potential like his. He even managed to create his own, very flawed, but admittingly good stance."_ He thought.

Raditz leaned back and stretched. "Sleep tight kid, cause you have a whole six months ahead of you." He said.

Raditz laid down and closed his eyes as he fell to slumber til next morning.

The sun arose and Raditz opened his eyes. _"Strange, the sun seems so close, almost as If I could touch it. It was never like that in Planet Vegeta….."_ Raditz said. It seemed odd to him, weird, but warm.

Raditz stood up, and shouted. "Wake up!"

Gohan didn't respond and turned to his side. Raditz growled, and pushed Gohan with his foot harshly. Gohan rolled over the dirt about six feet.

"Ow!" He shouted. "I'm up, I'm up!" Gohan stood up from the ground and wiped the dirt off himself.

"Now that you're under my training, you're going to get up early as I say, and stay up as long as I say!" Raditz stated. "Got that?!"

Gohan stood firmly at attention, "Y-Yes!" He said.

"I can't hear you, say it again!" Raditz shouted.

"YES SIR!" Gohan replied, this time with no stutter.

"Good." Raditz said. He looked around the landscape, and took a mental image of it. Raditz rubbed his chin in thought. "Yesterday, I had tested you in combat, and you did good."

Gohan lit up and smiled. Raditz shook his head, "However, good isn't enough!" He shouted.

"Six months from now you'll be fighting two Saiyans, that have skills beyond your comprehension!" Raditz said. Gohan frowned in response. "You need to be exceptional! You need to be precise! You need to be...creative!"

"Yesterday, You were mildly creative, imprecise, and only good. You couldn't even fly!" Raditz stated.

Gohan crossed his arms, "Well no one has taught me to fly!" He whined.

Raditz grumbled, "That's another thing! No whining, no complaining, none of that! Or I'll make it that much harder!" He shouted. "Got it?!"

Gohan sighed and nodded. "Yes." He said.

Raditz glared at the boy sternly. "Yes what?"

"Yes sir!" Gohan replied.

Raditz smirked. "Good. Now drop and give me three hundred!" He shouted.

Gohan dropped his jaw, "Thr-Three hundred! B-But!" Gohan stuttered. Raditz glared at him again, and Gohan tightened his mouth close. He dropped down and pushed his arms up and down.

About a few hundred push-ups later, Gohan sat back and groaned. _"My arms hurt…"_ He complained in thought. Gohan hadn't done something like that in awhile, and as such, his arms became sore.

"Get up cause you're not done yet. There's still much to be done." Raditz said. Gohan huffed and stood up slouching. "First things first, I'm going to teach you to fly."

Gohan smiled, excited to learn. "Really?!" He cheered.

"Yes, It should be simple. You can shoot your ki waves can't you?" Raditz asked. Gohan nodded in response. "Good. Now, Instead of imagining that ki flow to your arms, imagine it floating to the bottom of your feet and then flowing through your body." He explained

Gohan tilted his head. "Wha..What?!" He said. Gohan gave a look of confusion, what Raditz said didn't translate to his young boy mind at all.

Raditz bit his lip and sighed. "This might be tougher than I thought." He mumbled. Raditz paced from side to side slowly, thinking of an alternative. "The sensation you feel, when you fire an energy blast. You can feel that, right?" He asked.

Gohan nodded in response. "Imagine it like a waterfall, let it flow from your body to your feet." Raditz said.

Gohan gulped, stood firmly, and closed his eyes. He imagined as said but it wouldn't work, everytime he did the waterfall would harden into ice in his mind.

"It's not working." Gohan said.

"You're too tense boy. Relax, It won't work if you force it." Raditz replied. "Think of something that relaxes, you and then imagine the waterfall."

"Okay…" Gohan sighed. He closed his eyes and thought about his mother, and when he'd return home. He thought about her wonderful cooking and how nice it would be to eat it. Gohan then imagined the waterfall flowing from his body to his feet. He started levitating, and grinned happily.

"YES!" He shouted. Once his concentration was stopped, he fell. "Ouch!" Gohan whimpered. "What happened?"

"You can't lose concentration." Raditz said. "You need to keep that feeling in your mind til it reaches a natural state. Eventually, it'll just click on for when you need it."

Gohan sighed heavily, "Okay.." He replied

"Again, and this time, you won't stop until two hours are up." Raditz ordered.

Gohan huffed, and continued his training. Quickly, the two hours had gone by, and Gohan progressed. He could fly around for long periods of time, in fact he had no problem for endurance, but however getting it to click was a different story.

Raditz observed Gohan with a confused look. _"I don't get it, why is he still struggling? He can clearly fly a long period of time. So he should be able to activate it instinctively!"_ He grumbled in thought. "His thoughts must be too clouded… I guess I'll have to have him finish this later." Raditz mumbled.

Raditz walked over to Gohan, "Time's Up, We're going to do something else for a while." Raditz said.

"Oh..Okay." Gohan replied.

Gohan followed his Uncle a little bit further away from their current spot. Here there were less trees, and it seemed more deserted.

"Ah, Here we go, this'll do nicely." Raditz said. He stretched out his arms and sniffed the dry air.

"What're we doing here?" Gohan asked.

"I've decided to continue your training in this area because It has less distractions. No nearby life, and no loud noises." Raditz stated. Raditz turned around to Gohan and smirked."Plus, working on Ki Control can be a little destructive."

"I think we'll start out with something very simplicit." Raditz said. He drew a small square around Gohan, and then backed away. "You'll have to try and shoot me from where you are currently standing. You can't leave that box til we're done. Got that?"

Gohan nodded in response. Raditz backed a little bit further and rapidly moved around Gohan. Everytime Gohan saw his Uncle disappear and reappear, It would leave an image that lasted 2 seconds. He threw several ki blasts in all different directions, one by one, but the attack wouldn't land.

Gohan spent about sixty minutes to no avail. His energy was draining, and He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up. Gohan followed his Uncle's movements, and noticed a pattern. He followed the pattern, and shot several blasts in an attempt to screw it up, but as he did, Raditz immediately adapted.

Raditz's pattern changed once again, and Gohan had to start over but this time he knew there was a pattern. He followed it, It went from Up, Down, Up, Down, Left, Left, Right, Right. Gohan shot a ki blast when he went down the second time, but Raditz dodged it.

Raditz changed his pattern once again and Gohan followed it. It took three non-stop hours but Gohan had landed a hit.

As the energy blast hit Raditz, it took him a bit off guard. Gohan opened his mouth and smiled.

"I did it!" He cheered.

" _Ah crap, I let my guard slip from me."_ Raditz thought. He slapped himself from his own stupidity. "This is just the beginning runt. Now it's time to start Round 2." Raditz smirked.

Gohan gulped and braced himself. Raditz moved faster and faster, this time there was no pattern, It was completely random. On top of it, He shot some energy blasts of his own. Gohan had to quickly shoot and defend himself, he was backed into a corner.

They spent the last few hours of daylight training like this, and Gohan became exhausted. They returned to Camp for the night with a warm fire. Gohan laid back and relaxed himself.

"Hold on, there's one last thing I want you to do." Raditz said. Gohan groaned in response and stood up. "I need you to try and fly again, but this time try to activate it instantly."

"Okay…" Gohan frowned. He was so tired and wanted to sleep. With a drowsy face, he took a deep breath in and out, Gohan then began to fly.

" _Knew it. His body took an easier route and found a better way to execute the technique."_ Raditz thought. "Alright, that's enough. We're done for the day!" He shouted.

Gohan cheered happily and quickly went to sleep.

The next couple of weeks were full of nonstop harsh training. Eventually, Goku had joined in, and Gohan was excited to see his father. Gohan trained with the two older fighters in the Gravity Chamber as a finish to their training til the rest of the six months were over.

Then the day had arrived at last.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload, I haven't had internet for weeks. Chapter Nine, Ten, and Eleven will be uploaded in following consecutive days!


	9. Test of Abilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Saiyans have arrived, will all the training the Z-Fighters have done in the past year prove to defeat Vegeta and Nappa, or were they fated to death from the start? Find Out Now!

East City, Nine O’Clock in the Morning… 

“BOOM!” A Loud Explosion erupted near the City’s center. It had looked like a meteor at first sight but when people got near it, it was in fact not one but two futuristic pods. The Citizens of the City let the curiosity get the better of themselves. 

They got closer to the crater, and a hatch had opened on these two pods. The two pods which were in fact, the spaceships used by the Saiyans, just like Raditz’s pod. 

“Wha..What is that!” One Citizen shouted. His Voice became slightly shaky, but was too curious not to look. He and a few others got closer. As the hatch opened, a Man with straight spiky hair stood up. 

He was slim but clearly fit, He donned a blue jumpsuit, and to what the Citizens thought was some kind of strange football outfit. It was simply the Saiyan armor, similar to the one that Raditz had donned, and the one that the next man that came out had. 

The next Saiyan stood out, he was bald, and bulky. He had a mean face on him that clearly meant trouble. He was taller than the other one, but obviously was the underling, as the shorter one gave him some orders.

“Who are they?!” A Woman shouted. She was a bit stunned, and thought this might have been some kind of prank. 

“I..I don’t know! But they look mean!” A Man answered in response. 

The bald man looked to the taller one and gave a signaling glance. The shorter one rolled his eyes and sighed. He gave the notion okay to the bald one. The bald one lifted his two fingers with an evil smirk on his face.

"BOOM!" The city was gone in a flash. The explosion was massive and with such an enormous blast it had alerted our heroes.

“They’re here!” Raditz shouted as he turned to the direction of the blast. “Prepare yourselves!” 

The bald one laughed. “Hahahaha!” He said. “I don’t think I left enough of an impression on this city!” 

He turned to the short one, “Should I try again, Vegeta?”

"It'd be best if we leave it at this, Nappa.” Vegeta replied. “I don’t wanna do anything that’ll harm our chances of getting a good value for this planet.”

“Ah, I guess you’re right.” Nappa said agreeingly. “Besides, we should look for those Dragon orbs or whatever they’re called anyways.” 

“They’re called Dragon Balls.” Vegeta corrected. He looked at Nappa with an irritated gaze. “And the first thing we should do is find that weakling Raditz, and his pathetic excuse for a Saiyan brother.” 

Vegeta was annoyed with Nappa not taking this seriously, after all, He is the Saiyan General. The others may be weak, but the Dragon Balls were important business. It then had donned on him that a ball may have been destroyed when Nappa blew up the city. 

“Our chances for getting our Immortality wish probably just went in pieces when you decided to greet our new friends anyways.” Vegeta said looking at his comrade. 

Nappa widened his eyes slightly, “Oh..” He said. “Sorry Vegeta, I didn’t think it through. It won’t happen again.” 

Vegeta sighed. “It’s fine, what’s done is done. We might as well just look for Raditz, and get some answers.” He replied. “We’ll look for the highest power level and go there.”

The two flew up in the air and hit the big white button on their scouters. As they slowly turned their heads in a 360 motion, it displayed several different powers in different directions. Some of which were at a fairly decent level for the average Saiyan. 

Nappa became alarmed, and his face expressed obvious discomfort.

“Take it easy Nappa. There’s no reason for us to be worried.” Vegeta reassured. “Like I said. We’ll find the highest power level and head there.” 

Vegeta turned his head once more and the scouter displayed, “5,000”. Vegeta lifted his eyebrow,  _ “Huh.” _ He thought. “Over here Nappa.” Vegeta said. 

Vegeta pointed in the direction of the power level. Nappa was a bit startled at the power but then grew an evil grin on his face. 

“Looks like you’ll have some competition Nappa.” Vegeta pointed out.

“It’s been awhile since I could let loose!” Nappa smirked. “Now I see why Raditz got his butt kicked!” 

“Yes, It’s all coming together now.” Vegeta added. 

The two blasted off towards the highest power level. It was in fact Raditz’s power level, but unknown to them, Raditz had been concealing his strength. Piccolo had arrived near Raditz and the others, assuming that’s where these new foes would be at.

______________________________________________________________________________

Raditz, Goku, and Gohan could immediately feel the incredible strength that had arrived on Earth.

“I-Is that them?!” Gohan asked.

“Yes, there’s no doubt about it.” Raditz answered. Raditz gulped and lowered his gaze. He took a deep breath and turned to Goku. “Are you sure we can seriously defeat them?”

“Uh-Huh!” Goku said. He nodded and smiled blissfully. “Of course we can! With our new training, and everyone fighting together. We have an actual chance of defeating them.”

Raditz took a deep sigh. “I hope you’re right.” He replied.  _ “Otherwise this might be just the end of us all.”  _

The three released their energy and took off in a quick manner.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Hey Piccolo!” Goku said, waving his hand. “How did your training go?” 

“I think you’ll find my result overwhelming.” Piccolo answered. “I assume yours went well too?” 

“Yahuh!” Goku smiled.

“Good, cause after this you and then your brother are my next target.” Piccolo replied.

Raditz laughed. “Ha! Your power is nothing compared to a Saiyan’s innate capabilities.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Piccolo asked. He scoffed, “You think you’re stronger than me don’t you?”

“Think? Hmph!” Raditz chuckled. “No, I’m far beyond your strength!” 

Piccolo growled. “Then let’s just test that theory!” He snarled. 

Raditz angrily glared, “Fine! Bring It On!” He growled.

“Good, I’ll get to wipe that smug face off of you!” Piccolo taunted. 

Goku stood in between the two before they ended up doing something stupid. 

“Stop!” Goku shouted. “You can’t fight now! We need to save our energy for the other two!” 

Both Raditz and Piccolo scoffed at each other and turned away. 

“Fine..” Raditz said.

“Whatever..” Piccolo grumbled.

Eventually, Tien and Chiaotzu had arrived. 

“Heeyyy!” Chiaotzu shouted. The others looked to the sky. 

“Tien! Chiaotzu!” Goku shouted. “Over Here!” Goku waved to the two, to indicate their location.

"It’s been awhile.” Tien stated. 

“Yeah It has..” Goku answered. He looked at them, and realized two were missing. “Where’s Yamcha and Krillin?” He asked, tilting his head.

“I think they had something they needed to finish up before coming here.” Tien replied.

“Yeah, Yamcha said something about Baseball.. And I think Krillin went to go pick the senzu beans up.” Chiaotzu added.

“You know, I didn’t see you guys at Kami’s. Where were you?” Goku asked. 

“Kami took us to a Special Instructor from Otherworld.” Tien answered. 

Before Goku could speak, a loud grouchy laugh could be heard in the distance. 

“Hahaha! Otherworld?” He said. “You have to die to get there! What did you do? Kill yourselves?!” 

Nappa and Vegeta floated down and made their entrance. Raditz glared at Vegeta, and mumbled to himself, the Prince’s name. Vegeta looked around to see how many fighters were here, and to see which the five thousand had belonged to.

It was Raditz, surprising Vegeta a bit. “And here, I thought you were dead Raditz.” He mocked. “But I guess it's fine, I’d like the pleasure of pummelling you into the ground myself.”

Raditz scoffed. “Not this time, I’ll be the one who’ll do the pummelling.” He replied. Raditz pointed to himself with his thumb and grew a smirk on his face.

“Really? You beat me? With that pitiful power of yours?” Vegeta said. “Don’t make me laugh!” 

Raditz growled and clenched his fists. “Pitiful?! I’ll show you who’s pitiful! You won’t even lift a finger when I’m through with you!” 

The doubts that were in Raditz’s mind had now been overshadowed by anger and ambition. He was roaring to fight and ready to prove the other two wrong.

“I’d like to see that day! You’re weak just like your father. You couldn’t even lay a finger on Nappa!” Vegeta laughed. 

Raditz snarled, and tightened his fists. “I’m nothing like my father.” He said. “My power has strengthened since the last time we met.”

“Hmph..” Vegeta scoffed. “Even if you have gotten stronger, You could never get as strong as me within such a short amount of time. Perhaps you could give Nappa a fair fight but I doubt you could win.” 

“Then how about I show you?” Raditz said. 

“I already know what you’re capable of, I want to see these...others.” Vegeta replied. He turned his head to the other fighters. 

Krillin, not a few seconds later, landed down and joined with the others. 

_ “There’s more? Interesting... “  _ Vegeta thought. 

“Krillin!” Goku shouted. 

“What’s up Goku?” Krillin replied. Krillin looked to the side of Goku, and noticed Gohan. He slightly opened his eyes. “Woah you’ve gotten big Gohan!” 

Gohan turned to Krillin. “Oh, your Krillin, the one I met at Master Roshi’s?” He asked.

“Yeah, How’s it been.” Krillin replied.

“Wait, DIdn’t Dad say you were the one who trained to make up for how short you were?!” Gohan asked.

Goku stepped a few steps back, and whistled suspiciously. 

“He said what now?” Krillin asked. 

“How many of these pests are gonna come?” Nappa wondered. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter how many of you come, we could take millions of you.” He smirked and chuckled.

“I doubt that.” Said a voice from above. Yamcha flew down and landed casually on the ground. “I’ve been training with King Kai from Otherworld for almost a year!” 

Nappa snickered, and then scoffed in Yamcha’s direction. “Training? Ha! What’re you? A Comedian?” He sneered. “It doesn’t matter how much training you do, you’ll never be able to compare. It’d take several lifetimes to reach the strength we have.” 

Vegeta became agitated, “Enough of this talking!” He shouted. “Let’s get this started already.” 

Vegeta turned to Nappa, “You got those Saibamen still?” He asked. 

Nappa nodded. He pulled out a little capsule with a metal divider inside it. It had 6 beans on the top and green liquid below it. Nappa placed the beans in the ground and poured the liquid on top of it. 

“This should do it.” Nappa muttered. 

“Becareful Nappa. You do remember the last time we used the accelerator?” Vegeta asked. 

“Yes I remember. I placed just enough in them. They won’t be going crazy this time!” Nappa said proudly. 

“Good. Throw in the full strength tabs too.” Vegeta said. 

Nappa looked at Vegeta, and made sure he wasn’t joking. “You sure Vegeta?” He asked. “I mean would it be safe to have both the tabs and the accelerator?” 

“Yes, I’m sure. It shouldn’t be too big of a deal.” Vegeta answered.

Nappa raised his shoulders and lowered them back down. “Alright, your orders Sir.” He said

Nappa grabbed another capsule from his bottle full of black little tablets. He placed it in the holes he buried that had the green liquid and Saibamen beans. Nappa covered the holes back up and waited. 

Everyone, excluding Raditz, were wondering what the two were doing. All were a bit puzzled. 

_ “Did Vegeta actually make Nappa put the strength tabs on the Saibamen? He can’t seriously be that lazy.”  _ Raditz thought.  _ “Or maybe he really thinks I have gotten stronger.”  _ Raditz shook his head, he knew this wasn’t the case. Vegeta had to have been in a lazy mood.

“What are they doing?” Krillin asked. 

“They’re planting Saibamen. Saibamen are little green men that can potentially have the strength of a middle classed warrior.” Raditz answered. “We usually used them for exterminating smaller planets, or if we became far too outnumbered. Though it was more of a lazy tactic.” 

“I wouldn’t underestimate them though. A few of their abilities can be dangerous.” Raditz stated. 

“Well then it’d just be a good test of our new skills.” Yamcha said with a smirk. 

Within under a minute, the creatures sprouted and shot up from the ground. They were green-ish and blace creatures. Their colors blended almost like a lava lamp and they had golden evil eyes. Their hands had three white claws each and so did their feet.

Nappa counted each creature. “One...two...three...four...five..six..seven..eight..nine!” He shouted. There were extras instead of the normal six. “Looks like we got a few extras Vegeta.” 

“Intriguing, I wonder how’ll they perform though.” Vegeta replied. “Scan their power levels, I want to make sure they’re strong enough to fight our contenders.”

Nappa clicked the white button on their device. It scanned each and every Saibamen then displayed the numbers on the screen. "2,100. 2,300. 2,700. 3,000. 3,300. 3,800. 4,200. 4,500. 5,000."

Nappa smirked. “Oh this is gonna be great! We have at least four above three thousand!” He said. Nappa signaled his hand to the Saibamen. “You know what to do.” 

They all rushed into battle swiftly attacking all of our heroes. The first one to land an attack was the one of two-thousand and seven-hundred. He attacked Krillin by swiping its claws. Krillin jumped backwards evading the attack and he threw his fist as the creature neared itself. His fist landed on the cheek of the Saibamen and it flew backwards into the ground. 

“Woah!” Krillin shouted. The Sabiamen instantly recovered itself from the previous attack and darted forward swinging its claws rapidly. Krillin dodged each attack with not even a full second to spare. The Saibamen jumped up and dived downward. As it got closer to Krillin, he flipped backwards allowing his foot to kick the Saibamen. Krillin darted backwards, and put his two hands in front of him. 

“Kamehame..” He said. Krillin pulled his two hands to his waist and blue sparkles of energy collected into his hands. It created a bright blue sphere, and Krillin shot his hands forward as he shouted “HA!”. 

The wave of energy moved quickly to the Saibamen and then the blast expanded on contact. Krillin’s aura had bursted a bright red for a split second, before immediately disappearing. There was no trace of the Saibamen left. Krillin looked around the area, and saw Chiatozu dealing with two on his own. He rushed to help his friend out. 

Meanwhile, Nappa’s scouter had flared up reading a new level. He became puzzled, “ _ 6,400? That can’t be right. This machine must be getting defective.”  _ He thought to himself. There was no way anyone of them came close to his level, He told himself. 

Chiaotzu was assaulted by two different Saibamen. One of a level of two-thousand and one hundred. Another of two-thousand and three-hundred. Chiaotzu couldn’t fight them off, both were stronger than him. The only thing he could do was use his telekinesis to hold them off. 

The first Saibamen was mostly black but with green hands and feet. The second was the opposite, mostly green with black hands and feet.

Krillin charging his Kaioken power once again, dashed in front of green handed Saibamen, slamming his shoulder into the creature and it crashed into a nearby hill. The second after Krillin dropped his kaioken aura and kneed the other Saibamen in its gut. 

He grabbed it’s hand and threw the Saibamen against the other one. This time rubble fell onto the Saibamen, crushing them. Krillin turned and walked over to his friend.

“You okay?” He asked. Chiaotzu nodded in response.

The Saibamen at a power level of 3,800 went after Tien. Unlike the first three that were killed, It’s color blended in maliciously. It had only one golden evil eye and another silver eye. It was a lot smarter than the others, including knowing when to find openings. 

It slashed several times with it’s claws at Tien but to no avail. Tien had evaded all of the attacks with ease. Tien counteracted and struck the Saibamen with a karate chop. In mid-air the Saibamen rolled backwards for a few seconds. 

Tien took a quick moment to use one of his attacks. He shaped his hands like a triangle and gathered ki to the center of the triangular hole. Tien fired his attack unleashing a powerful triangle-shaped energy wave. The Saibamen moved out of the way with time to spare, it’s head split open and spouted out bubbling liquid. 

“Crap!” Tien shouted as he moved away. A few drops of this liquid dropped on Tien and burned a few pieces of his skin on his right shoulder.  _ “That stuff is dangerous! It’s like acid or something!”  _ He thought with wide open eyes. 

With Tien’s guard just a bit slipped, the Saibamen jumped towards him, attempting to grab a hold of Tien. Tien threw his elbow to keep the Saibamen away but it moved behind Tien. The Saibamen grabbed ahold of Tien, gathering all of its ki, and then “BOOM!” 

It exploded, creating a huge amount of smoke while also grasping the other fighters’s attention. Everyone looked to the sky, to see the pile of smoke and Tien falling down, looking badly injured. Nappa grinned from the sheer entertainment he was having, it was getting his blood boiling, itching for a fight of his own.

“Tien!” Chiaotzu shouted. A lot of worry poured on Chiaotzu, he rushed to save his friend, but didn’t seem to be fast enough. Chiaotzu thought quickly and used his telekinesis once he got close enough. Chiaotzu caught Tien before he hit the ground, and then lowered Tien carefully on the ground. 

Chiaotzu flew over to his friend and shook Tien in hopes of waking him up. Tien squeezed his eyes and opened them groaning in pain. 

“You’re okay!” Chiaotzu said cheerfully. He had almost thought the worst but Tien survived. 

“Okay, that wasn’t a very smart move, I should’ve seen that coming.” Tien said. “Thanks for catching me buddy.” 

“No problem!” Chiaotzu smiled. 

Tien stood back up, and moved a bit out of the battlefield. 

At around the same time, Yamcha, fighting one of the other Saibamen, prepared to finish it off. 

He pushed his two hands forward shouting “Kamehameha!”. The bright blue wave obliterated the Saibamen into nothing. Yamcha flew over to Tien afterwards. 

“Tien!” Yamcha shouted. He grabbed a Senzu from his pocket and threw it to Tien. “Catch!” He shouted.

_ “What was that?”  _ Vegeta thought. He observed Tien only to end up full of surprise.

Tien caught the bean swiftly and ate it. His muscles pumped up and then reverted back to normal. Every single one of his injuries were healed, and his energy restored back to normal. 

_ “Bizarre. He ate that bean and all of his injuries were restored? That might be a problem, I’ll have to remove them before it’s too late.”  _ Vegeta said in his thoughts. Vegeta looked around the battlefield realizing most of the Saibamen were defeated. “Hmm, seems we’ve underestimated our friends here.” 

Nappa chuckled. “So they’ve been able to defeat a few Saibamen, big deal.” He replied with a smirk. “They still won’t stand a chance against me!” 

Yamcha came closer to the other two. “What happened.” He asked.

“It seems they have the ability to explode.” Tien answered. “Keep your guard up, don’t let them do that. It’s a dangerous technique.” 

Yamcha and Chiaotzu nodded in response. 

Elsewhere, Piccolo was fighting the Saibamen that had equal strength to him. The Saibamen kept trying to play tricks and games on him. Piccolo was already irritated as it was, but this made him more irritated. Piccolo, done with it’s games, waited for it to attack. 

The Saibamen leaped forward and tried to latch itself on Piccolo. However, Piccolo evaded it, and it went behind Piccolo. It tried to do the same thing the other one did to Tien, but Piccolo was no fool. 

“Tch! Doing the same thing won’t work on me.” He muttered. Piccolo spun quickly around and struck the Saibamen in the gut. It gasped for air, unable to breathe. Piccolo moved backwards, and put his two fingertips at his forehead gathering air. 

“Mankankosappo!” He shouted. A bright beam of kiai with circular rings around it blasted its way to the Saibamen. The Saibamen couldn’t react and before it even knew itself, the beam made contact. A light but powerful explosion occurred at the Saibamen killing it. 

Finally, the last three charged at Gohan and Raditz. The first one being 3,300 threw itself at Gohan, already have chosen to explode before anything. Gohan froze out of panic, he couldn’t move or anything and just stood there. 

Luckily for him Raditz rammed his fist into the Saibamen’s gut. The Saibamen went flying and crashed right through a tall mountain. The impact was strong enough to make the Saibamen break into pieces. 

“Keep your guard up!” Raditz yelled. “If you let yourself freeze during battle you only die. Remember what I taught you.”

Gohan gulped, “S-Sorry.” He frowned. 

The last two Saibamen dashed to Raditz, and in hopes of confusing him, they rapidly surrounded Raditz. Raditz scoffed, and hit the one of a 4,200 level’s chin. It flew up in the air and exploded into smithereens. 

Swiftly after, the last Saibamen of a 5,000 power level created a fist and threw it at Raditz. Raditz inched his neck, and caught the fist. Raditz gripped the Saibamen with much force, so much that it had made the Saibaman implode. 

This was a shock to Nappa. It would’ve been one thing if he gave the Saibaman trouble, and even it beat it, but to kill it with ease had enraged him. 

“H-How!” Nappa said. He paused and growled. “How is that possible!” 

Raditz smirked, “I already told you, I’m not that weakling anymore!” He yelled. “I’m tired of doing the dirty work for you two. This ends today!”

“Hmph.” Vegeta said. He rolled his eyes, “So you’ve gotten stronger? Big deal. You still are outmatched by me.” 

“Then how about we test that theory? I’ve been waiting this long, why wait longer?” Raditz asked.

“Very well.” Vegeta said. “Pick a location and we’ll fight there.” 

Nappa looked at Vegeta with surprise. “Wait, you’re seriously gonna fight him Vegeta?” He asked. “I can take care of him myself. There’s no need for you to waste your energy against him.” 

“It’s fine, besides I’ve been waiting to do this for a long time.” Vegeta answered. “You go ahead and just take care of the rest.” 

Nappa smirked. “Fine by me!” He shouted. Nappa grinned in excitement, his blood raged, and his adrenaline pumped viciously. 

“Whoa hold on!” Yamcha shouted. “We’re just gonna let you guys decide? Don’t the rest of us get a saying in it?” 

Raditz looked over to Yamcha, and shook his head. “I’ll be glad to let you go, that is if you want to be pummeled by my fist first!” He growled. 

Yamcha sighed, he knew the extent of Raditz’s power, it was clearly superior. He knew better than that, even if he was being forced to do something against his own will. 

“Fine…” He said. 

“Now let’s get this show on the road.” Raditz said.

“You can pick our location.” Vegeta stated. “I don’t want anyone getting in my way, and I’m sure you’re thinking the same.” 

“Good, I got the perfect location in mind.” Raditz replied. 

“I’ll go first.” Piccolo declared. He pointed to himself and prepared his stance. 

“Wait, Piccolo..” Tien said. Piccolo shifted back to a normal stance. “Please let me go first.” 

“And why should I do that?” Piccolo asked. 

“I don’t got much of a reason.” Tien answered. “But if I don’t win, he’s all yours.” 

Piccolo sighed, “Alright, if you want to go first then fine.” He said. 

“So I’m fighting the triclops? That’s fine with me, but I was kinda hoping to fight the Namek.” Nappa said. “Oh well though, this should be good.” Nappa put his left leg forward firmly on the ground and one of his fists further out than the other. This was his signature stance.

“Namek?” Everyone questioned themselves the same thing, even Piccolo. 

“What’s this Namek, you’re talking about?” Piccolo asked. 

Nappa was stunned to hear this question, “You’re joking right?” He asked. There was no response to Nappa. He started laughing loudly, “You aren’t joking!” 

Nappa fell on the ground laughing harshly. “You seriously don’t think you were an Earthling did you?” He asked

“Actually, Yeah I did.” Piccolo answered. 

“Hahaha! A Namekian who didn’t even realize he was a namekian!” Nappa said. He continued laughing and then stood up. Nappa had laughed so hard that a few tears came out, he wiped them from his face and huffed. 

“What are you talking about! Explain yourself!” Piccolo demanded. 

“Let me spell it out for you.” Nappa replied. “You...are...a… NAMEKIAN! You don’t come from this planet. Just like Vegeta, Raditz, Raditz’s brother, and I come from a different planet!” 

“I mean, I guess it would make sense.” Nappa stated. “Most Namekians aren’t the warrior type, they’re usually peaceful.” 

“What do you know of my race, tell me!” Piccolo yelled. 

Nappa shrugged, “Sorry, I don’t really know that much.” He said mockingly. “I already gave you what I know. They’re a peaceful race, and they look alot like you. That’s it.” 

Piccolo’s hands shook in this shocking new revelation. He gulped, it was hard to believe, but he felt… something, something that just told him. It was definitely true.  _ “After so many years.. Have I really come to know my origins?”  _ He asked himself.

“Let’s get the fight started already. I’m done talking.” Nappa said. 

Tien positioned himself into his stance, “Alright, Let's go.” He replied.

To be continued...

Powerlevels:

The Saiyan Prince, Vegeta: 18,000

Nappa: 6,000

Raditz: ?

Goku: ?

Piccolo: 4,500

Tienshinhan: 4,000

Yamcha: 3,600

Krillin: 3,200| Kaioken: 6,400

Gohan: ?

Chiaotzu: 1,500. 


	10. Nappa, The Saiyan General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsie, Sorry forgot I was uploading daily til this was caught up with the one on FF Net

“Fwoo!” Tien dashed quickly with the wind. He formed a fist in his hand and hurled at Nappa. Nappa moved to the side swiftly and evaded it. Nappa formed his own fist and hurled back at Tien. He aimed for Tien’s gut but Tien guarded his stomach. The force pushed Tien backwards, and the dirt kicked up as he stood his ground. 

Tien swung his right leg upwards, and towards Nappa’s face. Nappa lifted his arm blocking Tien’s leg, and launched his other fist at Tien. He aimed for Tien’s face, but Tien acted quickly and lowered his leg back down. Tien quickly slid around until he was behind Nappa. He then lifted and bent his leg, targeting Nappa’s back with his knee. 

Nappa turned a quick 180 and jumped backwards. Tien dashed after and launched his left fist at Nappa. Nappa caught and gripped Tien’s fist before it could reach his face. He gripped it tighter and stopped his own movement. Once Nappa stood firmly upon the ground he pulled his hand back with Tien’s arm tight in his grasp and swung forward while releasing the grip at the same time.

At the last second, Tien gripped Nappa’s own hand as a counterattack, and attempted to lift Nappa. Tien’s aura bursted red, and he threw Nappa through the field. His aura powered off immediately after.

Seconds later Nappa stood up, his scouter broke into pieces and it fell on the ground. Nappa grunted angrily in response to his scouter breaking. 

_“What the hell was that?!”_ He thought. _“I should be crushing him! His power was only at 4,000 when I checked it last! My power is superior so why is he still standing!”_

Nappa growled viciously, and then sighed, “No matter, so he got a few lucky hits! I’m still stronger!” He said loudly to himself.

Nappa darted swiftly, and lifted his fist high in the air. As he got close to Tien he hurled his fist into Tien’s chest. Tien barely blocked it but the force of the punch was tremendous, and the shockwave generated by it caused Tien’s body to shake. Nappa threw another fist at Tien but Tien evaded it.

The two collided their fists and legs several times over. However Nappa was naturally stronger and faster. His body was battle hardened and any attack thrown at him, he could withstand its strength, even if it was twice as strong as he was. 

Each collision, the two would rapidly move to another area, they were constantly moving, and it caused several shockwaves every time they clashed. 

Gohan, who was watching the fight, got frustrated. “They’re moving so fast!” He said with amazement. “I can’t even see them!”

“You need to look with your ki, not your eyes Son.” Goku replied. 

“With my ki?” Gohan asked. 

Goku nodded. “Yeah your ki. Don’t look at it, feel it.” He answered.

Gohan relaxed his muscles and closed his eyes to sense their movements. He reopened it to be able to see their movements. He smiled, “I can see them!” He shouted. 

_“His speed! And strength! It’s unreal!”_ Piccolo gasped in thought. _“And this kaio...whatever, it’s an incredible technique!”_ Piccolo’s hand shook, he couldn’t believe his eyes. After that whole year of training, He was outmatched. He was outmatched not only by Tien or Nappa, but he would’ve clearly been outmatched by Raditz and Vegeta.

Piccolo clenched his fists and gritted his teeth angrily. _“After all my training...I can’t believe that they were this much stronger!”_ He thought. Piccolo sighed. _“There goes my plans for World Domination. I guess I’ll just have to further improve my strength.”_

Tien’s left fist was in a lock with Nappa’s right fist. Tien acted swiftly, and powered his aura bright red. He activated his kaioken and lifted his knee in a quick manner against Nappa’s chin. Nappa’s guard slipped, and Tien took his chance to attack. 

Tien threw several precise fists at Nappa, one at the left side of his chest, one at the right side of his chest, and one in Nappa’s gut. The strike into Nappa’s gut made him bend over, and Tien slammed his elbow into Nappa’s back. 

Nappa fell plummeting to the ground and Tien deactivated his kaioken. He took a deep breath, strain was already starting to show on his pumped up muscles. 

“Damn, I need to be more careful.” He said quietly. “I can only do that a couple more times without hurting myself, so I should use it resourcefully.” 

Nappa’s crash into the ground caused a huge crater, three times his size. He groaned loudly as he got up, and gritted his teeth furiously. Nappa became restless, and stopped playing his games. He spread his legs and arms a little bit apart, then started charging his kiai. 

_“I’ll end this now!”_ Nappa thought to himself. Tien flew down to the ground wondering about Nappa's next plans of attack. Nappa lifted his jaw open and yellow energy gathered in front of it. He smirked and started laughing.

“I’ll finish you triclops! You and then the rest of these whelps!” Nappa yelled. He unleashed his attack, and a wave of energy approached Tien. Tien took his signature stance and waited it for to come close. 

He formed chops with his hand and pushed against the wave of energy. Nappa’s blast started pushing Tien backwards. Tien’s veins bulged harder as he tried to fight back, but it just wasn’t enough. 

“Damn it! I have no choice!” He shouted to himself. His aura flared red, and Tien pushed his hands normally against the wave of energy. He took control of it quickly and then fired it up in the air. 

“BOOOOOOM!” The energy exploded causing huge smoke to form, and wind to rage blowing the others. They all resisted the winds but it still had a chance of blowing them away. Once it had faded away, Nappa and Tien were seen panting heavily.

“Give up.” Tien said. “Leave this planet in peace and never laughed.” 

Nappa chuckled, “Ha..haha..hahaha! Leave the planet? I’m just getting warmed up!” He shouted. “This has to be the toughest fight I’ve had in a long time!” 

Tien groaned quietly, “Damn it.” He said to himself. _“I’ve already given so much and he’s still able to fight? If this goes on any longer, I don’t think I can survive it. That kaioken technique wore me out.”_ He thought. 

Nappa ran rapidly, stomping the ground as he did. Tien braced himself for impact and guarded his body as Nappa launched his fist. Tien crashed into a boulder near him but instantly got out of the rubble. 

Nappa charged up once again, and jumped high in the air. He clenched his fists together, and dived down to the ground, slamming it. The strength of his slam caused a massive crack in the ground, and earth to erupt up from it. 

Tien flared his Kaioken aura and evaded just in time. He darted around to Nappa’s behind and kicked Nappa in the back. Nappa’s body flew a bit backwards and he regained balance a few seconds later. By the time he had gotten his balance back, Tien jabbed his fist into Nappa’s chest and then knee jabbed his gut. 

Nappa slipped a bit and almost fell forward, but Tien flared his Kaioken aura higher to a level two boost. He lifted his knee quickly and powerfully, launching Nappa up in the sky. Tien soared upward and clenched his fists together. 

He slammed his fists downward aiming for Nappa’s back, but something stopped him. A strong pain in his body made him freeze. The strain from the level two was too much and he couldn’t move.

“Why is he stopping?” Piccolo wondered.

“Yeah I don’t get it! Why hasn’t he finished it by now?!” Yamcha added. 

Nappa’s body was still falling but he quickly recovered once again. Everyone still confused by Tien’s stopped movements, panicked. 

“Get out of there Tien!” Chiaotzu shouted.

Tien’s body shook, and he couldn’t stop the pain. If Nappa had attacked him, it would all be over. It immediately dawned on Krillin what happened. There was no time to explain, no time to do nothing. 

“Tien used the second level of Kaioken!” Krillin shouted. “We gotta get him out there!” 

Everyone looked at Krillin with a bit of confusion, and Krillin blasted off quickly. No one had any time to process what was happening, so it all became a cloud of confusion. Krillin flared his Kaioken aura to move faster, but he wasn’t fast enough. Nappa was already approaching Tien at an alarming speed. 

“Crap! I can’t make it!” He shouted. He still tried, but by the time he got even close to Tien. Nappa had already landed his attack. Nappa slammed his shoulders against Tien causing an immense amount of pain to him. 

Tien plummeted towards the ground but Chiaotzu had caught him with his telekinesis once again. Once Krillin realized Tien was fine, he let go of his worry, and let out a sigh of relief. However it wasn’t over yet, Nappa was now targeting Krillin.

“Trying to interrupt my fight?!” Nappa snarled. “Then so be it! I’ll squash you!”

Nappa rushed after Krillin, but Krillin acted quickly and put his hands by his head. 

“Solar Flare!” He shouted. Everyone else covered their eyes, but Nappa was unaware of this attack, he was blinded by a bright shining light. 

“Aaah! My Eyes!” Nappa screamed. “How dare you use dirty tricks!” 

Krillin put his two hands forwards and then to his waist, collecting energy as he did. A blue orb of energy formed in between his hands as he said the words, “KAMEHAME!”. 

_“I hope this works.”_ He thought to himself. At the same time of pushing his two hands forward again he shouted “HAAA!” and the blue orb turned into a wave of blue energy. The attack had hit Nappa, and he couldn’t defend himself from it.

Krillin then flared his Kaioken aura to red, and the energy wave expanded. A few seconds later, Krillin stopped his burst of energy and panted heavily. It was too early to tell if Nappa was dead yet, but his body came crashing down to the ground.

It created a smaller crater from the last time he fell, but the impact hurt more than before. Krillin flew to the ground to where the others had given Tien a senzu. 

“You okay?” Krillin asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Tien answered. Tien’s eyesight was still regaining and everything looked a bit blurry to him. He placed his hand on his forehead, trying to resist the headache he had. 

“What happened out there?” Yamcha asked.

“I’m not quite sure, I had a sudden massive pain in my body.” Tien answered.

“It was the Kaioken.” Krillin pointed out. Everyone looked at him. “King Kai warned us of going overboard with it. Looks like we can’t really handle using it that many times or the second level too much.” 

“Well that explains it.” Tien said. “It seems there’s also a side effect of using it, cause I have a major headache now.” 

“Well Don’t worry buddy, we’ve got this now.” Yamcha replied. 

“This Kaioken technique..” Piccolo said. “What exactly is it?”

The others explained to him, meanwhile Nappa was still alive. He stood up and launched a blast at Chiaotzu. The blast had come so quick, so fast, no one saw it coming, they all had their guards down. Chiaotzu screamed to the top of his lungs, and thought he was gone for sure. However he was saved, but the person who had saved him was unexpected.

Piccolo had blasted another energy blast to counter the other one, leaving only minor damage to Chiaotzu.

“Chiaotzu!” Tien shouted. He rushed over to his friend quickly, “You okay buddy?” He asked.

Chiaotzu floated back up and nodded. Tien flared with rage, and turned to Nappa. 

“What the hell was that for!?” He shouted. 

Nappa laughed in response, and ignored his question. 

Tien clenched his fist angrily, and took his stance once again. He prepared to fight again, but could still feel the side effect from his second level kaioken. 

“No, You’ve had your turn Tien.” Piccolo stated. “It’s mine now.”

“Fine, but you better finish him.” Tien replied. 

“It’ll be my pleasure.” Piccolo smirked. 

Nappa smirked. “So now the namekian wants to fight me?” He said. “Bring it on!”

The two took their stances. Nappa was covered in dirt, bruises, scratches, and other more severe injuries. He was weakened, but still going strong. Piccolo on the other hand was ready for combat, he was still one hundred percent and had his full energy.

“I’m not playing any games, so we’ll go all out from the start, got that!?” Piccolo shouted. Nappa nodded in response. 

The two rushed to each other, and slammed each other’s arms against one another into a lock. Both fighters tried to push the other one out of the way, but it didn’t work. Piccolo let Nappa push a little harder only to push Nappa back with much more force. The lock broke and Nappa stumbled backwards.

Piccolo hurled his fist into Nappa’s gut making him gasp for air. Piccolo then rammed himself into Nappa, knocking Nappa onto the ground. Piccolo hopped backwards and pulled his fist backwards. He moved his hand in a circle collecting energy in front of his palm, and the energy formed into a yellow sphere. 

Once Piccolo made a full circle, he stopped and continued gathering more energy. Nappa stood up slowly, feeling the pain of his injuries. He grumbled loudly, and angrily. 

_“So he wants to finish this now? Then so be it!”_ Nappa yelled in his mind. _“These pests are getting annoying, and It’s about time I’ve finished it. Once I’ve defeated him, I’ll go after the rest of them.”_

Nappa gathered ki in his right fist and waited til Piccolo fired his attack. 

“Demon Flash Wave!” Piccolo shouted. With his other hand Piccolo gripped his hand with the energy, is wrist and fired the yellow wave of energy. When it made halfway to Nappa, Nappa fired his attack right back. 

The two waves of energy collided making the earth beneath and around them quake loudly. It caused winds to roar, and the skies to rage on. Piccolo’s wave of energy slowly consumed Nappa’s wave as he put more energy in to it. 

“Wha...What?!” Nappa shouted. “This..isn’t possible! It shouldn’t be, I’m the great Saiyan General!” 

He grunted fiercely and forced more energy into his wave, but it did nothing. Piccolo’s energy wave continued to consume Nappa’s ki wave. 

“Haaa!” Piccolo shouted as he put more ki into his wave. It overwhelmed Nappa’s wave quickly and soon it consumed Nappa himself. When the dust cleared up, Nappa survived, but he was on the ground totally fried.

Nappa couldn’t even stay awake very long, but it was long enough for him to shout some last words. “Im...poss..ible..” He said. Nappa’s eyes shut forcefully as he passed out.

Everyone came over to Piccolo to see the result of the battle. 

“You did it!” Krillin shouted. 

Piccolo growled, “Do I have to remind you, we’re merely allies temporarily?” He said. Piccolo didn’t like them being friendly to him at all. It made him irritated. “We’re not friends, so if you decided to come cheer me on, don’t.” 

“Well Sorry, Jeeze.” Krillin said, he rolled his eyes. 

“Is he dead?” Goku asked. 

Piccolo shook his head. “No.. He’s still alive. He survived.” Piccolo replied.

“Even after all that? He still survived it all?” Yamcha gasped. 

“Yeah.. Whatever you guys want to do with him, It’s up to you. I’m going to head to the others.” Piccolo stated. He went up and left, to the other two’s location. 

“Welp, I guess we should finish him then.” Tien said. He lifted his hand and prepared to shoot. 

“Wait!” Goku said. Tien stopped and looked at Goku.

“What?” Tien asked. 

Goku scratched his head and thought. “I mean, he’s all beat already, there should be no reason to kill him.” He said. 

Tien looked at Goku with shock. “You want us to leave him alive?” Tien said. His tone raised, “After that dirty trick he did to Chiaotzu?!”

“I’m fine, Tien!” Chiaotzu said. 

“That’s not the point Chiatozu!” Tien yelled. Chiaotzu bit his lip and kept quiet. Tien was clearly agitated and in a bad mood.

“Hey you don’t need to start yelling at everyone!” Krillin shouted. 

Tien grunted and looked away. 

“I mean come on, what’s the point in killing him though?” Goku asked. “Shouldn’t we spare him?” 

Tien grumbled. “Fine… If you want to let this monster live, go ahead. But you’re responsible for his actions.” Tien said. “I’m gonna go catch up with Piccolo.” Tien took off, and decided to have some thoughts alone.

“Well, what’re you going to do, Goku?” Yamcha asked. 

“I think It’ll be fine if we leave him alive.” Goku said. He then grabbed a senzu bean from his pocket and placed it near Nappa. 

“Wait Goku what are you doing now?” Krillin asked. “I get that you want to spare him, but if you give him a Senzu bean he’ll be trouble again!” 

“Nah, I think I can take him just fine Krillin.” Goku said. “I promise, If he causes trouble, I can handle him with no effort!”

Goku smiled happily, and it forced Krillin to sigh. “Alright, I trust you Goku, if you think you can take care of it, then go for it.” He sighed.

“I’m right behind you too.” Yamcha added.

Nappa opened his eyes, he had heard everything they had said. “Disgusting.” He said. They all looked at him with shock. “A True Saiyan never shows mercy to their enemy. I’d rather die than take help from someone as disgraceful to you.” 

“Hey, you should be happy that he helped you!” Krilin said, defending his best friend. 

Nappa scoffed, and flipped over his back. He fell immediately back asleep, but Krillin was still angrily. 

“Relax Krillin, it means nothing to me.” Goku said. “It’s not like I helped him for myself anyways.”

Krillin turned his head at Goku and gave him a look. Yamcha did the same thing. Goku tilted his head in confusion in response. 

“Why are you guys giving me that look.” Goku said. 

“Goku, you clearly let him live so you can have a good fight.” Yamcha pointed out. Goku opened his mouth wide. 

“Yeah, we’re not stupid.” Krillin added.

“Wha-What?! No I didn’t!” Goku said. He tried to deny it, but it was clearly obvious that wasn’t true. “I did it cause it was the right thing!” Oh sure, he did, but that wasn’t his real reason. 

“Goku, we all know your main reason has to do with a good fight.” Krillin said. 

Goku pouted in response and still denied. 

“Come on let’s go find the others.” Chiaotzu said. 

Elsewhere… about ten minutes ago.

 _“Seems the others are already fighting. I can feel their powers clashing.”_ Raditz thought to himself. He stopped flying, and looked down below. “We’re here.” He said.

“Good, took you long enough.” Vegeta said. 

The two landed on two different tall pieces of stone. Vegeta on a much higher one, and Raditz on a much lower one. The two fighters took their fighting stances and prepared to fight.

To be continued...

Powerlevels:

Vegeta: ??

Nappa: 6,000 | Weakened: 3,000

Raditz: ??

Goku: ??

Piccolo: 4,500

Tienshinhan: 4,000 |Kaioken: 8,000 | Kaioken X3 (Level Two): 12,000

Yamcha: 3,600

Krillin: 3,200| Kaioken: 6,400

Gohan: ?

Chiaotzu: 1,500


	11. Brawl Between Purebloods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Raditz and Vegeta fight a battle of Fates, Will Raditz succeed in defeating Vegeta? Or will he and the others be doomed to him all. Find Out!

Raditz and Vegeta took their stances, preparing themselves to fight. 

Raditz inhaled and exhaled deeply. _“No more. I will not continue to be an underdog any longer!”_ He said. Raditz’s eyes turned fiercely determined and focused.

“I’ll give you one last chance.” Vegeta said. “Stop this now, and I might just be willing to let you join us once again.” 

Raditz huffed. “Tch! Never! I’m done siding with you!” He shouted. Raditz unleashed his ki and his aura swirled around him til it was fully enveloping him. 

The two darted to each other, and clashed with mighty ferocity. Raditz threw his fist towards Vegeta who countered back by doing the same. “BOOM!” A shockwave generated from the collision of their fists. They both pulled their fists back only to throw it again.

Raditz threw his left fist this time, and aimed for Vegeta’s head. Vegeta moved his head out of the way, and hurled his fist against Raditz’s cheek. The hit landed but Raditz was resistant, he moved away from Vegeta’s fist right after, and attempted a counterattack.

Raditz inched his neck to the side, and lifted his fist against Vegeta’s chin. He hurled another fist and aimed for Vegeta’s cheek. Vegeta quickly ducked with his arm above his head, and threw his left fist landing into Raditz’s gut. 

Vegeta’s fist pushed the air out of Raditz’s lungs causing him to gasp for air. Vegeta swiftly moved behind Raditz, clenching his fists together and slamming his fists down into Raditz’s back. Quickly, Raditz had turned himself and guarded the attack. 

Raditz stopped himself before he could reach the ground and flew immediately back into action. Vegeta threw several energy blasts rapidly and each one Raditz dodged. Raditz pulled his fist back and hurled it at Vegeta.

Vegeta evaded the attack quickly and punched Raditz’s chin. Raditz resisted the attack and swung his knee to the right colliding with Vegeta’s face. Vegeta, keeping himself from plummeting, unleashed his energy and kicked Raditz into his gut. 

Vegeta grabbed Raditz’s arm and swung him rapidly. He spun so fast that he generated a miniature tornado around himself, and then released Raditz. Raditz crashed into the ground but because of the speed he was thrown at, it caused him to bounce far lengths several times.

“Don’t you see Raditz?” Vegeta shouted. “You are no match me for me! My strength is superior!”

Raditz got up from the rubble which he had laid in after crashing, and let out a grumble. 

“Stop talking!” He yelled. Raditz unleashed his blue-ish white aura and flared around him viciously. He darted to Vegeta and concentrated the ki into his fist. Before Vegeta knew it, he was punched into a deep crater. 

Without a second thought Raditz pulled his hands up and back, gathering kiai in front of the palm of both his hands. Two purple orbs appeared and grew to a massive size, it was twice the size of Raditz. 

“Take this!” Raditz shouted. “Tuesday Blitz!” The two big energy orbs flew towards Vegeta, who had just stood up, and split into several much smaller orbs of energy. 

Vegeta was surrounded by hundreds of energy blasts. He took quick action and took a firm stance. Vegeta’s energy surrounded him in an outline and then bursted as he pushed his two arms out. 

The explosion created a loud sound, and made nearby winds go in flurry. It quickly calmed down and the smoke faded away. Vegeta shot a pissed look, and panting slightly. He looked around for Raditz but didn’t see him.

“So that’s how you wanna play it?” Vegeta said quietly. “What don't you have the guts to face me like a true Saiyan?!”

“You’d rather play a game of hide and seek like a coward?!” Vegeta yelled. “Whatever it is you’re doing, it won’t work!”

Raditz had hid behind a nearby massive boulder, and concealed his ki. _“Tch! I’m not a Coward. If I were, I’d fall for that trick of yours, but I won’t. I’ll catch you by surprise!”_

Raditz looked slightly over past the boulder and shot a small ki blast grabbing Vegeta’s attention. Vegeta evaded the blast quickly and growled.

“You don’t think I see what you’re doing?” Vegeta said. “You can’t hide forever!”

Vegeta shot a ki blast towards the direction of where Raditz's blast was shot. It blew up the boulder, but Raditz wasn’t there. He had left, and shot blasts from all different directions. Vegeta evaded each blast swiftly and easily. 

Vegeta flew up in the air. “If you won’t come out, then I’ll just blow this whole area to bits!” He shouted. He lifted his hand in the air and swung it downwards blasting a massive yellow energy blast.

Vegeta waited for the smoke to clear, and slowly flew back down. However, there was nothing but him and a mound of dirt. 

“Where are you!” He shouted, looking from side to side.

Before he could react Raditz coming from nowhere hurled his left fist against Vegeta’s face. The hit landed but Vegeta resisted and counterattacked. Vegeta kneed Raditz in gut and slammed his fist into Raditz’s face. 

Raditz crashed against a big hill and his body became stuck in the ground. 

_____________________________________________________________________

“There!” Goku shouted. “I found them!” 

Goku and the others landed nearby but out of the crossfire range of Raditz and Vegeta’s fight. They could see Tien nearby, with the same angry expression on his face. The fighters stayed back and watched the fight.

Meanwhile…

Nappa woke up, looking at his surroundings. It took him a second to remember what he was doing on the ground and when he did, his body flourished with rage. 

“I can’t believe it!” Nappa shouted. “Beaten to the ground! ...by some...stupid.. Earthling!” 

His nerves were still fried and he could barely move his muscles around. He was able to clench his fists angrily but that was it. 

“I, the Great Saiyan General, reduced to this!?” He babbled on. “And even worse! To be spared by a pureblood who thinks he’s an Earthling?! That’s even worse than death!” 

_“I’d rather be dead, than accept mercy! Someday, I’ll have my revenge!”_ Nappa yelled in thought. The images in his mind changed to Goku. “ _And it’ll be his head!”_

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Giving up yet?” Vegeta asked. 

Raditz chuckled in response, antagonizing Vegeta. Vegeta lifted his fist and threw it at Raditz but when his fist made contact, Raditz had disappeared, leaving a faded image of himself. 

“What?! It was a fake?!” Vegeta said with surprise. He looked quickly to find the real one but Raditz had already escaped far enough where Vegeta won’t expect him, allowing Vegeta’s guard to drop just enough. 

Raditz swooped in and launched his foot at Vegeta. His foot collided with Vegeta’s side, It didn’t send Vegeta flying or anything but left more time for Raditz to continue his attack. Raditz got closer and launched several more hits on Vegeta. He punched Vegeta’s gut, kneed his chin, and then Raditz clenched his fists together slamming on Vegeta. 

Vegeta fell to the ground but stood almost quickly back up, gritting his teeth angrily. Raditz came from behind but this time Vegeta dodged and launched his attack but once again Raditz faded away. 

_“I’m not falling for that again!”_ Vegeta said to himself. Raditz came from the side, and Vegeta dashed backwards. Raditz hurled his fist once again, and Vegeta prepared to block, but this time Raditz stopped his attack as he got close. 

Vegeta, however, was smarter than that, he kept his eyes sharp, and knew Raditz was up to something. Once the image of Raditz was completely gone, Raditz reappeared right in front of Vegeta, launching his fist once again. 

This time, Vegeta parried the attack. Vegeta quickly pushed Raditz’s fist with his hand, making Raditz temporarily defenseless. Vegeta purposely fell backwards and shot both of his two legs upwards.

Vegeta took a moment to catch his breath, and wiped his face. On his glove, he saw a spot of blood, he gripped his fist tightly, and seethed with rage. 

_“Blood?!”_ He thought. _“My Royal Blood! He actually had done enough damage for me to have bled my own royal blood?!”_

“You’ve done it this time!” Vegeta shouted. “I’ll end you! You hear me!” 

Vegeta charged after Raditz, and flurried him with attacks. Vegeta relentlessly punched and kicked Raditz. He couldn’t break free, and each attack was harder and harder. 

Eventually, Vegeta stopped himself, and flew up on top of a high boulder stack once again. Raditz shortly got up and groaned heavily. He looked for Vegeta by searching Vegeta’s ki signature, and felt it rising. Raditz widened his eyes as he saw Vegeta concentrating his ki. 

“Damn it.” He said. Raditz flew on a smaller boulder stack, and charged his own ki. 

“No one has ever seen my Galick Gun except for only a few!” Vegeta said. “I’ll turn you, and this whole planet into dust!”

Raditz scoffed, “No! I won’t be defeated by you anymore!” Raditz replied. “This time it’s you that’s going down!” 

The two’s powers made the Earth tremble for hundreds of miles, and a storm erupted near them. Raditz put his right hand out first and the left one gripped his right hand’s wrist. A Dark purple kiai orb appeared, it slowly grew from a tiny size until reaching a size slightly bigger than Raditz’s hands.

Vegeta’s energy flowed around him like an aura, and it sparked like crazy. As the two finished gathering their energy they shouted their abilities names. 

“GALICK GUUUUN!” Vegeta shouted. He moved his two hands downwards and caused a wave of energy to burst towards the ground. 

“SHINING FRIDAY!” Raditz said. A darker and purple-er wave of energy shot towards the lighter colored wave of energy. The two waves collided and some of the energy bursted out like recoiling electricity. 

Vegeta’s Galick Gun slowly consumed and overwhelmed Raditz’s wave of energy. Raditz put all he could into the blast but it only slowed him down, Vegeta was just too strong.

 _“Come on, Come ON!”_ Raditz thought. _“Not now! I can’t let him win this!”_

Raditz let out a shout, his aura grew, and more energy shot into his wave of energy. It did nothing and only stopped Vegeta’s energy for a second.

“You’ve lost!” Vegeta shouted. “I am a true Saiyan Warrior! I am the Saiyan Prince! Mightiest of all Saiyans! There’s nothing you can do now!”

“Oh no!” Krillin shouted. “Your brother is losing!” 

Everyone looked shocked and were stunned. None of them acted thinking there was nothing they could do but Goku took no thought, and darted into action.

“Kamehameha!” He shouted. Goku threw his hands forward and created a blue wave of energy. It merged with Raditz’s energy wave and stopped Vegeta’s from overwhelming.

“Kakarot! What are you doing!” Raditz yelled. “This is my fight, don’t interfere!” 

“You were about to lose, I came to help!” Goku replied. “You would’ve died If I hadn’t interfered!” 

“I’d rather die as a true Saiyan then have help from you!” Raditz said, gritting his teeth in anger.

“Come on Raditz!” Goku shouted. “Stop being so Prideful! And just let me help you!” 

Raditz grumbled angrily, and then let out a huge sigh. “Fine! Just help me get this done and over with but after that the fight is mine!” 

Goku smiled, “Alright.” He said. 

“Hahaha! It doesn’t matter who helps you! You’re all going to perish with this planet!” Vegeta shouted. 

Goku focused all of his energy into his blast and simultaneously the two let out a roar. Goku and Raditz’s merged beam overwhelmed Vegeta’s wave of energy, and then consumed Vegeta. The blast took Vegeta far up in the sky, and He struggled to break free.

Meanwhile, the others took their time to catch their breaths. 

Raditz sat down panting heavily. _“Man, I’m exhausted...but It’s not over yet.”_ He thought to himself.

“Whew! I can’t believe it worked.” Goku said. “I thought for sure we were gonna die.”

Goku chuckled a little bit and then sat on the ground, then the others joined Goku. 

“Daddy!” Gohan shouted. He jumped towards his father and gave him a hug.

“Man you guys had us going there for a moment.” Krillin said.

“Yeah, I almost thought we were gonna die.” Yamcha added.

“It was cutting close wasn’t it?” Goku said. “Welp, I think we can take a break for a second.” 

“Break?” Krillin said. “I thought you finished him.” 

Goku looked up in the sky, and shook his head. “Nah, He’s still up there.” 

The others opened their eyes. “What do you mean he’s still up there? He just took a massive wave of energy from you and Raditz!” Krillin pointed out.

“Yeah, Dad.” Gohan said.

Goku raised his shoulders. “Yeah but if it did any real damage, we’d probably not be able to feel his energy, or it’d at least be low.” Goku pointed out.

Meanwhile…

Vegeta escaped the blast, but had been quite damaged. His armor looked worn, and partially broken on the left side. 

“How…” Vegeta said. “How!” 

Vegeta grunted angrily, and tightened his fists. Looking at himself, He couldn’t believe what he had seen, it infuriated him to see it! 

“This cannot be happening!” Vegeta shouted. “I am the mighty Saiyan Prince, Vegeta! No common trash like those two should even be on the same grounds, I stand upon!” 

He turned his head rapidly looking for the Moon. “Where is it?!” He shouted. Alas, He was unable to find it. He growled in frustration and then sighed heavily.

“No matter.” He chuckled. “He must’ve forgotten that I don’t need a moon.” 

Vegeta smirked and flew back down at high speed, alerting the others. Everyone turned their heads to the coming energy’s direction. A few of which were still shocked despite being told that he’d survive. Vegeta floated down on the ground, laughing quietly. 

“So, you think destroying the moon’s gonna stop me?” Vegeta asked. He laughed again. “You and I both know that’ll accomplish nothing!” 

Raditz stood up, and walked closer to Vegeta. “The moon’s destruction was irrelevant to our fight.” Raditz replied. “I wouldn’t try to stop you from transforming. I’ll be glad to take you down in our true forms!” 

Goku looked at Raditz with extreme confusion. “Wait? When did you destroy the moon?!” Goku shouted. “And why?!” 

Raditz turned his head to Goku. “You can’t be serious?” Raditz asked. “Surely, You know of a Saiyan’s True Form. You had’ve to transform into at one point while looking at the moon.” 

Goku’s expression stayed blank with confusion. “No…?”

Goku may have not been able to figure out what the other two were talking about, but Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, and Chiaotzu knew exactly what it was they were talking about. 

“Uhm, Goku, we should probably move away.” Krillin said.

“What why Krillin?” Goku asked. 

“The Midget One’s right, Kakarotto.” Raditz replied. “You oughta move away.” 

“Come on guys! Tell me!” Goku said. “None of this is making any sense!” 

“Heh, Rich. You’re own brother doesn’t know.” Vegeta said. “You’ll see… no… You’ll ALL see a Saiyan’s true MIGHT!” 

The others, including a very confused Goku, moved away from the area. Vegeta shot a special looking white moon into the sky, it reflected light from the sun, similarly to the moon. Both Vegeta and Raditz stared at the moon. Their eyes turned crimson red, their teeth grew fangs, and their bodies grew to an immense size as they began to change into something that resembled an Ape. 

Goku looked at the two Apes with shock. “Is that an..Ape?!” He shouted. Looking at the Apes, it seemed familiar somehow, very familiar, and it then hit Goku. “Wait...but that means…the one who killed my Grandfather. It was me?” 

“And the one who destroyed the arena at the tournament?! That was me too?” Goku said.

“Sorry, Goku, we should’ve told you but, we just didn’t know how.” Krillin replied. 

“That’s okay. It was probably for the best.” Goku said. 

The other Fighters move somewhat further away, to be at a safe distance from Vegeta and Raditz, so that they would not get hit in the crossfire.

Raditz and Vegeta, once fully transformed, began to fight. Raditz hurled his right fist at Vegeta’s chest, but the Mighty Prince caught his fist with swiftly ease. Vegeta counteracted and threw his left fist against Raditz’s face. He lifted his knee, and slammed it into Raditz’s gut. Raditz gasped for air and tried to throw an attack but he missed. His accuracy was lowered cause he needed to focus on breathing.

Vegeta took his chance to attack as Raditz was stunned, and gripped his arm throwing Raditz over his shoulder but releasing mid-way. Raditz’s massive body flew a short distance but certainly impacted the ground hard enough to cause mild damage.

Meanwhile…

Nappa stared into the sky, deep into thought, and became filled with violent anger. To be spared by someone that should be considered weaker than you, to be spared by someone who was below you, It wrecked his pride as it would any other Proud Saiyan, and just like any other Saiyan, he was stubborn. Nappa was extremely Stubborn, maybe not as bad as Vegeta, but he certainly was stubborn, both stubborn and determined. 

“How could I, the Great and Mighty Saiyan General be beaten by some Earthling!?” Nappa yelled. If he could, he would’ve clenched his fists tightly, but he couldn’t. Everytime he thought about his immobility, He was actually tempted to take the Senzu Bean, but he didn’t. Looking at the Senzu Bean, he was reminded of nothing but his failure. 

He couldn’t take it, but then again, maybe he could use it as a second chance. Not a second chance at life, but a second chance to take down the Earthlings. To prove his worth, and then to get his revenge at Vegeta. 

Nappa knew better than to challenge his Prince normally, but he was so blinded by his rage right now he could not care once. 

“I can’t believe Vegeta would just throw me away like that!” Nappa growled. Finally, He chose to take it. “Screw it! I’ll prove to all of them, I’m more dangerous than they think I am. I’ll prove to them, I’m not to be messed with!” 

Nappa to the best of his current abilities gripped the Senzu, and put it into his mouth. He felt his chest and the rest of his body puff out, before returning back to its normal depth, and as it did, his injuries were completely restored. His strength had returned to him, his energy was back to full, and he felt refreshed. 

Nappa smirked, and chuckled. “This is incredible!” He shouted. “I’m back at full strength! And my injuries are back to full!”

Nappa turned around and wondered where the others were. 

“Now how am I gonna find them?” He asked himself. “My scouter is broken thanks to that punk.” He said referring to Tien. 

“Maybe, I can do what they were doing.” Nappa said. “If they can sense our energies without the use of scouter, than it should be no problem for me.” 

Nappa closed his eyes, and focused on his other senses, trying to feel out their energies. It wasn’t easy and it took him a few minutes but he could vaguely feel it. Vegeta and Raditz’s kiai were strong enough that it could only take the most basic of ki sensing to feel. He was at the very least able to find the exact direction.

“So, Vegeta has resorted to transforming?” Nappa said. He laughed at the thought, It had been so long since Vegeta has had to transform. “Well, Whatever, I got more important stuff to do.” 

Nappa thought of taking down Tienshinhan, and getting his revenge, but to make it more fun, a malicious thought entered his mind. 

_“I think I’ll start by killing that smaller Earthling first. Make that triclops watch his friend die!”_ He said in thought. 

He unleashed his aura and flew off at high speed.

To be continued...

Powerlevels:

Vegeta: 18,000 | Galick Gun: 24,000

Raditz: 15,000 | Shining Friday: 19,000

Goku: ? | Kamehameha Wave: 14,000

Piccolo: 4,500

Tienshinhan: 4,000

Yamcha: 3,600

Krillin: 3,200

Gohan: 990 (Not Fully Unleashed) | 3,000 (Max Power)

Chiaotzu: 1,500


	12. A Saiyan's True Potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz and Vegeta continue their incredible fate-deciding battle, however, Nappa has returned from the brink of death, sworn to himself to prove that he's still a capable fighter.

As Vegeta and Raditz continued to fight, Nappa returned to the battlefield. 

“Heh, I can’t believe Vegeta actually had to transform!” Nappa smirked. He let out a small taunting chuckle. “Guess It’s my turn now though.”

Nappa flew closer to our other heroes, and let loose some of his power to alert his arrival. The others turned in his direction, and before they knew it, he had already begun a transformation of his own. 

“Damn it, Goku!” Tien yelled. “I told you shouldn’t have given him the Senzu, now he’s gonna kill all of us!”

“Well, I didn’t think he was capable of taking it anyways!” Goku said. “I mean he could barely move himself.” 

“Goku’s right Tien, besides we shouldn’t be yelling at each other right now.” Krillin replied. “We have to figure out a way to take him down.” 

Tien grunted, “Fine.” He said. 

They quickly distanced from Nappa and formed a plan as he was transforming.

“So, What’s the plan?” Yamcha asked.

“If I remember correctly, it's the tail that allows them to transform.” Krillin pointed out. “So if we cut his tail, he should detransform right?” 

“Yes, but how are we gonna get behind him?” Tien asked.

“Oh!” Goku shouted. “I can distract him, while some of you try to attack him, meanwhile one of you guys can get behind him and cut his tail!” 

“I’ll cut his tail.” Piccolo said. “Just make sure you keep him distracted, and don’t let him hit you.”

Goku nodded, and gave a thumbs up. Nappa finished his transform and let out a quick howl. 

“Looks like there’s no more time for talking.” Goku stated. “Gohan, go with the others, alright?” 

Gohan nodded in response. 

Goku dashed infront of Nappa, and quickly gained a little more distance. “Over here!” He shouted. Nappa looked at Goku, and let a smirk upon his face. It seemed he had forgotten his original goal, when he had transformed. 

“So you want to die first?” Nappa said. 

Nappa moved quickly forward and launched his fist towards the ground. Goku jumped, and had barely evaded the attack. He threw a quick ki wave aiming at Nappa’s right eye, but Nappa moved his head allowing the attack to aim. 

_ “Damn it! I missed” _ Goku thought to himself. 

Nappa threw his fist once again crushing the ground beneath which Goku stood but not Goku himself. Goku evaded Nappa’s attacks one by one, each time sparing only a second to act. Nappa fired a small wave of energy from his mouth, but Goku had dodge the attack. The blast eventually collided with the ground causing an explosion nearby. 

While Goku had Nappa distracted, the others readied their attack. Tien and Yamcha flew towards Nappa, quickly activating the first level of Kaioken. In Sync, they had come down diagonally striking with their legs against Nappa’s right cheek. 

Nappa’s head was pushed towards the left, the attack hadn’t hurt but it annoyed him, and caused him to be even more distracted. 

“You pests!” He shouted. Nappa quickly looked to his right and threw his fist. Tien and Yamcha escaped the attack quickly. Nappa prepared another wave of energy infront of his mouth, however before he could, Gohan and Krillin came from below and kicked Nappa’s jaw upward. 

The blast had gone into the sky instead of against Tien and Yamcha. The four quickly escaped the area before Nappa had a chance to retaliate. 

“You’re going to pay for that!” Nappa said as he lowered his head back down. He quickly turned his head from side to side to find his enemies. He had saw Chiaotzu and smirked menacingly. He threw his fist towards the little Earthling, Chiaotzu froze, there was no way he could escape, Nappa was just too fast.

“Chiaotzu!” Tien shouted. Before Tien knew it, his best friend was crushed by the fist of a Giant Ape. “Piccolo, how much longer do you need!”

“It’s almost done, just let me get a clear shot!” Piccolo shouted. Piccolo had been gathering ki above the palm of his fist, enough that it should be able to cut Nappa’s tail quickly and clean. 

Tien unleashed his aura, and it quickly turned a bursting red. “Kaioken!” He shouted. Tien’s aura grew and grew to exponential size, it had also gained a deepend color. His body bulked out a total of two times, and his veins became bulgy. 

“Tien, no!” Krillin said. “King Kai said we can’t use anything past the first level!” 

“I don’t care, we have to stop him!” Tien shouted. He flew off, and ignored his friend’s warning. 

Nappa chuckled evilly, as he lifted his fist off Chiaotzu.  _ “Good, Looks like I angered that triclops. Now all I have to do is get rid of the triclops himself!”  _ Nappa said in thought. He had become cocky, and felt victorious over killing Chiaotzu. 

Nappa turned himself completely around, and saw Tien charging after him. He swung his two hands at Tien, but Tien had flown up and out of the way before he could. Tien went up higher into the sky, and put his two fingers on his forehead, with both hands polar opposite from each other.

“Sooollaaar!” He shouted. White bright energy from around his forehead. “FLAAARE!” The white bright energy flashed for miles. It was enough to make the other two apes who were fighting nearby, go blind. 

“Aagh!” Nappa screamed. “You jerk!” 

Even though he couldn’t see, Nappa still attempted to swing his arms around, hoping to hit someone, or at the very least keep them away. 

“Now Piccolo!” Tien shouted. 

Piccolo rushed to Nappa’s backside and with all the ki in his hand, He aimed to strike Nappa’s tail down but missed! Nappa had quickly hopped forward and out of the way. 

“You think cause I’m blinded, I don’t know what yer doing?” Nappa shouted. The vein in Nappa’s forehead bulged increasingly, and with his vision still somewhat blurry, Nappa threw his fist against Piccolo. 

Piccolo did his best to block the attack but came crashing to the ground anyways. He was unconscious but clearly alive, his ki signature was still readable. 

“Oh no Piccolo!” Krillin shouted. He rushed quickly to grab Piccolo before he had hit the ground. 

“His vision must be coming back!” Yamcha said, stating the obvious. 

Piccolo immediately woke back up once he was on a safer area, uncomfortable with the save he had gotten. 

“You okay?” Krillin asked. 

“I’m fine, focus on the battle.” Piccolo replied in a rude manner. 

“Quick, knock him down before his vision returns!” Tien shouted. The others responded quickly except for Gohan who froze in the midst of it all. Everything was happening too quick, and too fast for him to keep up, the only thing he could do was stand unhelpfully. 

Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha unleashing the basic Kaioken, flew swiftly to Nappa with their bright red auras. Piccolo and Goku had not known the technique, so their aura stayed white almost like concrete.

To offset their power differences, the team had split up evenly, and all pushed at the same time on Nappa. 

Tien on the left leg, Krillin on the right side of Nappa’s lower back, Goku on the right leg alone, Piccolo on the left side of Nappa’s lower back, and Yamcha on the middle of Nappa’s enormous back. 

They all pushed simultaneously and Nappa had begun to stumble. 

“Wooaa-” Nappa had shouted, but he stopped himself before he had fallen. Nappa’s balance held out, and they didn’t have enough power to knock him down. 

“It didn’t work!” Goku shouted. “We gotta go!” 

Goku quickly distanced himself from Nappa. Nappa’s vision fully recovered and he aimed for his next target… Tien.. 

Nappa hurled his fist through the wind and at Tien. Tien had barely evaded Nappa’s giant fist. Tien quickly gathered ki infront of his two hands and fired it at Nappa. The blast had quickly hit Nappa’s right eye. 

Nappa let out a massive roar from the excruciating pain. He covered his right eye with both of his hands. Nappa tried to ignore the pain but couldn’t, it left him unfocused and his guard dropped giving the others time to distance themselves.

“That won’t hold him off for long!” Tien yelled. They all quickly regrouped and moved away from Nappa. 

“What do we do now?” Piccolo said angrily. “The plan didn’t work!”

“We’ll think of something, for now just keep your distance.” Krillin replied. 

_ “Damn it! Chiaotzu’s already been brought back once from the Dragon Balls, and he can’t be brought back again!”  _ Tien thought angrily.  _ “We can’t just sit here and do nothing! I won’t let Chiaotuz die in vain!” _

Meanwhile…

Nearby Vegeta and Raditz’s battle seem to have gone nowhere. The landscape was brutally destroyed from their fight, with broken mountains, and gigantic craters, some the shape of the two fighters. 

They panted heavily waiting for the other to strike.

“Give up.” Vegeta said.

“Wha-What?!” Raditz replied. He growled angrily back at Vegeta and slammed his tail to the ground provokingly. “Why would I give up?!”

“You’re too weak to beat me.” Vegeta said. “This battle is in my favor, and you’re far too tired to fight me.” 

“Tsk! I call bull!” Raditz shouted. “You think I’m tired? I’m just getting warmed up!” 

Raditz let out a roar, and charged at Vegeta, shoulder bashing the other ape. Vegeta had put his arms in front of him to block the attack with time to spare. As Vegeta was being pushed, immense mounds of dirt kicked up from his feet from him standing his ground. 

Vegeta pulled his fist back and hurled it at Raditz as a counter. Raditz put his arms in front of him to block the attack in return. Raditz threw his left fist upwards at Vegeta’s chin, but Vegeta had moved his head back before the hit landed. 

Vegeta, with much swiftness, swept his leg against Raditz’s side. Despite being hit, Raditz threw his fist to Vegeta’s face, but Vegeta vanished. Vegeta reappeared behind Raditz and threw his foot against Raditz’s back. 

The two fighters alone had made the Earth rumble with extreme ferocity but with Nappa and the others fighting too it had caused a huge ruckus. It shook the whole earth, making the world thinking it was just a disastrous earthquake. Little did they know that all life Earth depends on this battle. 

Vegeta lifted Raditz up and spun him around viciously. Vegeta spun Raditz more and more, enough so that he’d continue spinning while Vegeta stopped. Vegeta moved away from Raditz and lifted his fist up as he jumped a bit. He pulled his fist further back and launched it at Raditz.

Raditz had stopped and caught the fist as he stopped himself from spinning. 

“I told you…” Raditz said. “I’m not that weakling anymore!” 

Raditz gripped Vegeta’s fist tightly and pulled Vegeta towards him. Raditz hurled his right fist and slammed it into Vegeta’s face without letting go of his grip. Raditz then swung Vegeta in a quarter circular motion and let Vegeta be sent flying. 

Raditz dashed and jumped in the air, pounding his elbow into Vegeta’s chest pushing the air out of Vegeta’s lungs. Vegeta coughed and gasped leaving him open for Raditz to attack once more. Though Vegeta was quick to regain oxygen in his body, Raditz had already landed another attack in Vegeta’s stomach. 

This time, Vegeta absorbed the attack, and ignored the pain. He embraced himself for any other attack thrown at him, and continued on. Raditz threw his fist again, and again, and AGAIN but Vegeta moved forward.

“I’m the Mighty Saiyan Prince!” Vegeta shouted. He gripped Raditz’s fist with such force it made the weaker Saiyan’s body tremble. “Common trash is not fit to spill my Royal Blood! You shouldn’t even be able to stand against me!”

Vegeta took Raditz’s arm and threw him into the ground. Vegeta pressed his foot onto Raditz and began slowly crushing Raditz’s skull. 

“Don’t you ever forget that!” Vegeta yelled. 

Elsewhere, The others were still distancing themselves from Nappa trying to finish him off. Goku could sense Raditz’s energy dropping alarmingly fast. 

_ “Oh no!”  _ He thought. “Guys we have to hurry! Raditz is in trouble!”

“None of you are going anywhere!” Nappa yelled. “You’re all staying here to watch as I kill every last one of you!” 

“Damn it!” Tien said to himself. “There has to be a way to get an opening!” 

_ “If only Chiaotzu hadn’t been killed! If only I could’ve saved him! Then...Then! We might just be able to stop his movement!”  _ Tien thought. Tien became frustrated with everything. He was so angry with Goku’s decision for letting Nappa to live, so angry that he couldn’t save his best friend, but most of all he felt helpless. 

“These Saiyans are just too strong.” He said. Tien took a deep breath. “But I can’t win if I let my anger blind me. I have to do it right, and win. For Chiaotzu!” 

Tien flew from behind Nappa and towards his right cheek, unleashing his kaioken aura at the last second to create a powerful impact. Tien immediately spaced himself from Nappa to gain some ground before Nappa could hit him. 

“Too slow!” Nappa said. Tien wasn’t fast enough, even with a times three Kaioken he’d never make it away, Nappa had fired a blast from his mouth and it was coming in speeds so indescribably fast it was hopeless. 

_ “No!”  _ Tien said in thought.  _ “D-Darn it! I was….I wasn’t fast enough!”  _

The blast neared his body but it stopped, shocking everyone including Nappa. 

“Huh?! What?!” Nappa shouted. 

From a bunch of rubble, Chiaotzu had stood up, he wasn’t dead. He was still alive, but barely. He moved the blast far away from everyone and Tien moved quickly away from Nappa while he could. 

“So you’re still alive?” Nappa said. “I’ll just have to fix that then.” 

“Ch-Chiatozu!” Tien said. He felt so relieved to see his friend alive, but at the same time, knowing that Nappa was about to finish him, made him scared. “You’re alive! B-But how?!”

“He’s not very thorough with his kills.” Chiaotzu said. Chiaotzu was covered in dirt and wounds. He quickly flew to Tien and stood by his side.

“I’m so glad you’re alive!” Tien said. He turned to Nappa. “Let’s finish him!” 

Chiaotzu nodded in response. Krillin, Goku, and Yamcha had regrouped with the two, and were happy to see that Chiaotzu was alive. Gohan however was still frozen and too scared to move, he could barely let out a breath.

He was...an easy target infact. Nappa saw Gohan, and saw him not moving. He realized the boy’s inexperience for battle must’ve done this. Nappa smirked maliciously and looked at the others. He looked directly at Goku, who noticed immediately Nappa looking at him. 

Goku prepared his battle stance, but when he saw Nappa looked away he became confused, until he had realized what Nappa was looking at… Gohan…

“Gohan get out of there!” Goku said. Gohan didn’t respond, and Goku rushed into action attempting to save his son, but he wasn’t quick enough. Nappa’s fist was faster. 

“Nooo!” Goku shouted. He flew as fast as he could but he was too late….or so he thought. Nappa’s fist had stopped.

“I can’t hold him off for long, my energy is fading!” Chiaotzu said. He had quickly used his telekinesis to prevent Nappa’s movement. “Hurry!” 

Goku turned to Chiaotzu and nodded. “Thanks!” Goku quickly grabbed his son out of the way and took him to a safe distance.

“Quick Tien! While I have him. Cut his tail!” Chiaotzu said. Chiaotzu unleashed the basic Kaioken level for a boost of power. Nappa was unable to break free.

“Chiaotzu don’t! You’ll burn yourself out!” Tien said. 

“It’s fine just go!” Chiaotzu replied. 

“You’ve already been brought back with the Dragon Balls before! You can’t be brought back again!” Tien shouted. 

“Tien! Hurry before he breaks free!” Chiaotzu shouted. He was struggling to stay alive, and Nappa was beginning to break free. Tien rushed behind Nappa, and prepared to cut his tail. 

“Thanks for being such a good friend, Tien!” Chiaotzu said through his telepathy. His aura bursted larger and larger.

Tien gathered energy around his hand and cut Nappa’s massive tail. 

_ “Goodbye...my friend.”  _ Tien said. A tear had formed beneath his eye as he finished slicing the tail off. 

Chiaotzu’s body burned and all that was left was nothing but a hollow shell of his body. 

“Ch-Chiaotzu…” Krillin said. Him and Yamcha had witnessed the passing of one of their long time friends. 

Nappa reverted back and nothing but a stub of where his tail used to remain. 

“M-my tail…” Nappa said. He was shocked. “No! It can’t grow back!” He was infuriated! 

Tienshinhan, full of grief, moved closer to Nappa. 

“You’re beat.” He said.

Nappa widened his eyes angrily. “What?!” He shouted.

“Leave this planet. Don’t come back ever!” Tien yelled. “I’ve decided, giving you death would be too honorable for you. You get to leave this planet, humiliated, and defeated.”

Nappa tightened his fist violently, and gritted his teeth. “You think I’m defeated?! You think you’re stronger than the Saiyan General?!” He shouted. “No! I won’t lose to trash like y-” 

Tien, activating the Kaioken technique, landed a fist into Nappa’s gut. Nappa was too slow to react, and had not seen it coming. Tien’s punch knocked Nappa hard into the ground.

“You’re lucky I’m not Piccolo or myself from years ago.” Tien said. “Otherwise, I would’ve killed you on the spot.” 

Nappa wanted so badly to do something, but that punch was so devastating that he was quickly losing consciousness. There he laid defeated, bested, beaten, nothing Nappa had done was victorious, in the end his immense power had failed him. 

A humiliating loss for such a once Mighty Warrior.

To be continued...

Powerlevels:

Vegeta: 18,000 | 180,000 APE

Raditz: 12,000 | 120,000 APE

Nappa: 6,000 | 60,000 APE | 4,000 No Tail/Damaged

Goku: 12,000 | 9,000 Damaged

Piccolo 4,500 | Damaged: 3,400

Tien: 4,000 | Damaged: 3,500

Yamcha: 3,600 | Damaged: 3,000

Krillin: 3,200 |Damaged: 2,950

Chiaotzu: 1,500 | Damaged: 400 | Kaioken: 800 | Max Kaioken: 1600

Incase y’all wonderin, Damaged just basically means their Ki levels are damaged. Whether it’s them actually physically hurt or drained from the fight. 

For Example: Piccolo’s max power is at 4,500 but because of the fight, his power is diminished quite a bit, especially since he charged an attack in attempt to cut Nappa’s tail. Thus he’s lost more energy than the others.

Chiaotzu lost alot more than the others due to him being squashed by Nappa’s fist. 

Also in case you’re wondering, yes Chiaotzu can use the times four Kaioken. He just shouldn’t cause its borderline suicide. Hell, the times three Kaioken is borderline suicide too for him anyways. He can use the base Kaioken in super short bursts, whereas Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin can have much longer bursts, and could possibly use the x3 in proper utilization. 


	13. Futile Attempts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nappa is defeated, the group stands back for a short moment, only to find Raditz in dire need of help. The group helps battle the stronger beast, trying all sorts of strategies and plans to take Vegeta down, all proving Futile, as well as causing an untimely demise of a particular soul.

Reformed Saiyans

Chapter Thirteen: Futile Attempts!

With Nappa defeated and out of the way, It was time to take Vegeta on. It’s a much harder task, but it was their only option to protect Earth. With our heroes being so distracted from Nappa, Raditz had been starting to struggle keeping himself up against Vegeta.

“No amount of hard work could surpass power like mine!” Vegeta shouted. He rammed his fist into Raditz’s chest and threw his other fist up against Raditz’s chin. 

Vegeta let out a loud shout as he pulled his fist back once more and hurled it towards Raditz’s gut. Raditz quickly lowered his fist and opened his hand, catching Vegeta’s fist. Raditz threw his right fist at Vegeta’s face and missed. Vegeta quickly evaded the attack and swung his right leg against Raditz’s side pushing Raditz to the left. 

Vegeta jumped back and fired a quick energy wave towards Raditz. Raditz reacted quickly, moving out of the way before the hit had landed and countered by throwing his fist at Vegeta. Vegeta darted backwards and launched yet another kick. Raditz had barely dodged as he was still in mid-air limiting his mobility.

“They’re moving too much for any of us to attack!” Tien pointed out.

“It’s fine, we don’t need to head in the battle unless something really bad happens.” Goku replied. “Raditz said he didn’t want anyone interfering and it seems he’s fine for now.” 

“Goku’s right, we’d be better off resting for a moment anyways.” Krillin added. 

Vegeta hurled his fist into Raditz’s cheek, and kneed him in the gut. He grabbed Raditz’s arm and swung to the far right onto the ground. Vegeta lifted Raditz up and slammed him onto the ground. Raditz tried to resist, but he couldn't; he became oddly dizzy, and was slowly fading into unconsciousness.

Raditz had escaped Vegeta’s grip, however, he still was unfocused. His vision became blurry, and his reaction time slowed. He started to have… strange flashbacks of certain memories, that he couldn’t recall right away. 

_ “What’s going on?”  _ He thought to himself.  _ “I can’t seem to get a grip!”  _

Vegeta charged at Raditz, pulling his fist back as he neared by, and launching it when he reach Raditz. Raditz attempted to dodge but his blurry vision made him go the wrong way, and had received a punch in the face. 

Raditz became sloppy and sloppier as seconds passed. Vegeta had the fight in his control, and Raditz slowly faded into unconsciousness. 

_ “No...I can’t….stop..”  _ Raditz thought.

“What’s wrong?!” Krillin said. “Why is he blacking out? Just a few seconds ago Raditz was doing fine!”

“I don’t know!” Goku replied. “But we better get in there fast before it’s too late.” 

The others rushed into action to fight Vegeta, and keep him from killing Raditz. 

_ “N-No! This is my...fiigg...ht”  _ Raditz said in his mind. He had barely formed words even in his thought, and fully blacked out. Soon he saw nothing but darkness but yet a sense of familiarity. 

Meanwhile, the others tried to at least stall Vegeta.

“Damn Pests!” Vegeta yelled. “I’ve defeated the strongest out of your group, and you still dare to fight me?!” 

Vegeta let out an irritated growl, and gritted his teeth. “So be it!” He yelled. 

Vegeta took quick looks at each of them and decided to try and take out whoever he could first. He needed an opening first and after seeing some of the disabling techniques Tien had, he decided to put full efforts on him first. He tossed his fist at Tien and barely missed. 

Tien almost didn’t escape, Vegeta’s fist was so quick that even a basic Kaioken level didn’t allow him to escape with time to spare. Tien quickly distanced himself from Vegeta but it wasn’t enough for the Mighty Prince to strike him down. Within a few seconds Vegeta’s left fist pummeled Tien into the ground. 

No one could react quick enough, and all stood momentarily in shock. 

Vegeta smirked.  _ “Good, that’s one down. Now I’ll take care of the rest.”  _ He said to himself.  _ “And unlike that idiot once comrade of mine, I made sure I hit hard enough to end him.” _

“He..He just killed Tien!” Yamcha said. He and the others dropped their jaws in horror. 

“No! Tien...He’s gone!” Krillin added. His hand shook uncontrollably by the shock, slowly, but it shook. Krillin, just like Yamcha, couldn’t believe his eyes. Nappa was already so fast, even though him, Tien, and Yamcha had learned the Kaioken technique, these Saiyans were seemingly just too much.  _ “What are we going to do?!” _

“Damn it…” Goku said quietly. He tightened his fists furiously. “Not Tien too.” 

“There’s no time for mourning!” Piccolo yelled. “We need to focus on the battle and need a plan!” 

Piccolo turned to Goku. “Goku!” He said. “Your base power is stronger overall then the rest of us. You’ll have to distract him.” 

“The rest of you come with me!” He shouted.

Piccolo, and the three others flew away and behind Vegeta, far enough where Piccolo could think. In the meantime, Goku decided to get Vegeta’s attention. 

“Over here!” Goku shouted. Vegeta turned his head over to Goku and lifted a brow. 

“So Raditz’s little brother wants to die now too?” Vegeta said. “So be it!” 

Vegeta rushed after Goku, and Goku instantly turned around to get away. Goku flew as fast as he could but Vegeta was tailing him. Vegeta swept his hands towards Goku to grab him but Goku dodged in time. 

Goku fired several energy blasts at Vegeta, dealing no damage, but made a ton of smoke. 

“Aargh! Using cheap tricks like that won’t stop me!” He said. Vegeta shook his head, blowing most of the dust and smoke away. There still was some dirt in his eyes so his vision wasn’t quite clear, but it was enough to fire another attack at Goku. 

Vegeta unleashed an energy wave from his mouth. It shot towards Goku, and Goku flew up. The beam homed in on Goku and followed him. 

“Come on!” Goku said. “I gotta lose this blast.” 

“Why aren’t we helping my dad?” Gohan asked confusedly. 

“Yeah, shouldn’t we be helping him?” Krillin added.

“We will!” Piccolo yelled. “I’m finishing strategizing a plan.”

Gohan bit his lip and gulped in response. 

“I got it.” Piccolo said. He turned around to the others. “Do any of you have any techniques that could cut his tail quickly?” 

Yamcha shook his head. 

“I do.” Krillin said. 

“Good. The rest of us will help Goku out.” Piccolo replied. “Meanwhile, you can cut his tail when he’s distracted.”

“Okay, but it’ll take some time to charge.” Krillin said.

“That’s fine.” Piccolo replied. “Just be sure to let us know when you’re ready.”

“Right.” Krillin nodded. 

“Alright, you two. Do whatever you can to distract Vegeta.” Piccolo said as they flew closer to Vegeta. 

“R-Right.” Gohan stuttered. He was scared in spite of this, he tried to ignore it as much as he could and tried to remember what he learned from training. 

“What’re you going to do Piccolo?” Yamcha asked. 

“Just a little something in case Krillin’s attack doesn’t work.” Piccolo answered. 

Piccolo flew up higher away from the other two and they went closer to Vegeta. 

“Okay little buddy, I’m gonna need you to help me with this alright?” Yamcha asked.

Gohan nodded in response.

“Good. Now just follow my lead and do exactly as I do, got it?” Yamcha said.

“Okay.” Gohan answered.

Yamcha powered up, and Gohan following his lead, did the same. Yamcha quickly went under Vegeta’s chin with Gohan behind, and they both kicked him upwards. At the last second, Yamcha unleashed his Kaioken Aura for an even bigger impact. 

“This way!” Yamcha shouted. Gohan and Yamcha quickly distanced themselves from Vegeta, who showed great irritation. 

Vegeta growled through his teeth, and lowered his head back down. He hurled his fist at Gohan and Yamcha with swiftness. Oddly, He hesitated at the last second and then let out a loud shout. 

“Aagh!” He shouted. “M-My Leg! Who the hell shot my leg!” 

Vegeta looked behind him and saw a heavily panting Piccolo. Vegeta smirked, and launched his foot at Piccolo. 

_ “Damn it! I’m too out of breath to move!”  _ Piccolo thought. 

Piccolo embraced himself for impact but the impact never came. Vegeta’s eye had been shot, once again stalling the beast. 

“Hurry Piccolo!” Yamcha shouted. “Get out of there!” 

Piccolo with no second thoughts flew away to a safer area. He stood on the firm ground and took several minutes to catch his breath.

_ “This...This is ridiculous!”  _ Vegeta thought to himself.  _ “Absolutely Impossible! I’m the Mighty Saiyan Prince of All Saiyans, so why am I being worn down by a bunch of low class trash and some pathetic Earthlings!”  _

Vegeta clenched his fists tightly and firmly placed his feet in the ground.  _ “I’m Vegeta! Proud Prince of the Saiyans!”  _

He hurled his fist towards the rock which Goku stood upon, and Goku evaded quickly, but had no time to dodge the next attack. Vegeta threw his other fist against Goku, sending him flying and crashing into several rock formations. 

“Daddy!” Gohan screamed. He flew after his father with no hesitation. 

“Gohan no!” Yamcha shouted. He tried to stop the boy for going after his father, as he would’ve been fine but it was too late. 

Vegeta turned the boy with a huge smirk on his face. “So now his little brat wants to play?!” He said. “Hahahaha! Don’t make me laugh!” 

Gohan froze and quivered with fear. 

“Scared are we?” Vegeta asked. “A runt like you should know not to play with the big boys!” 

Vegeta opened his mouth and swiftly collected energy infront of himself. He fired instantly after, and Gohan didn’t move. 

“Crap!” Yamcha said. Without a second thought he activated the Kaioken technique once again, as a result of doing it so many times, his body became strained and buffed more than usual. The blast came closer and closer yet Yamcha was still too far away.  _ “Damn I’m not gonna make, I have no choice, I must use the times three!”  _

His aura grew redder, bigger, and brighter. His power immensely increased and so did the strain on his body. In the nick of time, Yamcha was able to grab Gohan and pull the young boy out of the way. He moved swiftly away from Vegeta and gained a great distance. They hid within the numerous rock formations.

“Playing a little game of hide and seek are we?” Vegeta said. “Insolent Pests! I’ll shake the entire Earth if I have to!” 

Vegeta walked closer to where he thought they might’ve been. His massive stomps roared the ground beneath him. Gohan and Yamcha however had already quickly moved from their previous spot. 

“How much longer Krillin!” Piccolo said telepathically. 

“I’m almost done!” He replied. “I just need an opening!” 

“We’ll take care of that, just get ready to fire your blast!” Piccolo replied. 

Piccolo looked for Goku’s energy signature and quickly found him. “Hey! Goku wake up!” He said. Goku didn’t respond, he was alive but knocked out cold, that hit must’ve done some damage. 

Piccolo grabbed the burlap sack from Goku’s waist and handed him a senzu bean.  _ “Good thing he kept them on himself.”  _ Piccolo thought. 

Goku slowly opened his eyes and stood back up. “Thanks Piccolo.” Goku said.

Piccolo grunted in response. He was still uncomfortable with the whole idea of having to team up with anyone nonetheless he hadn’t a choice. 

“Yea, let’s just hurry up and help the others.” Piccolo replied. “Krillin’s attack is about ready, we just need to create an opening.” 

“Right!” Goku responded. 

“We need to get to Yamcha and that boy of yours.” Piccolo said. “But we can’t while Vegeta is looking for them. So I’ll create an opening for you to escape. Just don’t take long I can’t dodge his attacks very well.” 

“Any questions?” Piccolo asked.

Goku shook his head. The two moved behind Vegeta and Piccolo before they even grabbed his attention, Piccolo shot an energy beam into the ground. 

“Why’d you do that Piccolo?” Goku asked. 

“Don’t ask, just trust me.” Piccolo answered.

“Heeeeeyyyy!” Piccolo shouted to the top of his lungs. “Over here!” 

As Vegeta turned around, Goku himself moved around barely staying to Vegeta’s backside. 

“So the Namek has come back to die again?” Vegeta said. “Well, I wasn’t originally gonna kill you, cause of the Dragon Balls, but I think I’ll be fine.” 

As Vegeta pulled his fist back, Piccolo rapidly started flying down to the hole he created earlier. Vegeta’s fist gained on Piccolo, and Piccolo went as fast as he could hardly making it in the hole. Piccolo went to the bottom of his hole which apparently was super deep.

“Hiding in a hole?!” Vegeta shouted. “Hahaha! How pathetic! I can easily snipe you out of there!” 

Piccolo acted quickly and created a new path in the hole, simultaneously Vegeta fired a yellow energy wave by the tip of his finger. The blast went straight down where Piccolo had originally stood but it did not go into the new path Piccolo had created. 

Piccolo shot several blasts up from the ground and then once again made a new path, moving to the new path. 

Elsewhere, Goku had regrouped with Yamcha and Gohan.

“Dad!” Gohan said. He smiled happily to see his father okay. 

“Hey Gohan, are you okay?” Goku asked.

Gohan nodded in response. Goku then turned around to Yamcha

“Yamcha, you okay?” Goku asked.

“Yeah, just a little strained from using the Kaioken technique.” Yamcha answered.

Goku dug into the burlap sack and handed a senzu to Yamcha. “Here take this.” 

Yamcha took the bean and ate it right away. Momentarily, his already puffed chest, puffed out more for a second and then quickly relaxed. His injuries were heal and energy was restored but his body showed clear strain.

“Damn...looks like the strain can’t be healed from a senzu.” Yamcha said. He let out a sigh and dealt with it. “Thanks though Goku, I feel alot better now.” 

“No problem!” Goku replied. “Let’s go help Piccolo.”

“Wait, Goku, have you tried waking up Raditz?” Yamcha asked.

“Yes, I even gave him a senzu bean but he wouldn’t wake up.” Goku said. He looked down frustratedly. “He’s still alive but I just don’t know why he won’t wake up.” 

“Strange, I guess we’ll have to hold off.” Yamcha said. “Alright, I have an idea that might just work but I need you to help distract him.”

“Right, I’ll do my best!” Goku said. “Let’s go Gohan.” 

Gohan nodded and flew with his Dad in response. 

Yamcha on the other hand, flew north of Vegeta, and up in the sky. “This should do it.” He said. “Vegeta over here!” 

Vegeta reactively looked towards the sound of the shout, and his eyes were met with a bright burning white light.

“Solar Flare Flash!” Yamcha shouted. A White light rapidly formed around Yamcha and then shot down to Vegeta’s eyes like a white rectangular beam only affecting Vegeta. 

“Aaagh! My Eyes!” Vegeta yelled. “What is with you pests and this blinding technique!”

“Now Krillin!” Everyone shouted. 

“Right!” Krillin took the large energy disk and unleashed his kaioken aura. “Destructo Disk!” He shouted. Krillin fired the disk and instantly fast it went!

But It missed! Vegeta had jumped away from the attack and it flew off in the distant skies before exploding. Everyone opened their eyes in shock, and stood helplessly. 

“You pests are so infuriating!” Vegeta yelled. “You actually thought that would work?! I’ve already been exposed to your blinding technique once, so it wasn’t that hard to feel if something came close to me!” 

“N-No!” Krillin shouted. “I put everything I had into that attack!” 

“Now what are we going to do?!” Yamcha said. 

“Quickly!” Piccolo shouted. “Regroup before his vision is fully back!” 

The five fighters moved far away from Vegeta and hid carefully. They regrouped up and decided to make a new strategy.

“New plan, what do you guys got?” Piccolo asked. 

“I’m out of ideas.” Krillin answered in defeat. “That was all I had, and he dodged it so easily.”

“The only way is to cut his tail but we can’t get close enough to cut it.” Goku said. 

“Well….” Yamcha said. He looked at Krillin, and Krillin shot a confused look at Yamcha. “There is one thing we could do…” 

Krillin quickly realized what Yamcha had been thinking. He shook his head slowly. 

“Oh no!” Krillin said. “That wouldn’t work! You know it wouldn’t!” 

“What?! What is he talking about Krillin?” Piccolo yelled. 

“C’mon Krillin. You’re the only one who can do it!” Yamcha said. “You know Tien and I could manage to hold it long enough. You have to try!” 

“What is it that you’re all talking about?” Piccolo said. 

“Yeah what is he talking about?” Goku added.

“The Spirit Bomb.” Krillin answered with a sigh. “It’s a technique where you could draw power from even the smallest life forms. It’s power could be devastating!” 

“Then why haven’t you used it yet?!” Piccolo growled.

“Because!” Krillin shouted. “None of us had mastered it well, and on top of it, King Kai said it’s power could be uncontrollable! It was too risky!” 

“I didn’t want to have to use it.” Krilin said. “It’s a dangerous and very risky move.” 

“Well unless you have other ideas, It doesn’t seem like you have any option.” Piccolo pointed out.

Krillin sighed. “I guess you’re right Piccolo.” He said. “But you guys have to distract him. It takes alot of time to gather the energy.” 

“I’ll do whatever I can.” Piccolo replied. 

Once again, the other four flew to Vegeta to distract him until The Spirit Bomb was ready.

Meanwhile… in the subconscious of Raditz…

“Where...am I?” Raditz asked himself. He looked and floated around in nothing but a dark void. “Am I dead?” 

“I certainly don’t feel dead…” He said. “Maybe I’m asleep?”

To be continued...

Powerlevels:

Vegeta: 180,000

Raditz: 120,000

Nappa: 60,000

Goku(Damaged): 8,000 

Piccolo(Damaged): 3,000

Krillin(Damaged): 1,600 |

Gohan: 3,000 | Damaged: 2200


	14. Last Hope! The Spirit Bomb!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Raditz unconscious, and the group all out of plans, Krillin prepares a Spirit Bomb, a special technique he, as well as the others learned on the Planet of The North Kai. Raditz enters a strange dreamstate where he visits old memories of himself, and...someone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late uploads, I'm not a fan of AO3 and I forget about it existing. Also, thanks to some anonymous co-writers for writing the Yamcha and Bulma stuff. I'm not one for romance, I don't like it, but they suggested at least loose ends to be tied, so I had them take care of it, since they know a lot more about it than I do.

Reformed Saiyans

Chapter Fourteen: All Hands on the Spirit Bomb!

“Odd, I cannot figure where I’m at yet, It feels so familiar.” Raditz said to himself. Quickly after a multitude of familiar images abrupt from the scene til they made it to one particular moment. A familiar moment, but a moment, Raditz would prefer not to remember. 

“You know Bardock...It’s not normal for a Saiyan to care about his own family.” Tora said. “I mean, your own mother? Sure, but he seems different somehow. You sure he didn’t have any birth traumas?”

“Yeah, the Doc said he was one hundred percent healthy.” Bardock replied. “Besides, It’s not like he’s open about it or anything, then we’d have a problem.” 

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Tora said. 

“Not to mention, we all know that isn’t completely true. The King would lose it if something happened to his Prince.” Bardock laughed. 

Tora laughed in response. “Yeah I guess you’re right.” He said. “But..just between you and me… If your own Son’s life was taken away. What would you do?”

Bardock scoffed. “Nothing.” He replied. 

_ “The hells up with this. This isn’t my memory.”  _ Raditz said with much confusion. He flew around looking for a way out, ignoring the scene around him as he had little time. 

“Wait really?” Tora asked. 

“Yeah, I mean, I could try, but Gine would be thousands of steps ahead of me. She’d already have it all taken care of.” Bardock answered. “Whether or not if I wanted to.”

“Okay, but what about if that weren’t the case?” Tora asked.

“Why would you want to know?” Bardock replied.

Tora raised his shoulders. “I dunno, just curious of what ya think of your son.” 

“I can tell you what I think of him.” Bardock said. 

Raditz rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. “Here it comes.” He said. 

“He’s pathetic, weak, I just want to get rid of him!” Bardock said. He then looked off to his Son in the distance who was currently fighting in an arena. “Yup, those were the same things people used to say about me when I was that young.”

Raditz became curious and looked over to watch his Father talking. “People said that about Father too?” He said. Raditz shook his head. “Duh! What am I thinking, of course they did. We were of low class after all.” 

Raditz continued looking for a way out still hearing Bardock and Tora. 

“You remember those days, right Tora?” Bardock asked.

“Yes but I don’t remember you being told those things were good.” Tora answered. 

“Yeah, but if it weren’t for that, I would’ve never fought back.” Bardock said. “I’m toughening Raditz up, so that when the world fights, he won’t sit idly by. He’ll fight back harder, and do the things I couldn’t have done.” 

Raditz sighed and flew closer to the arena to watch this memory. “Maybe there’s something I’m missing here.” 

“Just look…” Bardock said. He pointed to Kid Raditz in the arena who got knocked on the ground. 

The small crowd had cheered for the other kid but not Raditz. They would rather boo at the young Raditz. He growled and clenched his fists, standing immediately back up. Kid Raditz collected the energy in his fists and shot one final punch at the other boy, barely winning. 

Kid Raditz smiled happily, and did a victory stance. “Yes!” He shouted. 

“See.” Bardock said. 

“I getcha.” Tora replied.

“Okay, I still have no idea where this is going.” Raditz said. “Kinda wish it would just tell me straight up.” 

Soon everything around Raditz faded back to black but Bardock had stayed. Raditz looked at the image in confusion. 

“Dad?” He said.

“Hello Son.” Bardock said. 

Raditz widened his eyes and looked shocked. “Is that actually you Father?” He asked.

“You’re probably asking right now if this is me.” He said. “Well not really, and I could explain to you how this is happening or why, or what it is. But alas I only have a small amount of time. “ 

“In case this doesn’t work, I need you to go to King Vegeta and inform him of what I’m about to tell you.” Bardock said. “Frieza is planning to destroy us Saiyans, I don’t know when or how, or why. I just have this gut feeling. I’m going to try and stop him, but I fear that I may not be strong enough to win.” 

“If I die. I need you to gain King Vegeta’s trust and get the entire Saiyan army against Frieza. It’s a long shot, but something has to work.” He said.

“Tch, doesn’t matter now. Our whole race except for a few of us is dead, and we already know Frieza blew up our planet.” Raditz said to himself. “However Father did this, ended up as a waste of time.”

Raditz sighed. “Well, I didn’t really see the point in this.” He said. Bardock’s image soon faded and a bright white light revealed itself. “This must be the way out!” Raditz followed the light and awoke, still in Great Ape Form. 

He looked over to the battlefield, seeing only a couple fighters remaining.

“Hmm, I can’t feel the runt’s ki, or the bandit’s ki.” Raditz said to himself. “It looks like Kakarotto and the Namek’s ki is dropping fast too...but wait...what’s this?!” 

Raditz looked up and saw a powerful but small white orb of energy. “That energy...it’s intense! It’s like there are millions of lives in there!” He said. He looked down to pinpoint the creator of the ball and saw Krillin. “I don’t know how he’s doing that or why he didn’t do that from the start, however it seems questions aren’t possible right now.”

Raditz lifted himself up from the ground and kept his ki lowered. He rushed after Vegeta as he raised his ki to the maximum. 

“Veeeggeeetttaaa!” He shouted. Goku and Piccolo moved rapidly out of the way. Raditz bashed Vegeta with his shoulder, and Vegeta roared from the damage inflicted. 

“So weakling Raditz is back!” Vegeta shouted. “This time I’m not letting you have any advantage over me!” 

Vegeta stood back up after he had fallen from Raditz’s bash, and slammed his fist into Raditz’s cheek. Raditz absorbed the attack and ignored any pain caused. He pushed Vegeta’s fist that was still against his face and Raditz hurled his left fist into Vegeta’s gut making Vegeta rapidly gasp for air. 

Raditz then lifted his foot and smashed it into Vegeta’s face making Vegeta fall backwards once again. Vegeta stopped himself from falling and gripped Raditz’s right wrist tightly. Vegeta made his grasp stronger and he bent Raditz’s wrist downwards until it broke. 

Raditz screamed in pain, and too distracted to react, Raditz was left open. Vegeta grabbed Raditz’s left arm and elbowed it in the middle, snapping the arm in half. 

With Raditz’s broken left arm in his hand, Vegeta swung Raditz across the ground. Raditz crashed and bounced several times before landing. 

“Alright Pest!” Vegeta said. “Your time end’s now!” 

Vegeta rushed to Raditz to end him, but he stopped when Krillin had shouted. 

“Take this Vegeta!” Krillin shouted. “SPIRIT BOMB!” 

Vegeta looked over to Krillin with extreme confusion, but then when he felt an immense amount of energy approach him, he looked up and saw a massive energy orb hit him. The once white ball turned into a ray of energy that looked like it abrupt from ground on impact of hitting Vegeta. 

It shot Vegeta somewhat up into the sky before dropping him after. Vegeta passed out momentarily. 

“Quick!” Piccolo shouted. “He’s unconscious! Get his tail!” 

Piccolo, Krillin, and Goku flew closer to Vegeta as quick as they could, but in the end were met with him still alive. Vegeta stood, heavily panting, and clearly severely damaged. 

“B-But how!” Krillin gasped. He felt speechless, there was nothing more he could say to describe how impossible this had seemed. 

Vegeta recklessly threw his fists, one hit Piccolo, and the other went towards Krillin but missed. 

Krillin flew up, and shook his head with frustration. “Damn It! I can’t take it anymore!” He said. Krillin unleashed his Kaioken aura but it grew to immense size, twice over. “DESTRUCTO DISC!” He shouted. A giant yellow disc appeared above Krillin, it was wider than Vegeta’s chest. 

Krillin threw the disc towards Vegeta’s tail so rapidly, that Vegeta had no time to react. He slowly deformed and felt a huge energy drop on himself.

Krillin looked at the deformed Vegeta at first, shocked, but then relieved.

“I..I got him!” Krillin shouted. He jumped for joy. “I ACTUALLY GOT HIM!” 

“Great Job Krillin!” Goku said.

Raditz walked over and picked Vegeta up. “Don’t worry, I got this.” He said. Raditz tossed Vegeta up in the air, with Vegeta unable to resist, and hurled his fist into the Prince. 

Vegeta was sent across the battlefield and plummeted into the ground roughly. 

Without any more thoughts, Raditz blasted the artificial moon and deformed. “Finally….” Raditz said. “It’s over…” He passed out and landed on the ground.

“So now what?” Krillin asked. 

“Welp, I guess we could take a moment to rest…” Goku said. “We’ll take care of the others in a minute.” 

Meanwhile…

Vegeta laid on the ground with his eyes open.  _ “I...can’t believe it! Those fools actually took me out of my Great Ape form! How is this possible!”  _ Vegeta thought.  _ “Damn it, If I had only a little bit more energy! I could kill them all! If only I had a way to heal up, even for just a li…”  _

He paused and saw something on the ground. It was green, and looked like a piece of the Senzu Beans. 

“This is one of those miracle beans they’ve been eating to heal up…” Vegeta said. “But it’s only a small piece. I wonder though..” 

Vegeta observed the bean and looked at it. He then put it in his mouth and ate the bean. He felt his chest puff out for a fast second then go back to normal. A small portion of his injuries were healed, and some of his energy had returned to him. 

Vegeta dropped his jaw in shock and looked at himself. “These beans...they’re incredible! If we had something like this a long time ago, I’d be unstoppable! Even to Frieza!” He smirked. 

Vegeta chuckled and unleashed all of his strength. He flew to the others looking for a Final Battle. 

Goku and Krillin looked in the direction of Vegeta’s energy. 

“N-No!” Goku gasped.

“It c-can’t be!” Krillin said. “How does he keep getting back up!”

Goku clenched his fists and stood back up, embracing himself for the next fight. 

“Krillin, you move Raditz’s body away from here.” Goku said. “I’ll take care of Vegeta.”

“Goku, are you mad?!” Krillin replied. “You can’t take him alone!” 

“I think I can now. He’s really weakened.” Goku said. “And besides the rest of you guys are out of energy. I’m the only one with enough energy to fight.” 

Krillin sighed. “You’re right Goku.” He said. “But be careful, alright?”

Goku smiled and nodded in response. To avoid Vegeta coming over here, Goku flew to Vegeta himself to start the battle. 

“Alright Vegeta, it’s just you and me!” Goku shouted.

Vegeta looked around the battlefield, looking at everyone who was defeated. All that stood now was Goku, and Vegeta smirked.

“I’ll give you one final chance. Join me Kakarotto, together we can become unstoppable!” Vegeta said. “No one in the entire galaxy would dare challenge us! Your brother may have refused his final chance of redemption, but surely you’d know better?”

“Sorry, but I’m fine right where I am!” Goku shouted. “And my name is Goku!” 

Vegeta squeezed his own fists angrily. “Fine!” Vegeta yelled. “Then your punishment is Death!”

Vegeta and Goku rushed to each other simultaneously, and hurled their fists. The two fighters’s fists collided and caused a miniature but loud shockwave. They both pulled their fists back, and threw their other fists. 

Goku threw his fist up towards Vegeta’s chin and Vegeta had thrown his fist towards Goku’s right cheek. Both of their attacks had hit each other, but they both quickly recovered from the hit and rapidly struck more.

Goku and Vegeta swung several attacks, some missing and some only colliding with the other. Goku hurled his fist at Vegeta’s face but Vegeta ducked to the side and launched his fist against Goku’s gut.

Goku put his two arms in front of himself, blocking Vegeta’s fist. Vegeta flew up and pulled his fist back as he came closer to Goku. Goku ducked and hurled his fist at Vegeta’s gut. The blow struck Vegeta hard and stunned him. Goku clenched his fists together and aimed for Vegeta’s back.

Vegeta threw his foot kicking Goku’s chin. Vegeta swiftly rebalanced himself and rammed his fist into Goku’s left cheek, hitting successfully the first time, but at his second attempt Goku narrowly dodged it. 

Goku counteracted and hurled his fist against Vegeta’s chin. He grabbed Vegeta’s arm and threw him towards the ground. Vegeta stopped himself before hitting the ground, by then Goku had thrown a blue wave of energy.

“Kamehameha!” He shouted as he pushed his two hands in front of him. Vegeta darted to the left away from the wave of energy, however, Goku came up close to Vegeta. 

_ “Crap! That was a distraction!” _ Vegeta thought. With no hesitation, he hurled his fist towards Goku’s face as Goku threw his fist into Vegeta’s gut. Both fighters’s hits landed successfully, and shot each other flying.

Vegeta crashed against the ground creating a small crater beneath him and Goku further into the air. Vegeta stood immediately back up, clenching his fists, and unleashed his energy.

As Vegeta’s aura grew, it lifted chunks of ground to float up. Vegeta fired several ki blasts towards Goku who evaded each one. Vegeta continued firing and Goku flew closer to the Mighty Prince with his fist pulled back.

This time Vegeta’s fist made contact to Goku’s gut before Goku’s fist had made contact to Vegeta. Vegeta fired a powerful yellow ki blast at Goku before he had rebalanced himself, sending Goku plummeting against the ground. 

Vegeta quickly rushed to Goku and crushed Goku’s arm with his foot. Goku screamed in pain. 

Vegeta clenched his fists tightly, and gritted his teeth. “This is absolutely ridiculous!” Vegeta yelled. “You should be kneeling before me!” 

With a plan that had just rapidly popped in his head, Vegeta flew away and on top of another rock formation. Vegeta powered up and his aura grew tremendously. It quickly turned purple as Vegeta put his two hands diagonally above himself. 

“I’ll turn this whole planet and everyone in it into dust!” Vegeta screamed. “Galick Gun!” 

Goku widened his eyes. “Oh no! I can’t let it hit the Earth!” He said. Goku darted swiftly below Vegeta’s blast and pulled his hands to his waist waiting for the right moment to strike.

“Kamehame!” He shouted. The purple blast came close to Goku only about a few feet away. “HA!” He shouted. Goku threw his two hands in front of him and the beam collided with Vegeta’s beam.

The two beams’s collision caused the Earth to rumble enormously and the skies to turn dark grey. Goku’s beam consumed Vegeta’s beam up until it reached midway. 

“I won’t let you destroy the Earth!” Goku shouted.  _ “If only my other arm wasn’t broken!”  _ He put all he can into his blast, but it still stood midway. 

“I can’t...I won’t give up!” Goku shouted. With all that was left of his energy Goku unleashed it all into his blast pushing Vegeta’s energy wave back. 

“No! Impossible!” Vegeta shouted. “I won’t lose!” 

No matter what Vegeta did, he couldn’t do anything more. The blue wave eventually overwhelmed Vegeta and his blast. The blast took Vegeta far far across the landscape and back into the ground.

Goku sighed with relief and passed out on the ground. “Yes...we did it!” He smiled with joy. 

Goku closed his eyes and took his rest. 

One Day Later…

Goku opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He had realized he was in the hospital, recovering. He could see Gohan in the bed next to him, and Krillin in the bed next to Gohan. 

“Dad!” Gohan said. He smiled happily seeing his father awake. “You’re awake!” 

“Hey Gohan.” Goku replied. “When did we get here?”

“After you beat Vegeta, Ms Bulma came over here with her plane, and picked everyone up.” Gohan answered. 

“Oh.” Goku said. For a moment Goku had felt like he had forgotten something and then it had donned on him.  _ “Oh no! That means! Chi-Chi is here!” _ He wanted to panic but couldn’t move, his body felt so worn and destroyed. 

“I’ve figured it out!” Bulma shouted as she erupted from behind the door. 

“Ah!” Krillin shouted. “Careful there Bulma, you almost gave us a heart attack barging in like that!” 

“Sorry, but I’ve figured out what we’re going to do about Namek!” Bulma announced gleefully. 

Krillin’s face lit up. “Really?!” He said. 

“Yeah! You remember the ships those Saiyans came on?” Bulma asked. 

Krillin nodded in response. Goku on the other hand was completely lost in the conversation.

“Well, Goku’s brother took me to where his ship was, and we also found the one Goku was on when he was a baby.” Bulma said. “So I took what I could salvage back to my lab for analysis. I could probably make us a new ship out of it in about two weeks!” 

Krillin grinned happily. “What really!?” He asked.

“Yes!” Bulma answered. “And! I’ve also taken the liberty of creating a bottom floor to it.”

“Bottom Floor?” Krillin asked. 

“Well, It’s not so much a bottom floor cause I only make it so big.” Bulma answered. “But basically, I’ve separated half of the Ship’s size, so that I can be left undisturbed while you blockheads ‘train’ below.'' 

Krillin’s eyes widened. “REALLY?!” He gasped leaving his jaw hanging.

“Yeah.” Bulma nodded. “I figured that way in case those Saiyans come back, you’d guys have at least some time to prepare.”

“Wow, you’ve really thought all this through!” Krillin replied, smiling. He then frowned, with a realization. “What about the others though? How will they get to Namek.”

“Well since I can only bring 3 with me, I’ve decided that a second group will be able to go next” Bulma said. “My Father and I already planned it out. When the first ship is ready, who’s ever ready to go with me can come. The second ship my Father will be building while we’re gone, so a second group can go.”

“Then I guess I’ll go on the first one. I should be healed long before then!” Krillin replied. 

“Okay that only leaves two slots left. Who else is going?” She asked. Bulma looked at Goku. “What about you Goku?” 

“I wish I could, but Vegeta did a number on me. I’ll probably be needing more time.” Goku answered. 

“Okay, well, I know Yamcha can’t come.” Bulma frowned. She scratched her chin in thought wondering who could come.

“I-I...I'll come Ms. Bulma.” Gohan said. 

Bulma opened her mouth to talk, before she could though, ChiChi had bursted through the door. 

“DID I JUST HEAR WHAT I THINK I HEARD?!” She yelled. “Gohan! You are not going to Namek! You are too far backed up on your studies as it already is!”

“B-But Mom!” Gohan said.

“No butts! You’re staying!” Chichi said. 

Gohan sighed and then clenched his fists. “No!” He yelled. “I’m going!” 

“WHAAAAT?!” Chichi gasped. She stood in shock at her own son. She couldn’t believe that her own child had defied her like that. “M-My son, i-is a d-delinquent.” Chichi stuttered with her eyes wide. 

“Mom, I have to go.” Gohan pleaded. Chichi didn’t respond. “Mom?”

Chichi’s face stood blank for a moment and then she fell to the ground. 

“Mom!” Gohan shouted. Gohan quickly caught his mother and placed her gently down. He felt her pulse, and it was beating normally. “Phew, she just fainted.” 

Krillin chuckled. “She probably was shocked to hear her son disobey her like that!” He said.

Gohan scratched his head nervously. “Yeah…” 

“I’m still a bit lost. What’s going on?” Goke asked. 

“Oh that’s right you were unconscious.” Bulma said. “Let me explain.” 

And so she did. 

Bulma explained to Goku about what happened after he passed out. Telling him about their plans about Namek, The Dragon Balls on Namek, and the powerful menace that might be there.

“Wow really?!” Goku said. “Darn! I wish I could’ve met this King Kai!” 

“Yeah well, we’ll probably hear a lot from him on Namek.” Krillin said. “Raditz did say this Frieza guy could destroy solar systems with ease.” 

“Yeah I guess…” Goku said. “Hey wait, what happened to Vegeta and Nappa?” 

“Well shortly after we had arrived here at the hospital, you could feel their ships leave the planet.” Krillin said. “So sadly, It seems even after all we did, they were still able to survive.”

“I expected as much.” Goku replied. 

Krillin gave a look of surprise. “You expected this?” He asked.

“Well yeah of course.” Goku answered. “I mean when Vegeta first powered up. It was intense, I knew it wasn’t going to be easy but I did have the chance to finish him though.”

“Wait, if you had the chance to finish him, why didn’t you?” Krillin asked. 

“I thought if I had let them go, maybe they would change.” Goku said. “That and it would be such a waste.” 

Krillin rolled his eyes. “Yup, still the same old Goku.” He chuckled.

“Wha-What’s that supposed to me?!” Goku said.

Everyone shared some laughter, even Goku. Eventually the sun had come to a set, and it was almost night time.

Chichi had later awoken and agreed to letting Gohan go, on one condition of course. 

“You can go Gohan, BUT only if you make sure to study!” Chichi said.

Gohan nodded in response. 

“Okay that leaves only one slot left…” Bulma said. 

“Oh, we can bring Piccolo.” Krillin stated. 

“P-Piccolo?” Bulma replied. The thought of Piccolo coming along made her very uneasy.. “F-Fine.. Then that settles it. Meet up with me in 2 Weeks at the Kame House.” 

“Counting on it!” Krillin said. 

Later that night…

“Yamcha.. You asked for me to come?” Bulma said.

“Yeah.. I’ve been doing some thinking.” He replied. 

“What kind of thinking?” Bulma asked.

“Well.. ever since I left King Kai’s I had felt different somehow.” Yamcha answered. “I felt invigorated, I felt reborn. After my training with him, I felt so strong! I never knew I could get so strong! It was unreal! 

But then when the Saiyans had arrived, they made my power feel weak. If it weren’t for the Kaioken technique I would’ve been crushed! I almost died, Bulma!” 

“Yeah but we could’ve brought you back with the Dragon Balls. It would’ve been no problem.” Bulma pointed out.

“Yeah, but what if It couldn’t? What if that was my final battle?” Yamcha said. “Then I would’ve left the Earth with unfinished business.” 

“I hadn’t thought about it… but how am I supposed to enjoy my life on Earth, if I don’t even have the strength to protect it?” He said. 

“But you did protect it, and with Goku’s help!” Bulma replied. 

“Not enough.” Yamcha stated. “I need to be stronger.” 

Yamcha turned his wheelchair away from the window and back to Bulma. “I’ve also realized… something else.” Yamcha said. “That...our relationship just can’t work. I’ve destroyed it so much.” 

Bulma looked at Yamcha, and shook her head. “W-What are you saying?” She asked. 

“I mean, when I first met you, It was the greatest day of my life!” He said. “But I got cocky, and overconfident. I betrayed you and myself.” 

“Yamcha, I already have forgiven you though.” Bulma replied. 

“Let’s be honest Bulma. Even if you have, I’ve ruined too much.” Yamcha said. “I need time… to reorganize my thoughts. I can’t really forgive myself anyways. We’re going to have to move on from each other.” 

Bulma sighed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She said. Bulma put her hand out. “We’re still friends though right?”

“Of course.” Yamcha answered. He shook his hand in response.

Two weeks had passed, and the Group had met up at Kame House.

“You guys all ready?” Bulma asked.

“Yup! Just waiting for Gohan.” Krillin answered.

“Where is that runt of Goku’s?” Piccolo asked. “He should’ve been here already, I’d like to go now.”

“Just wait Piccolo, he should be here any second.” Krillin responded. In the distance they could hear a loud vehicle enter the area. “Oh that must be him.” 

The plane came closer and revealed Chichi driving the plane with Gohan in the passenger seat. Gohan looked different though, he was dressed in a nerdy outfit with a bowl cut. 

“What is that he’s wearing!” Krillin laughed. 

The plane had landed and Gohan came out, with all his bags too. 

“Hey Guys!” He shouted cheerfully. 

“Jeeze, how many bags do you need Gohan?” Krillin asked. 

“Heheh, Sorry, Mom went a bit overboard.” Gohan replied.

Chichi walked out of the plane and said. “There’s nothing overboard about making sure you're prepared!” 

“I guess..” Bulma said. “The Cargo is in the back of the ship. You guys can load it up, I’ll get the ship ready.” 

Gohan and Chichi carried the bags into the cargo area of the ship, and strapped it down. Krillin helped as there was a lot of luggage from Gohan. 

“Your dad isn’t coming to say goodbye?” Krillin asked. 

Gohan opened his mouth to talk but Chichi intervened. 

“No he’s too busy worrying about what his training will be like on the stupid ship!” Chichi said in an angry tone. She walked out of the ship with her arms crossed after saying goodbye to Gohan. 

Once everyone had said their goodbyes, the ship had took off and left Planet Earth.

To be continued…

Powerlevels:

Vegeta (Ape): 180,000

Vegeta (Damaged): 160,000

Vegeta (Spirit Bomb Damaged): 100,000

Vegeta (Deformed): 6,000

Raditz (Ape): 150,000

Raditz (Damaged): 125,000

Raditz (Broken Arms): 100,000

Raditz (Deformed): 8,000 (but passed out :P)

Goku (Damaged): 8,000

Krillin (Spirit Bomb): 80,000

Krillin (Kaioken X4): 6,400


	15. Tree of Might

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the first group has taken off from Earth, a strange new threat has taken its first steps on Earth. Will Earth's Mighty Warriors be able to take down these new Foes, or will Earth be doomed to a fate of destruction? Find Out Now!

One week has passed since the First Group has left to Namek. They had only made it a quarter way to Namek and still had a long way to go. However, unknowingly to anyone, a mysterious ship had landed upon the Earth. It entered the atmosphere quietly and calmly. 

Once the ship had landed on the ground, it had seemingly disappeared. 

“Status report Amond!” A Voice shouted. 

“We’ve arrived on Earth, Commander.” Amond said. “It seems no one has detected our ship’s arrival and we should be about as close to the core of the Planet as we can get.”

“Good.” The same voice replied. The voice belonged to a dark pale Saiyan, his resemblance to Goku was almost uncanny, the only difference being the evil look in his eyes. “Plant the seed immediately and pour the growth liquid as soon as you plant it.” 

There were four others next to Amond but they were covered by the shadows, it was hard to make out their appearance. One being similar size to Amond, one that was slightly shorter, and there were two really short beings on opposing ends from each other. 

They all followed Amond outside to plant the seed. There they saw a giant crack in the ground, the perfect spot to plant their mysterious seed.

“Alright men, let’s get this done and over with.” Amond said. He looked at the being that was similar size to him. This being was mostly metal looking as if he had a suit of armor or something, but his skin itself was pink and almost goey like. “Cacao, when you're ready to drop the barrels of growth liquid make sure to punch a giant hole in it. And be careful not to push any of the liquids out.”

Cacao nodded in response. Amond then looked at the other three of the group. One looked almost Human like, or I suppose you could say Saiyan like, he donned a blue ponytail hairstyle, and wore similar armor to that of a Saiyan or a Frieza Soldier only it was black and greyish blue. 

Next to him were two short beings, who looked identical to each other. They were both purple and had this martian styled body, with the oddly shaped heads, and the martian like voices. 

“That goes for you three also.” Amond commanded. They nodded in response and waited for Amond’s signal.

Amond planted the seed, and they all prepared the barrels of such odd liquid. Amond put his hand up signaling them to stop. Amond watched as the seed fell until he could no longer see it. He put his hand down and shouted…

“Now!” 

The four men quickly jabbed the barrels with carefulness and ease, then threw them down in the deep crack. It was faint but you could vaguely hear them making a splash noise and thump. 

“Good Job.” Amond said. “Now let’s return inside, and wait a week.” 

The group returned inside and did as told. 

One week passed…

“Kakarotto. Hurry it up.” Raditz said. “We don’t have a lot of time. Let’s go meet up with that friend of yours so we can leave for Namek!” 

“Alright Alright!” Goku replied. “And stop calling me that!” 

“Calling you what? By your birth given name?” Raditz asked. “I will not stop calling you by your true name.”

“My name is Goku.” Goku said. 

Raditz scoffed. “Whatever. Let’s just go.” Raditz said. 

“RUMBLE RUMBLE!” The ground beneath them shook loudly.

“What was that!” Goku gasped. 

“Must’ve just been a small earthquake.” Raditz replied. “No need to worry, I’m sure it was nothing.” 

Goku scratched the back of his head and shrugged. “Okay.” He replied.

The two flew up from outside the house and took off rapidly arriving at Capsule Corp shortly. 

“Heeeey, Dr Briefs!” Goku shouted. He and Raditz flew down to the backyard of the Capsule Corp where the ship had stood. Once he had got down there, he saw Yamcha but not the scientist. “Hey Yamcha where’s Dr Briefs?” 

“He’s inside finishing it up.” Yamcha answered. “He said something about needing a final diagnostic test.”

“Ok thanks Yamcha.” Goku said. Goku and Raditz walked into the ship, turning his head from side to side, looking for Briefs. “Dr Briefs?” 

Goku could hear some wrench noises coming from below. He and Raditz walked down the stairs and there was Briefs messing with some pipes. 

“Hey Dr Briefs!” Goku said loudly. 

Briefs jumped from being startled. “Woah there Goku, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” Briefs said.

“Hey Briefs, is the ship ready?” Goku asked. 

“Afraid Not.” Dr Briefs said. 

“What do you mean the ship is not fixed?!” Raditz yelled. “You said it’d be ready today, why is it not!”

“Whatever that Earthquake did earlier, it ruined some of the pipes and electrical wiring in the ship.” Dr Briefs explained. 

“Then fix it!” Raditz said. 

“I’m working on it but it may take a few hours. Possibly more time.” Dr Briefs replied. “It’d be best for you guys to come back around...tonight.” 

“Tonight?!” Raditz yelled. “We were supposed to have left by now!” 

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to go find something to do until then.” Dr Briefs said. 

_ “The nerve!” _ Raditz growled in thought. “Fine whatever…” 

Raditz walked out of the ship and flew off to cool his steam. 

“Well thanks Doc, we’ll come back in a little while.” Goku said. He walked out of the ship closing the door behind him.

“What was that all about?” Yamcha asked curiously. 

“Uhh, He’s just letting off some steam, I’m sure he’ll be back.” Goku answered. “The Doc said that the Earthquake from earlier did a little damage to the ship, and that it’ll be fixed by tonight.” 

“RUMBLE RUMBLE” Another small earthquake shook the earth once again. Yamcha stumbled and fell as the earthquake had finished.

“Woah.” Yamcha said. “Something’s not right. That first earthquake was already odd as it was, but this second one is really odd. I think we should check this out.”

Goku nodded. “I agree, I felt something weird this morning coming from that direction.” Goku said as he pointed north. 

“From the forest?” Yamcha asked.

“Mhm” Goku answered. “It was weird cause I thought I felt small energies being collected into one bigger one, but then sometimes it’d disappear.” 

“That does raise the question.” Yamcha stated. “Let’s go.” 

Goku nodded in response and they flew off heading north. 

As they made their way closer to the forest, something seemed off. The ground became grey and looked brittle. The bushes and trees look very dead and drained. The animals were not only in a panic but they also looked wiped, starved, as if the environment was declining. 

“This is so strange!” Goku shouted. “I was just here a couple months ago and the forest seemed fine.” 

“Yeah. Something’s clearly wrong.” Yamcha added. “I’ve seen this forest before, but it was never like this at all!” 

“Look!” Goku shouted. He pointed at what seemed to be a giant root of a Tree. 

The two flew in closer to get a better look and walked around it as they observed the tree.

“Wha-..Is this a giant tree root?!” Yamcha said. 

“Where did this come from?!” Goku gasped. He was both amazed and shocked at the same time. “This wasn’t here a couple months ago!”

“Hey! Is this thing on!” A Voice shouted.

“Who’s there?!” Goku shouted. He looked around, turning his head from side to side rapidly and repetitively. 

“King Kai?” Yamcha asked. 

“Yes! Hello!” King Kai replied. “It is I, King Kai of the North Galaxy!”

“I hear him but I can’t seem him!” Goku said. 

“I’m talking to you from Otherworld. I don’t believe I’ve met you.” King Kai said. “But you’re one of Yamcha’s friends, correct?”

Goku nodded. “Yes I’m Goku!” He replied. 

“Okay, I need both of you to listen quickly.” King Kai said.

“Why what’s going on?” Yamcha asked. 

“That tree root you’re standing near.” King Kai answered. “It’s not an ordinary tree.” 

“I could’ve figured that one out, King Kai.” Yamcha replied. 

“Just listen to me!” King Kai yelled. “That tree is known as the Tree of Might!” 

“The tree of might?” Goku asked. He tilted his head in slight confusion.

“Yes the Tree of Might.” King Kai replied. “Let me explain… You see, this Tree was once a tree given to those of high power in the otherworld. Mainly us Kais of the Galaxies. The reason was because this Tree would grow a fruit, a mighty Fruit that could give us tremendous power. The problem with the Tree is that it requires energy from all life on such a living planet. It would absorb that planet til it became nothing but a desolation of what it used to be.” 

Yamcha and Goku gasped in horror.

“Wha-What?! No Way!” Goku shouted.

“A Tree c-can do that?!” Yamcha said. 

“Yes. This is why its true name is the Tree of Death.

You see, the Kais like myself each have our own planet. Even the Grand Kai had his own planet, one that triumphed over all other Kais all together, and because our planets were considered not living nor dead, they were perfect for the Tree. Allowing it to forever grow fruit and absorb the nutrients it required.” King Kai explained. 

“However… the reason it had not existed in our realm for so long is because one Kai broke the rules. He was an apprentice of the Grand Kai, he was supposed to be the next Grand Kai in case our current one had perished. He broke the rules and ate from the Tree more than once every few million years. 

Normally, it wouldn’t affect anyone, but his unquenchable thirst for power had made him gone mad with power. He ate more and more fruit and made himself unstoppable. Soon it took all of us Kais, myself included, the Grand Kai, and MORE to defeat him. 

Once we had banished him from our realm, we destroyed all of the Tree of Mights for good and decided that its use was far too risky. “ 

“So how did this Tree get here then?” Yamcha wondered.

“When we banished him, he must’ve somehow taken a few seeds with him. “ King Kai answered. “I thought we had made sure he had none left, but my only guess is that we were wrong and weren’t careful enough.” 

King Kai took a breath in. “You cannot whoever planted that Tree there win!” King Kai shouted. “You must stop him at all costs! The fate of the universe is at stake!”

“Don’t worry King Kai. We’ll take care of it!” Yamcha said reassuringly.

“Good!” King Kai replied. “And unless you absolutely need to! Try NOT to eat the Fruit. I’m not sure how it’ll fare on a mortal body, so unless it’s an emergency, don’t!” 

“Alright!” Yamcha nodded. Goku and Yamcha followed the root to the stump. It grew bigger and bigger as they got there, they must’ve been at the tail end of the root.

Both fighters were amazed at the outstanding size of the Tree.

“I’ve never seen such a massive tree in my life!” Goku shouted.

“Me neither!” Yamcha gasped. 

“This was the same energy I felt earlier!” Goku pointed out. “I can’t believe all of it came from this Tree!” 

The two looked around the tree for any clues they might find to figure this strange mystery out.

As they roamed around the tree they saw 4 silhouettes. The two backed up and put their guards up. 

“Who are you?!” Goku shouted. 

“Show yourselves!” Yamcha added.

The four silhouettes flew out of the shadows and closer to our two fighters revealing themselves. 

“Hello, I’m Daiz, and these three are my comrades.” The Saiyan looking one said. Next to him stood the monstrous pink armored one, and the two purple martians.

“Who are you!” Goku shouted. “And what business do you have with the planet Earth.”

“What business?” Daiz said. “Do you not see the giant tree behind you?”

“You knew what he meant!” Yamcha yelled. 

“It seems guests aren’t really welcomed on this planet.” Daiz stated. “I guess we oughta show these guys how they’re treated when they interrupt our plans!” 

The four simultaneously charged at Goku and Yamcha.

Daiz moved about a step forward, and hurled his fist towards Goku’s face. Goku bent towards the side dodging the attack, and threw his fist against Daiz’s face. Cacao then charged in and hurled a fist of his own, which Goku blocked with his arm. 

Goku aimed for Cacao’s gut with his foot, but Daiz grabbed Goku’s arm and threw Goku at Cacao as Cacao kneed Goku’s face. Cacao went for another attack, but Goku rebalanced himself quickly and moved out of the way.

Daiz and Cacao both from opposing sides of Goku threw several attacks, attacks of which Goku had barely been keeping up with. He blocked and dodged some but some hits landed. 

_ “Damn It, If it were just one of them, I’d have no problem.” _ Goku thought.

Meanwhile, Yamcha fought the two purple martians.

“I’m Rasin and this is my brother Lakasei!” Rasin shouted. “We come from the extinct Planet Beenz, and our strength and speed is unmatched!” 

The two purple fighters rushed into action instantly with sync. They would throw attacks as if one was a mirror. If one hit high, the other would hit low, if one hit from the left, the other would hit from the right. 

Yamcha threw his fist and it was to no avail, they were scarcely evading Yamcha’s attacks. 

Raisin hit Yamcha in the back and Lakasei hit him in the stomach. Yamcha gasped for air trying to catch some breath. He struggled to break free of their attacks. 

_ “Damn! I have no choice.” _ He said in his mind. Yamcha’s aura turned bright red, and expanded. “Kaioken!” 

Yamcha spun around and kicked Rasin, sending him plummeting towards the ground and then threw his fist at Lakasei’s face successfully. Rasin rapidly recovered, rushed back in, and sent a signaling look at his brother. 

Rasin attacked from the high, and aimed his fist at Yamcha’s upper chest, but Yamcha quickly reacted and blocked. At the same time Lakasei grabbed Yamcha’s foot and pulled him down before throwing him.

Rasin and Lakasei fired several ki blasts towards Yamcha to assure that he’d be sent to the ground. Yamcha put his arms in front of him blocking each blast, which slowly pushed him to the ground. 

Goku could be heard screaming from pain. He was unable to break free from Cacao and Daiz’s team attacks. 

_ “Crap! I gotta help Goku.”  _ Yamcha said. He unleashed his Kaioken aura once again and punched Rasin’s gut. Lakasei threw himself at Yamcha trying to hit him, but Yamcha turned around and elbowed Lakasei in the face. 

He bursted with speed and flew swiftly to Goku regardless, Rasin and Lakasei grabbed Yamcha and pulled him down. 

“Trying to help your Friend, huh?!” Rasin shouted.

“Sorry but we won’t let that happen!” Lakasei added.

Yamcha tried to throw them off, though they had not let go. 

“KAIOKEN TIMES THREEEEE!” Yamcha shouted. His aura expanded and grew darker. Yamcha released his energy in an explosive shock, sending the other two plummeting. With no hesitation, Yamcha rushed after Cacao.

Yamcha pulled his fist back, gathering energy, and hurled it at Cacao’s face. Cacao crashed against the Tree. Daiz had dropped his guard from this unexpected power boost, and Goku took his chance. Goku elbowed Daiz in the gut making Daiz lose grip of Goku.

Goku then grabbed Daiz and threw him against Cacao.

“Now!” Goku yelled. The two pulled their hands back and down to their waist. Blue sparklets of energy quickly gathered inbetween their hands. 

“Kamehame!” They said syncly. The energy turned into a full sphere, and Yamcha’s aura turned red once more. “HA!” The blue waves shot towards Daiz and Cacao merging along the way into one big blast. 

As the blasts neared very close to the two, Amond appeared. Amond pulled his fist back and with a loud shout he punched just under the wave. His punch caused the wave to go a bit upward and then reflect back on to Goku and Yamcha who had no time to escape.

The blast consumed the two fighters sending them to the ground. 

“Retrieve them and put Ki Bonds on them!” Amond commanded. Daiz and Cacao nodded.

The two flew over to Goku and Yamcha. They grabbed the two fighters’s wrists and a cuff made out of energy appeared. Cacao and Daiz did it again but on their ankles next. 

“This should keep them from doing anything.” Daiz said. Cacao nodded in agreement. 

Daiz placed Goku over his shoulder, and Cacao placed Yamcha over his shoulder as they took them to the center of the tree. It was one massive center, and in it were tons of Fruit. 

To be continued…

Amond: 15,000

Goku: 14,000

Yamcha: 3,600 | Kaioken: 7,200 | Kaioken X3: 10,800

Daiz: 11,500

Cacao: 10,500

Rasin & Lakasei: 4,500


	16. The Crusher Corps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz has wondered what has been taking Goku and Yamcha so long, he goes off to find the two, only to end up himself captured as well. Now that Earth's only defenders are captured, will Earth face a fate of doom? I dunno, stop asking me that!

Reformed Saiyans

Chapter Sixteen: The Crusher Corps

“Ugh, I wonder what’s taking those two idiots so long.” Raditz growled. “They should be here by now!” 

He tapped his foot impatiently and paced around the area, but no signs. 

He sighed. “Guess I should go looking for them.” He said. 

Raditz flew up, and closed his eyes searching for their ki. He turned his head slowly in all directions but felt nothing. 

“Something isn’t right…” He said. “Why can’t I feel their energies?” 

Raditz took a moment to think.  _ “Let’s think for a second. This morning there was that earthquake, then there were more Earthquakes later on. I thought it was nothing but maybe there’s more to it.“  _ He thought. Raditz thought about the Earthquakes some more, the frequency they had happened at and the timing it had happened at. “Yeah, It was almost as if something was growing on the Earth.” 

Raditz rubbed his chin. “Wait a second...those Earthquakes were quaking in a pattern!” Raditz shouted. “A very familiar pattern! I can’t quite remember yet, but it's on the tip of my tongue!”

“I think there was something strange going on in the forest earlier too!” Raditz said to himself. He released his energy and shot off far beyond faster than blazing speeds.

About an hour had passed and Raditz saw the tip of the forest. It didn’t even look like a forest anymore. Whatever plants were left, which was almost none, were withered and brittle. All that remained of any water holes were dried out, completely, and any animals were either long gone or dead, with their corpses on the ground.

“What the hell?” Raditz said, widening his eyes with immense confusion. He looked for clues, and saw a giant tree root. “What in the world?!” 

Raditz dived in to get a closer and better look. He placed his hand on to see if it was real, and sure enough it felt real. 

“A Tree this big?” Raditz said. “How is that even possible!”

Raditz observed the tree’s root a little more closely. “Hmm, this seems to be the tail end.” He said. “I oughta follow it.” 

Raditz followed the root endlessly.

Meanwhile…

Daiz rushed to Amond urgently. “Sir, someone’s coming near the Tree!” He said. “They’re only a few minutes away!”

“Another unexpected guest?” Amond said. “Well, greet him once he’s here.” 

“Right!” Daiz nodded.

Yamcha and Goku had already woken up trying to break free nonetheless they couldn’t. 

“You won’t get away with this!” Yamcha shouted. “We’ll stop you somehow!” 

Amond chuckled maliciously. “Hahaha! You want to stop us?” Amond said. “How do you propose to do that when you’re all tied up! Those bonds restrict all of your ki, you could be easily killed, unable to defend yourselves.”

“You’d kill someone unable to defend themselves?!” Goku yelled. “That’s just wrong!” 

“Call it whatever you prefer, but It doesn’t change the fact that you’ve already lost.” Amond replied.

Goku growled.  _ “Damn it! If I could just get out of here!” _ He thought.

______________________________________________________________________________

Raditz had made it to the main part of the tree. It’s tremendous size shocked Raditz.

“Th-That’s one massive tree!” Raditz gasped. As he looked at it in shock, he had realized something. “Wait a second! I remember now! That tree, it must be! And if it is, than that means he’s here!” 

“If you mean Turles. Then you’re correct.” A voice said. The voice came out and revealed himself from the shadows to be Daiz. “Hello, Raditz.” 

“Well well…” Raditz said. “Long time no see. Where is that cousin of mine anyhow?” 

“The commander wishes to stay in the ship right now.” Daiz replied. “If you’d like to see him, You’ll have to get through us!” 

Raditz looked at Daiz with a bit of confusion. “Us?” Raditz said. “I only see you.”

From the shadows appeared 3 more. Cacao, Rasin, and Lakasei. 

“So, the only one we’re missing is Amond then.” Raditz pointed out.

“I’m afraid Amond won’t be fighting you today.” Daiz replied. 

“That’s too bad. I doubt any of you can take me on.” Raditz said in a mocking tone. 

“You’re wrong. The tree of might has granted all of us mighty strength!” Daiz shouted. “And we already know of your fight with Vegeta. So don’t think we don’t know about your current strength!” 

Raditz opened his mouth in shock and then sighed. “Damn, I guess I can’t surprise you then.” Raditz said. “How do you find that out? It just happened about a few weeks ago.”

“Come on, you know news travels fast in the Planet Trade Organization, Raditz!” Rasin said. 

“Well then enough talk!” Raditz shouted. “Let’s fight!” 

Raditz powered up and braced himself as they all charged after him. Rasin first threw a fist from above, which Raditz blocked with his arm. Raditz quickly countered and threw a fist at Rasin’s face and then grabbed Rasin.

He threw Rasin against Lakasei who almost had hit Raditz from behind and then with a loud shout creating a powerful shockwave sending those two plummeting to the ground. Instantly after, Daiz threw his fist up towards Raditz’s chin, and Raditz bent backwards dodging the attack. 

Raditz swung his foot promptly at Daiz, hitting the Pukinpa Prince against his chin. Before Cacao could react, Raditz struck his elbow against Cacao’s face, and then slammed his fist into Cacao’s gut. 

Raditz clenched his fists together and then rammed them against the back of Cacao’s neck, causing him to plummet towards the ground. Daiz quickly recovered and swung his foot at the side of Raditz and missed. 

Raditz went up rapidly evading Daiz. Rasin and Lakasei flew back up and struck Raditz from behind. Rasin hit Raditz in the neck, and Lakasei struck him in the back pushing Raditz forward. Daiz kneed Raditz’s gut instantly after making Raditz gasp a bit for air. 

The three took their chance while Raditz was stunned, and threw a flurry of attacks at him. Cacao flew back up after recovering and joined in too. Raditz could only dodge some attacks but got hit by more. 

Raditz became annoyed and furiated. He let out a ferocious roar with a violent explosive of energy, blasting all four crewmembers to the ground. Raditz panted heavily, and took a quick second to catch his breath.

“It seems you’ve gotten alot stronger, Raditz.” Amond said. After Amond had heard the explosion, he flew outside to check up on things. Now he stood in front of Raditz with an evil smile on his face. 

Amond hurled a fist towards Raditz’s face, and Raditz smirked. He ducked swiftly, and hurled a fist aimed at Amond’s gut. Amond put his two arms in front of his gut, blocking the attack, but still receiving damage to his arms. 

Amond quickly swung his left fist at Raditz’s face yet Raditz blocked it. Raditz threw his fist against Amond’s chin landing successfully, however, Daiz had recovered from earlier and had kicked Raditz in the back. 

Daiz had flown from quite a distance to gain extra impact to his attack, so it sent Raditz crashing. Raditz stopped himself midway, though by then, all five crewmen had regrouped and recovered. All of them fired ki waves at Raditz, which had merged into a bigger one. 

Raditz was unable to react and had been knocked unconscious. 

“Place some energy bonds on him too.” Amond demanded. “I don’t want to have trouble with him either.” 

Daiz and Cacao nodded in response. The two flew over to Raditz and put the restrictors on his wrists and ankles. Cacao then put Raditz over his shoulder and took him to the center of the tree. He placed Raditz near Goku and Yamcha. 

Goku and Yamcha gasped. 

“Oh no Raditz!” Goku shouted. 

“How! Raditz was so much stronger than them!” Yamcha added.

Amond laughed. “That’s true, but I think you’ve forgotten, I wasn’t there when you fought them.” He pointed out. “This time, I helped out a little.” 

“You won’t get away with this!” Goku shouted. “We’ll stop you!” 

Amond scoffed, and turned around ignoring Goku. “Cover all of their mouths, I don’t wanna hear them talk.” He said. 

Daiz and Cacao nodded. The two lifted their hands out and pointed their fingers, out came a small beam of yellow energy. As they landed against Goku and Yamcha’s mouths it expanded in width covering their mouths disabling the two to speak. 

Cacao and Daiz turned around to follow Amond but were instead met with Turles. All of Turles' crew kneeled in response. 

“Commander!” Amond said. 

Turles flicked his hand motioning for his crew to stand up. “I’m sure you’ve handled my Cousins and any other problems?” He asked. Amond nodded in response and pointed to the three tied up. “Good.”

Turles took several steps forward walking to the three, recognizing Raditz and Goku easily. “It seems my cousin Kakarotto has really taken after his father from appearance after all. I’ve always wondered when we’d meet.” He said.

Goku looked at Turles with hostility and Turles smirked in response. 

“Though, I wonder, is this scarface here, an earthling?” Turles asked. 

“Yes, Commander.” Amond answered. “He appears to be one of Kakarotto’s friends. He was quite formidable but nevertheless, we took care of him with ease.” 

“Really?” Turles said. “That’s surprising.” 

Turles turned around, and then stared at some of the fruit in the tree. “Amond, do you think any of the fruits are ripe yet?” Turles asked. 

“The ones in the very center should be Sir.” Amond replied. “They seem to have matured the quickest out of all.” 

Turles flew up to the roof of inside the tree and to the center of it. He picked the fruit carefully, and took a good look at it. 

“It seems this’ll do.” He said. Turles bit into the fruit and swallowed the bites several times. After he was done, his body mass expanded and puffed out. Power surged through his body, and electricity rapidly moved around him. He almost couldn’t contain the strength that he had been granted, but then everything relaxed, and came to a calm like a calm ocean.

Turles took a breath in, and smirked evilly. Goku and Yamcha had widened their eyes, and would’ve gasped if not for the ki wrapped around their mouths. His power had increased dramatically, and it seemed almost unstoppable. 

“Incredible.” Turles said. “These fruits never cease to amaze me!” Turles looked at himself as he was in awe with his newfound power. 

Raditz quickly awoke and immediately sensed the immense power broadening his eyes as he did. He sat up as his body was half way towards the ground, making himself a little more comfortable. 

“Turles!” Raditz shouted. Turles swiftly turned to the three. 

“I’ve been wondering when you’d awake Cousin.” Turles said. 

Raditz growled viciously. “What do you think you’re doing!” 

Turles chuckled and shook his head slowly. “What am I doing?” Turles asked. “Come on, you know what I’m doing. That’s a dumb question to ask.”

“You know what I mean Cousin.” Raditz replied. “Explain yourself!” 

“If I must.” Turles said. “You see, I’ve been looking for a candidate to really test the Tree of Might. My original subjects were… I’d say too insufficient, and couldn’t let the Tree become what it was destined to be.” 

“You mean...You found it?!” Raditz asked in shock.

“Found it?” Turles said. “What do you think you’re standing in right now!” 

“What’s your plan now then?” Raditz asked. “Dispose of us and run off with all the fruits?” 

Turles turned to this side crossing his arms. “Actually, I have a better idea.” He said. He turned back to Raditz and put his hand out. “Join us, and together we can become unstoppable!” 

“What’s in it for me?” Raditz asked. 

“What’s in it for you? Everything!” Turles answered. ”You’ll be allowed to eat the fruits and become exceedingly powerful. Stronger than Frieza! Stronger than Cold! Stronger than ANYONE!” 

“Tempting, but how do I know what you’re telling me is true?” Raditz asked. “After all, you’ve done nothing but deceived me in the past.” 

Goku tried to stop Raditz from joining but anything he had said was muffled under the ki. 

“How about I let you try a taste of the fruit’s power.” Turles said. He removed Raditz’s Ki Bonds by the flick of a finger and Raditz stood up. “If you're not convinced, well, I’d hope that you are.” 

Turles handed out the fruit, and Raditz stared at it skeptically for a second. He hesitantly reached out for it, and then just went for the fruit. Raditz opened his mouth and took a huge bite of the fruit.

Immediately, Raditz felt power coursing through his body as his chest puffed along with the rest of his body broadening, and then relaxing soon after. Raditz’s eyes widened in awe and shock. He clenched and released his fists multiple times, as he felt renewed. The fruit had done more than what Turles had proposed. 

“This is incredible!” Raditz gasped. 

“So, what do you think?” Turles asked. “Will you join us?” 

Raditz turned and looked at the other two and then turned back. “Let me think about it for a second.” Raditz said. Raditz rapidly fired several small energy beams against the Ki Bonds around Goku and Yamcha freeing them. “How about no!” 

Turles growled and gritted his teeth. “Get them!” He shouted. 

The crew launched themselves at the three. Daiz and Cacao charged after Goku who jumped back and flew out of the tree to gain some room to fight. 

Rasin and Lakasei rushed after Yamcha, pulling their fists back and throwing them at him. Yamcha quickly flipped several times backwards to gain some distance, and put his two arms in front of himself to block the incoming attacks.

Rasin lifted his leg, kneeing Yamcha towards his face. Yamcha ducked, however, Lakasei had come from below and hurled his fist against Yamcha’s chest. Yamcha had been pushed backwards to a slight. He quickly recovered and rebalanced himself powering up as he did along with activating the Kaioken technique. 

“Kaioken!” He shouted. Yamcha hurled his fist towards Rasin but suddenly stopped. “W-Why can’t I move?!” 

Yamcha budged his fist, wondering why his movements were restricted. He looked below himself and saw Lakasei causing an odd spiral beam to target himself. 

“Ha! This time we’ll have you defeated!” Rasin said. “We have the ability to use Psychokinesis which completely restricts your movements!” 

_ “D-Damn it!”  _ Yamcha shouted. He tried to burst through the attack by unleashing his energy exponentially but it didn’t work. 

Rasin raised his fist and slammed against Yamcha’s gut. Yamcha gasped for air, but Rasin swung his fist again! Again! And again! 

Each time more painful than the last, eventually pushing small amounts of blood to come out of Yamcha. When Rasin finally stopped, Yamcha panted heavily. 

“What’s the matter?” Rasin said. “What happened to all that fight you had in yourself?” 

Lakasei and Rasin laughed loudly with evil smirks on their faces. 

_ “Why is he dealing so much damage to me?”  _ Yamcha wondered.  _ “He’s not that much stronger than m- ...Unless! ...The psychokinesis won’t let me deactivate the Kaioken!”  _

Rasin pulled his fist back once again, and this time prepared a final strike. However, Yamcha was prepared, he looked back up and with his eyes focused, his aura bursted a deep crimson red expanding massively. 

_ “This might damage me severely but not as much as if this continues!”  _ He thought quickly. “KAIOKEN TIMES FOUR!” 

Yamcha gripped Rasin’s arm and threw him against Lakasei, causing them to impact the ground. He pulled his hands down to his waist, and blue energy collected in between. 

“Kamehame!” Yamcha had shouted. In a fast amount of time, those blue energy sparklets turned into one big sphere of energy. He waited, and the two slowly stood back up trying to recollect what just happened. Yamcha powered the Kaioken aura once again and fired the orb of energy. “HA!!!”

The orb turned into a big wave, and the two Beenz warriors widened their eyes screaming out of fear. Yamcha’s kamehameha wave vaporized the two, but it also took whatever energy he had left. 

Yamcha floated down and looked around. Raditz was winning against Amond, and showed a clear advantage over him. Goku on the other hand was struggling, he was on the defensive barely keeping off. 

_ “Darn it, I’d like to help Goku, but my energy is so low.”  _ He said. Yamcha could barely keep his head up and stared at the floor. He felt slightly dizzy from the Kaioken strain. He shook his head trying to stay awake. It then donned on him, and he quickly lifted his head looking above him.  _ “Wait a second! That’s right, the fruit! King Kai said it had healing properties.” _

With whatever strength he had left, Yamcha gradually flew closer to the fruit. He looked at it and remembered what King Kai had said earlier. 

“Well...this is an emergency.” Yamcha said. He picked the fruit quietly and carefully, checked to see if anyone was paying attention. No one was, he knew Turles was there and could easily stop him. Yamcha flew out of the tree with the fruit, and hid around the corner. 

“Alright, I hope this works.” He said. Yamcha bit in the fruit several times and swallowed it. He immediately felt the power surge through his body, his energy restored, and his injuries were gone. It made him feel reborn. Yamcha gulped and opened his eyes wide in shock. 

“I c-can’t believe it!” He shouted. “This power...it’s incredible!” 

Yamcha beamed with joy, and blasted to help Goku.

At the same time, in the Tree’s Center. 

“Give it up Amond!” Raditz shouted. “I have you easily outmatched!”

Amond growled. He was panting heavily, covered in dirt, and had blood drip from his mouth. He rubbed his mouth with his arm, and spat on the ground. “I am the Co-Commander of the Crusher Corps! I’ll fight til I’m dead!” He shouted.

Raditz smirked. “Then so be it!” Raditz said. 

Amond leaped towards Raditz with his fist raised slightly above his head, and hurled it towards Raditz. Raditz took a quick step back and gripped Amond’s wrist. Amond’s mouth hung as he was being swung around by Raditz. Raditz spun rapidly and then released while still spinning. 

Amond flew up in the air till he hit the ceiling and a yellow energy beam shot through his stomach before his body came crashing down to the ground. 

“I took care of your pathetic comrade.” Raditz said. “Now its between you and me.” 

Turles looked at Raditz and then walked over to Amond. He turned Amond over and closed his eyelids. 

“Goodbye.” Turles said. He turned back to Raditz. “Alright Raditz, you’ve earned it.”

Turles and Raditz shifted into their fighting stances, readying themselves to fight. 

To be continued…

Turles: ???

Raditz: 18,000 | Post Fruit: 22,000

Goku: 14,000

Daiz: 11,500

Cacao: 10,500

Yamcha: 3,600 | Kaioken: 7,200 | Kaioken X4: 14,400| Post Fruit: 7,500

Rasin and Lakasei: 4,500


	17. The Fruit of Might's True Potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Raditz had finished off Amond, He begins to fight Turles, meanwhile, Goku and Yamcha went head on against Cacao and Daiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, Sorry for the delay, I've had a busy weekend, here's part 1 of the Saga Finale

Raditz and Turles took their stance, the winds around them breezed calmly. From the distance you could hear Goku and Yamcha fighting the other two. Raditz closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then he leaped forward. He raised his fist and prepared to throw it. 

When he got close, Turles instantly put his two arms in front of himself to block the attack and Raditz vanished leaving nothing but an image of himself left. Barely a second later Raditz reappeared and rammed his fist against Turles. 

Turles successfully blocked it and was pushed back several feet. Raditz dashed forward and lifted his leg, slamming his foot at Turles but Turles darted to the side. Turles pulled his right fist back and hurled it towards Raditz. Raditz ducked slightly, keeping his right arm just above him to block the attack, and then he threw his left fist up at Turles’s chin. 

Turles bent backwards evading the attack, and then swiftly darted to the side, pulling his fist back. He rushed back to Raditz while still having his fist pulled back and hurled it at the last second against Raditz’s face creating massive impact, and causing Raditz to go flying. 

Raditz was sent outside of the tree, and began falling to the ground. Before he reached the ground Turles moved below Raditz and kneed Raditz’s back, shooting him up right back in the sky. 

Turles then flew up to Raditz and clenched his fists together, ramming them against Raditz’s neck. Raditz impacted the ground tremendously, generating a massive crater beneath him, and shaking the ground aswell. 

Turles flew slowly back down waiting for Raditz to regain his balance. Raditz recovered barely a moment later, and panted heavily. He took a deep breath and rubbed the blood off of his mouth.

“You ready to give up yet?” Turles asked.

Raditz chuckled and smirked. “Give up?” He said. “This is just a warm up!” 

Raditz’s blood boiled for excitement, and he unleashed his strength, making his power skyrocket it to maximum. “HAAA!” He screamed as he fully released his power. 

Raditz dashed to Turles and threw a fist, but vanished before the attack landed, faking the attack once again. Turles smirked in confidence. 

_ “This won’t work again.”  _ He thought. 

Raditz reappeared and threw his fist up towards Raditz’s chin, and Turles countered by throwing his leg, however Raditz disappeared again. Turles opened his mouth, a bit stunned from seeing this. 

“What?!” He uttered.

Raditz once more, reappeared, but this time kicked Turles in the ankle, making Turles fall slowly forward. Raditz elbowed with his right elbow into Turles face, and for a final attack, hurled his fist into Turles’s gut. 

Turles’s face became blank and pale, he walked backwards step by step, and put his arms around his stomach. He gasped for air, and coughed a mix of blood and spit on to the ground. He fell to his knees, and breathed heavily. 

Raditz smirked. “I got an Idea. Since, Clearly, You’re outmatched, Why don’t you leave this planet, and take your dumb tree with you.” He said.

Turles was quiet for a moment and then chuckled evilly, gradually getting louder. “Hahahaha! HAHAHAHAHA! You just said a moment ago this was a warm-up.” Turles said. “I don’t ever remember you saying it ended!” 

He looked up with evil eyes, and his power shot into the heavens. Raditz shook, and stepped a few back in shock with his eyes opened as they could be. 

“B-But th-that’s impossible!” Raditz said. “Th-There’s no way you could be that strong!” 

“You’ve only begun to grasp the power I’ve attained with the Tree of Might!” Turles said. “There’d be no hopes in beating me!” 

Turles stood up, and his power coursed through his body as he did, slowly releasing. He then raised his fists, and clenched them tightenly, releasing a mighty short roar, and then lowering his fists in a quick manner. “HA!” His aura disappeared and electricity rapidly moved around his body. 

Turles darted so quickly, Raditz was unable to react, all in two seconds, Raditz’s gut was struck with immense strength, and then he swung in the air with mightily swiftness. Finally, Turles dealt a massive flurry of attacks to Raditz, which he could not escape. 

After the Flurry, Turles finalized his onslaught by slamming his fist into Raditz’s right cheek, so hard it caused Raditz to collide with a ton of debris as he crashed against the ground. 

Meanwhile…

Yamcha, having regained new strength, shot his way to Goku. He unleashed the basic Kaioken technique, and did a flying kick against Daiz, causing Daiz to plummet towards the bottom of the Tree. In that same second, He swiftly turned around and punched Cacao in the left cheek, sending him back inside the tree.

Goku sighed a breath of relief as they were out of his way for a moment. He was able to catch his breath, and severely drained of his energy.

“Thanks Yamcha!” Goku said cheerfully. 

“Yeah, no problem.” Yamcha replied. “Too bad that won’t stop them.” 

“Yeah, but where did you get that power from?!” Goku wondered.

“Those fruits..” Yamcha said. “The fruit from the tree did it. They healed me, restored my energy, renewed my body, and made me stronger.” 

“Man that sounds incredible!” Goku replied joyfully.

“Yeah.” Yamcha said. “I think you should grab one, It might do you some good.” 

Goku nodded, and began to fly to grab one but then hesitantly stopped, causing Yamcha to raise a brow. 

“Why’d you stop Goku?” Yamcha asked.

“I was just thinking.” Goku answered. “Didn’t that King Kai guy say not to eat the fruits?” 

“Yeah I did!” King Kai yelled.

The sound of King Kai’s angry voice made Yamcha shake, and stand straight. 

“You said if it was an emergency, it’d be fine!” Yamcha protested.

“Still! It was very risky! You don’t know what could’ve happened!” King Kai pointed out. “For all you could’ve known, you could’ve died!” 

“I was going to die if I didn’t eat it!” Yamcha replied. “I had overstrained my body, and didn’t have any choices.”

King Kai sighed. “Okay, you’re right. But Goku seems to be fine for the most part. His energy might be somewhat drained.” King Kai said. “I don’t see a reason for him to eat it.” 

Yamcha rubbed his chin. “I don’t know King Kai.” Yamcha said. “Even if we have the strength to beat these two…” 

He looked over and sensed the nearby ongoing battle. “I don’t think it’ll be enough to fight against Turles.” Yamcha pointed out. “It might be best to get it while we can now”

King Kai sighed again, and shook his head in disappointment. “Ah, very well.” King Kai said. “You put out a very good point, just don’t go crazy.” 

Yamcha and Goku nodded. “Okay, King Kai.” Yamcha said.

As the two turned back around to head to the tree, Daiz and Cacao returned to the scene. 

“You won’t be able to stop us or Commander Turles!” Daiz said.

“Surrender!” Cacao added.

Yamcha activated the Kaioken aura once again and jabbed Cacao’s gut. Daiz raised his fist and threw it at Goku, who swiftly blocked it. Daiz then swung his leg at Goku, however, Yamcha fired an energy blast towards Daiz, who evaded it scarcely. 

Cacao hurled his fist at Yamcha when Yamcha wasn’t looking, yet Yamcha sensed his movements, and moved his head to the side. He grabbed Cacao’s arm and spun 180 degrees, throwing Cacao against the tree. 

Goku and Daiz collided fists and kicks, causing miniature shockwaves. One fighter would also sometimes block against the other’s attacks, going back and forth. Eventually, Goku risked an greedy attack, and hurled his fist on Daiz’s chin. Before Daiz could react, Goku gained some distance, put his hands in front of him and then pulled it quickly down to his waist.

“Kamehame!” He shouted. The blue energy collected in between the palms of his hand before becoming a full energy sphere.

Nearby, Yamcha could hear Goku, and he thought to do the same thing. “Great Idea!” He said. Yamcha punched Cacao in the gut to stun him, gained some distance, put his hands in front of him, and pulled them down to his waist. 

Blue energy swiftly collected between his hands. Yamcha released his Kaioken aura once again, and this time it grew bigger and darker. 

“Kaioken times three!” He shouted. The blue energy that was in between his hands, began to outgrow the small confined area, and his hands were now inside the energy. “Kamehame!” 

Cacao and Daiz simultaneously charged at their opponents. Goku and Yamcha waited til they got closed, and then fired their attacks. 

“HAAAA!” They both shouted. The orbs of energy turned into massive waves of energy, obliterating Daiz and Cacao. 

A couple moments later, nothing but dust was left, dust which faded quickly. Goku was the most tired, and was ready to fall unconscious. Yamcha quickly darted over to him, and put Goku’s arm over his shoulder.

“I gotcha.” Yamcha said.

Goku put a thumbs up in response. 

A sudden burst of power was felt, and it was coming from Turles. Alarming both Goku and Yamcha. 

“Oh no…” Yamcha said. “I’d better hurry.”

Yamcha quickly entered the Tree, placing Goku on the ground. He flew up to the top, where the fruit was most ripe, and picked it. 

_ “It may not be a good idea for me to eat another one right away.”  _ Yamcha thought as he was picking the fruits.  _ “But, in the case of an emergency. I think I’ll take an extra one. It couldn’t possibly hurt.”  _

He floated back down and handed Goku the fruit.

“Here, eat this.” He said. Goku grabbed the fruit, and slowly bit into it several times.

He felt soothed, and rested as it quickly healed his body, the next second he felt energetic and stood back up instantly. The second after that he felt his body puff out, and power surged through him. He dropped his jaw and gazed at himself in shock.

“This is…” He shouted cheerfully. “Amazing!” He jumped up in joy. 

“They’re incredible aren’t they?” Yamcha said. “We gotta go now though. Your brother is trouble.”

Goku nodded, and the two blasted right of the Tree, heading to Turles, but stopped before fully reaching him.

“What’s the game plan?” Yamcha asked.

“Not sure. I’m out of ideas.” Goku answered. “He has so far outmatched.”

Yamcha bit his lip. “Yeah…” He said. “But.. If we don’t head in there now..”

Goku nodded slowly, “I know. He’ll die.” Goku replied.

“Well, There’s always the Solar Flare.” Yamcha pointed out.

“I guess that’ll have to work for now.” Goku said. 

“I’ll do it then.” Yamcha said. “After All, I think I’m the only one here that can pull off the Flash version of it.” 

“You mean that one you used on Vegeta?” Goku asked.

Yamcha nodded happily. “Yup!” He said.

“Good, then I’ll pull Raditz out of there.” Goku said. 

Raditz panted heavily, dripping sweat from his forehead, and blood from his mouth. He spat the blood out and rubbed his mouth with his arm. 

“You’re as strong as the Ginyu Force!” Raditz said. “How is this possible!” 

Turles chuckled. “Well, You see, I haven’t explained everything about the Fruit.” Turles replied. “It’s a powerful tool, and kind of a cheat too.” 

Turles looked to the side, and back to Raditz with an evil smirk. “It’s too bad, you’ll be dead before you get to know about it.” Turles said. 

Raditz growled in response, he was vastly too tired to do anything. All he could do was embrace for impact, when Turles made that change in his facial expression, he knew Turles was about to attack again. 

Turles pulled back his fist, and began to hurl it. 

“Solar Flare Flash!” Yamcha shouted, a white ray of light flashed into Turles’s eyes when he was close to Raditz. He covered his face with his hands which had no effect, and he stumbled backwards. 

“MY EYES!” He yelled viciously. “I can’t see!” He couldn’t sense any ki either. 

Goku swooped in and grabbed Raditz, regrouping with Yamcha hidden inside the tree.

“How long will that last?” Raditz asked.

“Not long.” Yamcha answered. “We need to come up with a plan quickly.”

They arrived in the Tree not a second later and Raditz was placed in the ground. 

The three took a moment to catch their breaths. 

“If I had enough time, I could’ve probably disabled his sight much longer.” Yamcha pointed out. “But I’m not sure if that would’ve worked though. He could’ve just ended up blowing the planet up in fury.” 

“No, Turles isn’t stupid enough to do something like that.” Raditz said. “And besides, I don’t think it would have. Whatever these Fruits do, it makes one’s body naturally more resilient to certain things.” 

Yamcha dropped his jaw to a slight and then clenched his fist in anger. “Damn it!” He yelled. “Then we have even less time than I thought!” 

“It’s okay, we’ll figure it out.” Goku said reassuringly. Yamcha sighed in response.

“Well we better figure it out fast, I think his sight might already be returning.” Raditz pointed out. “Just hand me more of those fruits.”

Yamcha shook his head. “We can’t, eating too many of them in that quick amount of time can cause severe side effects.” He said.

“Side effects?!” Raditz said. “Who told you this?”

“King Kai.” Yamcha replied. “He’s a watcher of the North Galaxy in Otherworld. He actually use to have his own Tree, millions of years ago.” 

“His own?” Raditz asked. “What happened to it.”

“Long Story Short. All the trees were removed due to unforeseen circumstances.” Yamcha answered.

“Fine, then I’ll guess we’ll only eat them if it’s an absolute must.” Raditz said. “Enough of that anyways, we need plans!” 

The three thought swiftly, thinking out loud multiple ideas, but none were good enough. Soon, they were out of ideas, and Turles had arrived with angry face. The three took their fighting stance but all in that exact second, each of them were struck down. 

Raditz was stricken in the gut once more, and he fell to his knees like Turles had earlier. Yamcha was hit in the chin, and he was sent against the Tree’s inside walls falling unconscious from the tremendous strength. Last was Goku, who had no time to block either.

Turles punched Goku’s right cheek, sending him straight down on the ground, and sliding somewhat across it. Turles panted heavily and then took a deep breath to stop. 

The three woke back up just a few seconds later. 

“I’ll admit.” Turles said. He smirked. “You three, are impressive. By far the most compelling fighters, I’ve had in years. It gets my blood boiling just thinking about it.” 

Turles paced around a little bit and then stopped. “However, I think it’s time we end this.” He said.

Raditz growled through his teeth, since he was unable to get up. Goku and Yamcha gritted their teeth angrily. 

“But, I’ll at least grant you some information about the Fruit.” Turles said. “After all, It won’t matter once, since you’ll be dead.”

Turles stared up and rubbed his chin. “Now let’s see.” He said. “Ah yes!” 

He looked back down, and paced back to his previous spot. “The Tree of Might is, or well… was originally a Legend. Nothing but a myth.” He said. “However, one day, I had managed to attain a seed to this Tree, from someone of once importance.” 

“He was known as the Exiled Kai Apprentice.” Turles said. Goku and Yamcha gasped, but Raditz was bewildered. “To make his long story short one. He was once the apprentice of a divine being. He was a Kai above Kais.” 

“The Grand Kai.” Yamcha uttered. 

Turles looked around at Yamcha a bit surprised. “Ah Yes. So you know of him then?” Turles replied.

“Yes. The Grand Kai had an apprentice, who became power hungry.” Yamcha pointed out.

“Then I guess explaining this will be alot easier.” Turles said. “In Short, The Exiled Kai ate from the Fruit from the Tree of Might one too many times. He became unstoppable, He became power hungry. It took every Kai from every quadrant, and their fighters, and MORE!” 

Turles turned around again, this time looking at Goku. 

“However, the Fruit from the Tree took control of his body and caused an overflow.” Turles said. “This gave the Kais and the Grand Kai a chance to stop him, exile him from the otherworld, and remove all Trees from existence.” 

Turles paced once again back to his original spot. 

“What they didn’t know is somehow the Exiled Kai snuck a seed before he was banished, and escaped with it.” Turles explained.

“Then how did you get ahold of it?” Raditz asked.

Turles lifted his finger up waving it side to side. “No no, questions are meant to be asked after the story.” Turles said mockingly. 

Raditz snarled in response.

“So one day. My Crew and I. Which at the time consisted of Daiz, Cacao, and Amond.” Turles stated. “Had found rumors about this Exiled Kai. And we had found him. He offered us to join him, and in return he’d give us the tools we needed to transfer the Tree from planet to planet, to gain unimaginable strength.”

“Wait. Then why isn’t he here with you now?” Goku asked.

Turles turned to Goku. “Well you see, he was a very demanding one, and our crew was getting a bit annoyed from it.” Turles answered. “So, we decided to overthrow him, and kill him!” 

Goku shot a furious expression. 

“As it turns out, He wasn’t very strong as we thought he had to be.” Turles explained. “As it turns out, he was very weak, especially in comparison to us now.” 

He then turned to Yamcha again. “This made us question the fruit.” Turles said. “We wondered, How exactly did it work, what benefits could it give, and what were the cons.” 

He paced around until he reached his original spot once more. 

“So, we tested it on dozens of planets, varying from size, resource, etc.” Turles stated. “We found out a multitude of things.” 

He looked up at the Fruit above, and then looked back down. He held out one finger. 

“One.” He said. “The Tree of Might has certain minimum requirements. The Planet must be healthy, must be high in resources, and must be at a moderate size. A Planet too small would simply not be adequate enough, even if it was the highest resource planet in the galaxy. It’s simply not enough room for it to work.”

He held out two fingers. 

“Two.” Turles said. “The Fruit’s capabilities were far greater than we expected. However, the person must have a potential of great heights for it to really work.” 

He held out a third finger. 

“Three, The fruit has powerful healing and restorative capabilities. It can potentially be used to revive people without the use of magical tools such as the Dragon Balls.” Turles said. “This can be done by concentrating dozens of fruits into an extract. When such extract is poured on the grave or body of that person, it’ll restore them back to life, in their most prime and strongest state.”

Everyone gasped, to think it could be that powerful. Turles held out another finger, a fourth finger.

“Four. They can enhance certain natural innate abilities, such as the Saiyan’s core. The Zenkai.” Turles said. “The Zenkai, is what happens when a Saiyan recovers from a near-death experience, allowing them to gain a shortcut boost of power.”

He looked at Raditz. “I’m sure you already know this Raditz.” Turles said. Raditz scoffed in response. Turles held out a fifth finger. “Five, It boosts one’s power based on their overall potential. “

He turned around and paced near Yamcha. “This can mean an assortment of things. For Example, If one has recently experienced intense training, and has reached a limit. This won’t just break the gate, It will shatter the gates down, allowing a massive level jump in power. “ Turles explained. “We haven’t found a Planet adequate enough since the first time we did it, to really see how far that can go. But I’ll be sure to do that after this.” 

“Anyhow, Another thing the boost of power will base it on, is one’s innate abilities.” Turles stated. “Just like it can enhance innate abilities. If one has one or an assortment of Innate abilities that can boost your strength. The Fruit can increase your strength based on that innate ability. “ 

He held out a sixth finger. “Six. It can boost one’s overall hidden potential. The potential that resides in us all, our True Potential.” Turles said. “It’ll take a very small, yet powerful piece of our True Potential and release it. Allowing one to become unstoppable.” 

The three were shocked as they could ever be, though they were too tired to gasp. The blows that had been struck to them was too much. 

Turles turned back to Raditz. “You remember that one child. Born on the same day as Kakarot?” Turles asked.

“You’re talking about the one who had a greater power than the Prince was born with, aren’t you?” Raditz asked.

“Yes him.” Turles said. “Imagine, the strength he could withhold right now with this Fruit? Imagine how powerful he could be, if he trained to an intense level first. He’d be unstoppable!” 

“Does it matter though?” Raditz replied. “The King ordered him to be dead.”

“That’s true, but he’s a good example.” Turles said. “If the King wasn’t so arrogant, we could’ve had Frieza dead! And his Father too along with the whole Cold Empire!”

“Yeah but then we’d have him for ruler!” Raditz said. “And while the King was arrogant, we don’t know what that child could’ve been! He could’ve ended up as a monster!” 

“Very good point, Cousin.” Turles replied. He raised his shoulders. “Still, I think it was a waste.” 

“Now then..” Turles said. He loosened his shoulders, legs, arms, his whole body. “I think it’s time we get to the killing. “

Turles chuckled and smirked, wondering who he should kill first.

To be continued…

Powerlevels:

Turles: 25,000(Not Maxed) |True Power: ???

Raditz: 22,000 |

Goku: 14,000 | Post Fruit: 20,000

Yamcha: 7,500 | Kaioken: 15,000 | Kaioken X3: 22,500

Remember Folks! We update every Friday!


	18. Spirit Bomb of the Wolf Bandit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all three of Earth's Defenders beaten to the ground, Turles paces around contemplating one which one he wants to kill first, however, the Fighters manage to distance themselves from Turles, planning on what to do next. With the only option of Yamcha attempting a Spirit Bomb, Raditz and Goku proceed to stall Turles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Part of the Saga Finale. See you guys on July 9th, when the Namek Saga starts.

Turles looked around, and marched quietly around. “Who shall I kill first.” He said thinking out loud. Turles looked at Raditz, and turned his head away. He looked at Yamcha and turned his head again.

He looked at Goku and furrowed his brow. Turles thought about how uncanny Goku’s resemblance was to their Grandfather, and himself. “I wonder…” Turles said. “If I killed someone who looked like me… Would it be considered suicide.” 

He smirked and leaped forwards swiftly. Turles raised his fist and pulled it back, preparing to strike. However, Raditz stood up immediately, and charged himself at Raditz recklessly throwing his fist. Turles sensed Raditz’s attack and ducked. He countered and elbowed Raditz in the gut. Turles turned around and put his hand up towards Raditz’s gut, rapidly gathering ki in front of his hand, and firing that blast. 

The blast turned into a giant wave of energy sending Raditz a far distance out of the Tree. Speedily, Yamcha stood up releasing his Kaioken technique. 

“Kaioken times three!” He shouted. The aura turned a deep crimson red and enlarged. Yamcha formed his hands into claws and rushed after Turles. “Wolf Fan-” Yamcha paused. Turles’s fist made impact on his gut, and Turles sent Yamcha slightly upwards.

Turles grabbed Yamcha and threw him out the Tree, while firing another yellow energy wave. Yamcha crashed outside into the ground harshly. Turles turned back to Goku with an evil grin.

“You know, I was thinking of killing you quickly.” Turles said. “But now I’ve changed my mind. I’ll take my time.” 

_ “D-Damn It!”  _ Goku yelled in thought. He gritted his teeth as its the only thing he could even do.  _ “There’s got to be some way to stop him!”  _

Turles lifted Goku by his shirt and smacked his face harshly. He then released his grip and punched Goku up against his chin and threw him upwards hitting against the ceiling of the Tree’s inside. Turles waited for Goku to fall back down, and kneed Goku in the gut as he did. 

Goku’s eyes dilated and then his pupils faded as he fell to the ground. 

“That’s it?” Turles said. He frowned in disappointment. “Man, I really thought you’d put up more of a fight than that.”

Turles raised his shoulders. 

Meanwhile…

Yamcha opened his eyes slowly, seeing double vision for a short few seconds til he fully awoke. He reached into his pocket and found the fruit. Yamcha crawled to Raditz as fast as he could and shook Raditz. 

_ “As much as I hate to do this. We’d probably be better off giving him this, than me.”  _ Yamcha thought. “ _ Damn I sure wish we had brought some Senzus.”  _

Yamcha shook Raditz several times. “Raditz, wake up!” Yamcha shouted as loud as he could. Raditz only woke up for a second and fell back right after. “RADITZ!” He shouted. 

Raditz shook his head and sat up, rubbing his neck. “Aagh.” He groaned. He looked around to see that they weren’t in the tree anymore. “Damn it. That was painful.” 

Yamcha handed Raditz the fruit. “Here take this.” He said.

Raditz widened his eyes. “When did you get this?!” Raditz gasped. 

Yamcha slowly sat up. “I took it earlier, as a precaution.” Yamcha replied. “I would’ve grabbed more, but I wasn’t sure it’d be safe.”

“Hmmm… Well I guess you’re useful after all.” Raditz said. “However, I can’t just eat this. We need a plan.” 

Yamcha sighed. “Yea.” He said. “But what.” 

Raditz thought to himself for a minute.  _ “There’s got to be something we could do, maybe a clue on a weakness, or something. Think! Think!”  _ He said. Suddenly something had come to mind.

“That technique that the dwarf used.” Raditz said.

“You mean Krillin.” Yamcha interrupted. 

“Yeah whatever.” Raditz replied. “The technique he used against Vegeta. The one that took energy from the Earth or something?” 

“The Spirit Bomb technique?” Yamcha asked.

Raditz lit up. “Yes!” He answered. “That’s the one!” 

“What about it?” Yamcha replied.

“You’re gonna have to use it.” Raditz said. “It’s the only way we can stop him and destroy the Tree at once.”

“W-What!?” Yamcha said. “I can’t use it! I wasn’t really able to master the technique.”

“But you were all taught the same things!” Raditz growled. “How can he use it, but you not?” 

Yamcha raised his shoulders. “I don’t know!” Yamcha said. “I’ve tried dozens of times, but unless your mind is completely pure of thoughts it doesn’t work!” 

“Well, we need something!” Raditz yelled. “We’re out of options, and just about out of time. You’re gonna have to figure it out how to do!” 

“Hey, I don’t remember making you the Boss here!” Yamcha snarled. “Even if I do somehow manage to get it to work, I don’t know if the Earth has enough energy to spare.” 

“Then use the energy from the Tree or something!” Raditz replied. “We have to try otherwise, we’ll die!”

Yamcha sighed deeply. “Alright. But It’s gonna take quite some time.” He said. “Not only am I out of energy myself, the technique takes an allotted amount of time.” 

“Alright, good.” Raditz said. “I’ll try to stall Turles for as long as I can. Maybe I can get my brother to eat another one of these fruits. That should help.” 

“Actually, Goku might have a Senzu Bean on him.” Yamcha replied. “Might be better than risking him blowing up or something.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I wouldn’t want that to happen.” Raditz said agreeingly. “But if push comes to shove then we’ll have to do what must be done.”

Yamcha turned towards the direction of Turles and Goku. “Goku’s power!” Yamcha shouted. “I-It faded!” 

“Then I guess we’re out of time!” Raditz said. He bit the fruit swiftly, and crushed the remnants as he powered up. “Go get Kakarotto out of the Tree, and start gathering that Spirit whatever.”

Yamcha nodded. The two flew off to the tree speedily, and Yamcha hid right outside.

Raditz had pulled his fist back as he came into the Tree, catching Turles off guard. He hurled his fist against Turles right cheek sending him out the other side of the Tree. 

Turles stopped himself before he had fallen. “So...you’re still alive?!” Turles said, raising his tone. He growled through his teeth and clenched his fists in anger. “Fine! This time, I’ll be sure to kill you.” 

“Should’ve killed me when you had the chance.” Raditz said mockingly. “Now, you’ll pay!” 

Raditz released his power, and pulled his fist back, hurling it against Turles. Turles blocked and countered. Turles lifted his knee at Raditz’s gut, and Raditz blocked. Turles hurled his fist against Raditz’s left cheek, pushing Raditz a few feet away. 

Raditz took the offense and threw his fist, at the same time Turles had thrown his left fist colliding with Raditz’s fist. “BOOOOM!” A shockwave generated from the collision. Both fighters pulled back once again. Turles swung his leg towards Raditz’s face. Raditz lifted his left arm slightly above his head, and clashed it against Turles’s leg. 

Raditz hurled his right arm towards Turles’s face, but Turles vanished. Raditz sensed for Turles’s energy, finding Turles moving around him. Raditz rapidly gathered purple energy in front of his hands. 

“Double Sunday!” He shouted. Raditz threw his hands out, firing the Ki, the spheres of energy quickly turned into small waves of energy. Turles reappeared and prepared to stop the blast, as the two waves of energy neared, Raditz reversed the spiral direction of the waves and it caused them to merge into one bigger blast. 

Turles pulled his fist back and slammed it into the blast. “HAA!” Turles shouted as he punched it. He dug his fist upward into it, and reflected it back towards Raditz. 

Raditz reacted swiftly, and created an energy shield around himself. The blast engulfed him, and pushed Raditz to the ground. However Raditz’s shield did not break, and he wasn’t scratched. Raditz powered the shield off and took a firm stance in the ground.

Turles came soaring down, aiming his fist towards Raditz. Raditz escaped scarcely, and fired a quick ki blast towards Turles.

Turles rebalanced himself swiftly, spin kicking the ki blast out of the way as he did. The two dashed towards each other and hurled their fists. Both hits landing successfully on each other’s faces. 

Turles got pushed back a short distance and stumbled a bit. Raditz had crashed into the ground being pushed a much further distance. 

“Don’t you see now?!” Turles shouted. “The difference in our power!” 

______________________________________________________________________________

“Goku, Wake Up!” Yamcha shouted. Goku didn’t respond. Yamcha rolled Goku over, and looked into his pant’s pocket and grabbed the senzu out of there. “Yes!” 

Yamcha put the Senzu Bean in Goku’s mouth. “Come on, Eat this Goku!” Yamcha said. A faint crunch could be heard from Goku, and he slowly woke up.

“You’re awake!” Yamcha said. 

Goku sat up and rubbed his head. “Damn, he really laid a number on me.” Goku said. “What’s going on now. Where’s Raditz?”

“He’s out there fighting Turles.” Yamcha said. “But he needs your help.” 

“Right.” Goku nodded. He stood up. “Any plans?” 

“We’ve got one, but you guys need to buy some time.” Yamcha replied. 

Goku furrowed his brow. “What’re you going to do?” He asked.

“I’ve got something in mind.” Yamcha answered. “Just go help him for now.”

“Okay.” Goku said. He bent his knees, and jumped forward, soaring outside. 

Yamcha turned around and looked at the Tree. “Alright..” He said. He raised his hands and closed his eyes. “Le-...Wait, It might be better to do this outside so I can destroy the Tree while destroying Raditz.” 

Yamcha flew out of the Tree’s other end, and gained some distance. Yamcha lowered himself to the ground, in the midst of the dead trees to hide himself. He raised his hands and closed his eyes once again.

“Alright, let’s do this.” Yamcha said to himself. He took a deep breath and cleared his mind waiting for the energy to collect itself. He waited several moments, but nothing happened. “Come on work!” 

Still nothing. Yamcha lowered his hands and took a break, he sighed deeply. 

“I don’t get it, why isn’t it working?” He asked himself. “There’s gotta be something I’m doing wrong.” 

______________________________________________________________________________

Goku rocketed into action, hearing Turles shout loudly from afar, Goku threw his foot out. He hitted Turles successfully as Turles had his guard dropped. Turles crashed into the ground and bounced slightly a few times.

“About time.” Raditz said. He lifted himself back up, and prepared his stance.

Goku rubbed his head, and chuckled. “Heh, Sorry.” He said. Goku shifted into his signature fighting stance.

Turles stood up gritting his teeth angrily, and had putten on an angry facial expression. “I figured I was sloppy on killing Raditz, but I swore I finished you!” Turles yelled. 

“It takes a lot more than that to defeat me!” Goku replied. 

Turles clenched his fists. “Fine then! I’ll just make sure to obliterate the both of you!” He shouted. Turles bent his knees, pulled his fist back and darted towards Goku.

Turles hurled his fist towards Goku’s face, and Goku ducked narrowly. Goku launched his fist at Turles’s gut, but Turles flew back dodging the attack. Raditz dashed and swung his fist at Turles. Turles caught Raditz’s fist with his left hand, and threw his right fist at Raditz. Raditz evaded to the side and threw his right fist against Turles’s cheek forcing Turles to release his grip. 

Raditz hurled his fist again at Turles, however, Turles pushed Raditz’s arm with the palm of his hand, and then launched his other fist against Raditz’s face. Before Raditz’s body had moved away from the impact, Turles grabbed Raditz’s arm and threw him against the Tree’s stump. 

Turles immediately felt powerful quick winds right after, he turned around knowing exactly what had generated the winds. He saw Goku launching himself after Turles. Turles ducked and moved under the middle of Goku. Turles did a fast yet powerful handstand, that kicked Goku high in the sky. 

Turles flew up, clenched his fists together and slammed on Goku’s neck, sending Goku plummeting down to the ground. Turles, however, went in front of Goku before he had reached the ground, and kicked him in the back sending Goku the opposite direction of the Tree. Goku crashed into the forest and up against a boulder. 

The boulder shattered on collision. 

“Is it over?” Turles thought out loud. He spoke too soon, Raditz reappeared and swung his leg to Turles’s lower waist, with Turles vanishing instantly. 

Elsewhere…

Yamcha sighed. “Damn it!” He yelled. “All I’m doing is wasting time! I’ve got to get this too work!” 

He raised his hands once more and called out for the living things on Earth. “Come on please!” He shouted. “I beg you! Just a little bit of energy!” 

Gradually, small white sparklets of energy began to gather to Yamcha. Yamcha’s face lit up, “Yes!” He smiled. “Finally, I’ve got it!” 

“Now, If I can just get the Tree here to lend me some of its energy.” Yamcha said. He concentrated on the Tree’s energy, and tried to focus it coming towards him. A moment later white sparkles of energy came from inside the tree, and around the Tree to Yamcha. “Now all I need is a few more minutes.” 

A few minutes had passed, and the other two grew tired and worn from the battle. 

“I’m not sure how much longer I can keep this up.” Goku said, panting heavily. 

_ “Damn it! What’s taking him so long!”  _ Raditz yelled in thought.  _ “He needs to finish it now!”  _

“Have you had enough yet?” Turles asked. “You should’ve joined me when you had the chance! Now I’ll throw all of you and this planet into nothingness.”

Raditz scoffed, and darted himself to Turles, launching his fist once again. Turles countered and collided his fist against Raditz’s fist. Turles then threw his other fist into Raditz’s gut and elbowed his face. Raditz fell onto the ground, and struggled for air. 

Turles stepped on Raditz’s arm and crushed it. Raditz screamed in pain, unable to do anything. Goku rushed in but Turles simply punched Goku out of the way. 

“Pathetic!” Turles said. “You’ve wasted my entire crew, taken fruit from my Tree, and costed me time!” 

Turles lifted his foot off of Raditz’s arm, and fired a ki blast towards Goku to assure that he’d stay down. 

“I wonder now, what should I break next?” Turles asked. He lifted Raditz up by his other arm, Raditz could barely open his eyes. “What happened to that fight you had in you just two seconds ago?” 

Raditz didn’t respond. 

“It seems, I’ve taken it all out.” Turles said. He shrugged. “Oh well.” 

Turles punched Raditz into the gut and released his grip. Raditz fell to his knees, before collapsing over back on the ground. Turles then walked around Raditz and took his left leg. Turles formed a chop with his hand and slammed it onto Raditz’s leg. 

“CRAAAACKKK”. Raditz’s left leg broke so hard, you could hear the cracks from a long distance. Raditz was far too tired to even scream, the pain he had felt was immeasurable, and Raditz passed out. 

“Passing out on me?” Turles said. “I guess it’s time to end this then.” 

Turles threw Raditz slightly up and prepared to strike him, but was stopped by a random ki blast. 

“Who could possibly be alive enough to attack?!” Turles yelled. When the dust cleared he saw Yamcha. “So the Earthling still lives?” 

Turles growled. “Damn and here I thought I was all done.” Turles said. When Turles looked at Yamcha his eyes widened immensely. “Wha-What?! What is this energy?!” 

Turles trembled, he couldn’t believe the power that came from Yamcha. “Th-That’s impossible!” He shouted. 

“I took all of the energy from your Tree and gathered it to me.” Yamcha said. “Now leave this planet or your fate will be ended.” 

Turles gulped, and shook his head. “No!” He shouted. He clenched his fists angrily releasing all of his power. “I won’t be stopped by some Earthling!” 

Turles darted himself towards Yamcha, launching his fist, but missing. Yamcha pulled his fist back and hurled into Turles’s gut, releasing a powerful shout as he did. Turles struggled for air and couldn’t keep himself stable while flying. Yamcha went around him and threw his foot against Turles back, causing Turles to plummet towards the ground.

Yamcha chased his body down and elbowed Turles neck, creating the impact on ground so much more tremendously powerful. Turles stood back up almost instantly after getting hit. 

“You piece of traaaassh!” Turles yelled. He soared towards Yamcha throwing a flurry of attacks, attacks which had missed. 

Yamcha threw his fist against Turles’s cheek and then gained some distance. 

“I hope this works.” Yamcha said. He concentrated all of the spirit bomb’s energy, and appeared in his hand a bat made of white ki, and an orb made of white ki. “Take this! Spirit Ball!” 

Yamcha folded all but two fingers on his left hand and the orb followed those two fingers. He directed the ball to go towards Turles. It was too fast for Turles too react, and the ball had hit Turles in several repetitive directions. It went up, down, up, down, left, right, left, and then right once more. 

Yamcha then made the ball of ki go super high up in the air, so far high, and then directed it towards him. Yamcha gripped the Spirit Bat and held it with two hands putting it slightly over his shoulder. He waited for the ball to come near him and “WHAM!”, he hit the ball. 

The ball whirled rapidly against the bat, until Yamcha forced it to go off, and it successfully hit Turles. The ball violently exploded consuming Turles, before it finished Yamcha waved his hands forcing the blast to take Turles and itself to the Tree’s stump. 

The blast became bigger and bigger on contact with the Tree until eventually it consumed the Tree and Turles. 

Yamcha sighed with relief as the Earth’s energy began to restore itself. The energy restored the cracks in the Earth, the forest, the dead animals, everything. 

He fell to the ground slowly, and passed out..

3 Weeks Pass….

“Alright, that should be the last of it.” Dr Briefs said. “I’ve tested it countless times, there should be no bugs.” 

“And you made sure the training center can go up to one hundred times gravity?” Raditz asked.

Briefs nodded. “Yup! And the barrier is far more improved than the one I had previously made.” Briefs said. “It should be all good to go.”

“Well I guess we’re set then.” Yamcha said, beginning to walk inside. 

“Wait, How long will it take for us to get there?” Goku asked.

Dr Briefs held out six fingers. “Six Days.” He said. The three looked shocked. 

“Six Days?!” Goku gasped. 

“No way!” Yamcha added. 

“That’s great then!” Goku said. “We’ll be there in no time!” 

“Well it’d be faster if we’d go already!” Raditz yelled. 

“Alright alright.” Goku replied. The three walked inside the ship, and the door closed behind them. 

Raditz started it up and they all sat in their seats waiting for it to fully launch.

To be continued…

Powerlevels: 

Turles: 45,000 

Raditz: 22,000 | 30,000 Post 2nd Fruit

Goku: 20,000 | 25,000 Post Senzu

Yamcha: 7,500 | Kaioken: 15,000 | Kaioken X3: 22,500 | Kaioken X4: 30,000 | Spirit Bomb absorbed: 600,000. 

That wraps up the Saiyan Saga. I hoped y’all enjoyed it. This updates every Friday. 

Get ready cause next week we’re about to have a brand new adventure! 

And Spoilers! But Gohan might be getting a new mentor! 


End file.
